Returning Home
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: AU. Carly came back from the dead once but when she saw how close Alexis and Sonny were getting again after the birth of Morgan & Kristina, she decided to fake her death again with the help of Helena Cassadine. She decided to come back. See What Happens!
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

By: Elizabeth Perry

Cast of Characters & Ages:

Alexis Davis-Corinthos

Sonny Corinthos

Kristina Cassadine

Carly Corinthos

Kristina Davis

Michael Corinthos

Morgan Corinthos  
Guest Appearances by Members of the Cast

Summary: Alternate Universe. Carly came back from the dead once but when she saw how close Alexis and Sonny were getting again after the birth of Morgan & Kristina, she decided to fake her death again and this time with the help of Helena Cassadine. She only recently left Helena and is on her way to Port Charles to win her husband and children back. Alexis & Sonny have been married for 5 years. In this story, Alexis never kept the parentage of Kristina a secret so Kristina's aunt is still alive.

Prologue

"Mom, Morgan won't leave me alone."

Alexis sighed with the weight of the duties on her shoulders and took the stairs intent on straightening the behavior of Morgan. She knew that Sonny wanted her to help him educate the children but whenever she suggested something it was immediately shot down.

"Leave them alone." Alexis turned around startled at Sonny's voice as a smile played on her lips

"When did you get back?"

Sonny pulled her down the stairs and into his arms "Just a minute ago. Kristina can handle her brother you know that. She inherits that from you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Alexis bestowed a kiss on her husband of 5 years. Tightening his arms around her he started to deepen the kiss, intent on making her weak in the knees. Feeling her eyes roll in back of her head, she didn't move when Sonny put his arms under her knees and lifted her to the stairs.

"I'm too heavy for you Sonny." Sonny flashed a dimpled grin and said, "Honey, even if you weren't seven months pregnant I would still be able to carry you."

Alexis grinned back at him and struggled to be put down. "We have to talk. Morgan is becoming more withdrawn and Michael is an angel. I can't believe I'm losing one and gaining the other one."

Sonny smiled at her as he led her towards the couch. Even when he was away he didn't like leaving her alone. They had three kids and she was seven months pregnant. Alexis leaned back on his chest and closed her eyes in satisfaction. There would be time later to deal with the children, right now all she wanted to bask in the love of her husband. The silence was quickly broken as she heard three sets of footsteps coming charging down the stairs.

"Dad, Mom won't let us play cops & robbers with Kristina."

Sonny felt the giggle inside threatening to escape at the thought that his sons wanted to play cops & robbers after everything Alexis, Ric, and himself had done to ensure that he was legitimate.

Alexis glared at him so he cleared his throat getting ready to give out discipline when his daughter stood in front of him with her dimpled grin and mischievous eyes and said "Daddy, Mommy was eating popcorn today."

The discipline immediately forgotten he turned startled towards his wife, who was doing a wonderful job of looking shocked at their daughter while sheepish at the same time. "Sonny, listen. While you were gone, Leticia wanted a night off and of course I couldn't blame her with these hellions."

She glared at her daughter in question for tattling her out and continued, "When she left, there was nothing here to eat. I had heated up all of the leftovers for the children but I was still hungry so I heated up one bag of popcorn. It was only one I promise."

Sonny nodded and turned back to his daughter and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by trying to get your mother in trouble?"

Kristina ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck "I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to try to get you in trouble. I was just trying to distract Daddy from yelling at us."

Sonny pulled his daughter into his lap careful to let her hurt Alexis. "Boys, what do you say we compromise? How about all of us go to the movies, park and then a museum?"

Michael smiled softly and said, "I want to pick the Movie."

Kristina looked at her watch again as she checked the time. She hadn't expected to be late to her lunch appointment with Zander but she had spent the morning helping her pregnant sister corral three children. The fact that Sonny and Alexis were married and living happily together while raising Carly's children never ceased to amaze her. The amount of love she had seen exhibited from her sister towards Sonny left her with no doubt that Sonny was her sister's soul mate. Not to mention her namesake, this by all accounts was the light of her life. Shaking her head at how distracted she became she walked into the restaurant as Zander was standing up.

He held up his hand to stop the tirade she was about to launch and said, "It's okay. I know Alexis called me and apologized ahead of time for keeping you."

Kristina smiled at the thoughtfulness of her sister and kissed Zander lightly on the lips "So are you ready to leave or have you eaten?"

Zander smiled at his fiancée as she sat down "No, I haven't eaten. I just assumed that you got caught up with Alexis. How is my favorite sister-in-law/mother figure doing by the way?"

Kristina smiled blissfully at the love she heard in his voice and at the thought of her sister. "She's doing great. I don't think there is anyone who could mess with her happiness."

Watching the family in the park, no one would ever guess that they're tranquility was about to be disturbed permanently. Carly felt the hate rise in her throat as she watched Morgan and Michael hang on Alexis and wrap their arms around her while she hugged them. She thought she would vomit the moment she heard Morgan call Alexis Mom. So they had made the happy little family in her absence? Very well Sonny. Two could play at this game. She would stage her grand opening, kick out the whore lawyer who had been cozying up with her family in her absence and then make Sonny hers again.

Chapter 1

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up from her laptop, she looked into the eyes of Michael and smiled while shutting down her laptop. Whenever her children saw a need to speak to her nothing else came first. "Of course honey what's on your mind?"

Michael grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to the couch and said, "I just wanted to let you know without Dad here or anything that I love you."

Alexis felt the tears seep out of her eyelids at the sentiment in the little boy "Sweetheart, I love you too... Where is this coming from?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders and said "I know that sometimes we take you for granted but I'll never forget how you sacrificed for us and made us accept you even though we were brats at first…"

Alexis laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Honey breathe. I love you just as much as I love Kristina. You three and this baby here are my life. Well I guess I'll include your father in that as well."

Michael grinned softly and said "Thanks for loving us not everyone would."

Alexis nodded overcome with emotion and kissed Michael gently on the forehead before saying, "Get ready for bed. You have a long day ahead of you."

Sonny watched as his children climbed into their beds and waited anxiously for him to read them a story. He loved how even though Michael was gaining in age, he never criticized the time that he took each night to read them a story. Sometimes it was a romance, which was mostly made up of memories that he and Alexis shared or mysteries like how his ex-wife came back from the dead once much to the surprise of everyone. Sonny smiled at the eager look on his children's faces and silently sent up a prayer to God thanking him for all of the blessings that he had received. He opened his mouth and began the story.

Alexis climbed into bed carefully cognizant of the fact that she had to take it easy. Dr. Meadows assured her constantly that even though she was in good health, women at her age were still in danger for high-risk pregnancies. She had been blessed that Kristina was born healthy with no complications and she was praying for the same with this child. The door closed softly behind her and she looked up as Sonny entered the room. She smiled at him and extended her hand for him to join her in bed. He sometimes wondered to himself how she always made him feel complete. It was a feeling he had never known with anyone else.

Leaning back in the bed lips met as a renewal of their love for each other and Alexis snuggled into his arms. "How was the story?"

Sonny kissed the top of their head while pulling her close. "Michael is really too old for the story but he still listens so he doesn't hurt his brother and sisters feelings."

Alexis kissed Sonny on the chest "Michael told me today how much he loved me and how he was grateful for everything I had done for him and his brother. I almost started crying."

Sonny put his finger over Alexis's lips to stop her ranting and replaced his finger with his mouth as their passion for each other overcame them.

Jason paced around Penthouse 2 deciding his next move. To say that he was in shock didn't begin to describe his feelings. His best friends were across town with their children unaware that a storm was coming into town. Carly. One of the men had spotted her spying on Sonny and his family in the park. She was back and this time he was sure she would destroy Sonny. He had kept his word to her the first time and never let it be known that she was alive and had faked her death to punish Sonny for making love to Alexis. She would do it again. She was going to walk into that penthouse after 5 years away and make Sonny choose again. He only prayed that Sonny was wise enough to make the right choice.

Next Morning

As usual things around the Corinthos house was hectic. Sonny was making breakfast while Alexis helped the children get ready for school.

"Breakfast is getting cold, you guys."

Three pairs of feet came running down the stairs to crowd around the kitchen table. "Dad, where's my waffles?"

Sonny looked up as his three children each came with their own set of demands while Alexis gently came down the stairs carrying backpacks and jackets. Sonny cleared his throat and signaled to Alexis coming down the stairs. He refused to feed his children while his pregnant wife toddled down the stairs. He watched pleased as all three got up from their chairs to help Mom with all of their stuff.

Michael put his arm around his mother's waist and said "I get out of school early on account of me working although today is my day off. I know you have a doctor's appointment and I was wondering if I could go with you."

Sonny looked up in shock. This was something he usually shared with Alexis. It was a way for them to get their alone time.

Alexis hugged Michael to her and said, "Of course you can come with me. It would be wonderful if you joined me." Sonny mumbled something under his breath about free time with his wife as he children chewed down their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 & Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jason knocked on their door as the thoughts ran through his head. He had begged no pleaded and then threatened Carly with a thing worse than death if she stormed Sonny's house demanding entry. The thoughts racing through his head weren't pretty ones. The door opened to a radiant Alexis helping the kids into their coats while handing them Sonny prepared lunches.

She kissed each one on the cheek as she let Jason in the door. "Jase, what a surprise! Are you here to see me? If so, give me 5 minutes."

Jason shook his head and said, "No actually I'm here to see my ex-business partner. I need some advice."

Alexis looked at him scrutinizing and said, "He's out of the business Jason. What do you need him for?"

Sonny stuck his head out of the kitchen door and said, "Down girl. Jason is still my friend. He can always come and ask advice."

Alexis shook her head in disbelief and said, "I'm out of here. Kids go to the car; I need to talk to your father for a moment."

Michael rolled his eyes and herded his brother and sister out of the room "Come on you guys they are going to kiss."

Sonny felt the beginnings of a smirk come over him as Alexis walked towards him and pulled his face into hers and kissed him senseless. Pulling away from her dazed he pulled her into his arms as she tried to pull away and said, "What was that for?"

Alexis smiled softly and laid another sweet kiss on her husband and said, "Thanks for understanding that Michael wants to be alone with me. It's probably about a girl or something but I would still feel more comfortable if I gave him what he wanted."

Sonny nodded and said "Thank you for giving him your love and time."

Damn. Why did he have to be the bearer of bad news? Watching Alexis and Sonny together made him happy and terrified. They were each other's soul mates but if Carly had anything to say about it, they wouldn't be together for long.

Sonny looked at his longtime friend and said "Hey man, what's going on? You aren't upset about Alexis are you? You know her bark is worse than her bite."

Jason shook his head and said "Of course not, I know Alexis only has this family's best interest at heart which is why what I'm about to say comes so hard." Sonny looked at him and said, "Sit down, I'll make you a cup of coffee and we can discuss this leisurely over breakfast."

Jason shook his head and said "Sonny, this is hard but what I'm about to say is going to change your life."

Gripping the back of the table Sonny prepared himself. "What is it? Do I have another sister running around out there? Another brother who will come out of the woodworks trying to destroy me? What?"

Jason looked at his best friend, his brother and opened his mouth to speak "I've been having you followed. Ever since you got out of the business I promised myself that your family would not come to harm."

Sonny smiled "I appreciate what you've done for me and my family man. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't in big part to your help."

Jason smiled briefly at the compliment relishing the happy smile on his friends face and said the words that would bring his world crashing down around his ears "Carly is alive."

"Michael Corinthos, will you just admit to me what is going on with you? I know you too well to believe that you just wanted to accompany your step mom to her doctor's appointment."

Michael looked at her blushing to the tips of his red hair "God Mom, you know that I think of you as my mother and not my stepmother. Stepmother has such a negative connotation to it."

Alexis laughed softly and said "That's the last time I let you help me with a deposition. Pretty soon, you are going to be speaking in all big words." Michael smiled at her and said, "I met a girl at school."

Alexis nodded knowingly "What's her name?"

Michael looked anywhere but at his mother and said "She's in my Computer Technology class. Her name is Alicia and the best part is her parents are still alive and together."

Alexis looked at Michael strangely and said, "Why is that the best part?" The nurse took that moment to call Alexis in the back room.

As Michael helped her rise he said "Come on Mom, her birth parents are still married and both alive. No revivals from the dead, jail etc, love/hate relationship. She's normal Mom!" The giggling between the two could be heard down the hall.

Morgan tapped his sister on the shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about last night."

Kristina turned around as she closed her locker and stared at her brother "Morgan, of course you are forgiven but the question is why? I feel like you and I are growing apart and I always imagined it would be you and I against the world. After all, Michael is a momma's boy and you and I are more like Daddy. Michael is going to be leaving soon anyway so I thought we would be sticking together."

Morgan nodded "I know sis, it's just hard sometimes. I get scared. Michael used to tell me how life used to be. Us always around with bodyguards, our real mom switching men like she switched tops and Michael said that at one time he had possibly 5 different people claiming him as a son. I just don't want anything to happen to us so I pull back sometimes so that my emotions aren't involved."

Kristina rolled her eyes as she hugged her brother "Dang, you are really like Dad. Nothing is going to happen to break us apart. Mom loves Dad, and she loves us. Dad's the same way. What could possibly tear us apart?"

"Twins? Damn Dad doesn't play does he?"

Alexis playfully swiped her hand at Michael as they walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand and said "Respect Michael. Respect. Damn, your dad doesn't play does he?"

Michael grinned at Alexis and pulled her into a hug "You heard the doctor though… No stress! That means I threaten my sister and brother within an inch of their lives if they stress you out. You have to take it easy."

Alexis smiled at him and said, "Honey, I'm grateful for the concern but it's unnecessary. I promised your father I would lighten my workload with this pregnancy. He didn't have as much luck getting me to cut back when I was pregnant with Kristina."

Michael smiled and said "Dad, doesn't make it easy on us does he?"

Alexis shook her head and then wrapped her arms around Michael and whispered softly in his ear "We have the rest of the afternoon, why don't we go shopping and you can tell me some more about Alicia."

Chapter 3

"She's alive?"

Those were the only words that Sonny had spoken after Jason had dropped the bomb on him an hour ago. He took turns between pacing and drinking without speaking. "Where was she?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders "I haven't questioned her. When I saw her watching you and I recognized her, I took her to a safe house until you were prepared to see her. Whenever you want to see her let me know and I'll arrange it."

Sonny looked at the clock and said "Morgan and Kristina will be coming home from school any minute now. I can't let them see me like this; I need you to do me a favor."

Jason nodded and said "Sure whatever you need."

Sonny closed his eyes and said, "I need you to stay here while I figure out what the hell I'm going to do."

"Uncle Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason kissed his niece and nephew and said "And hello to you guys too. Happy to see me are you?"

Morgan and Kristina had the grace to look sheepish as they backpedaled their words "Sorry Uncle Jase. It's just we are used to seeing Dad when we get home from school. He always has some snacks ready for us and we start on our homework together until Mom gets home and can help us with it."

Jason smiled at the picture they painted, the two of them made quite a team. "Don't worry your father left me some snacks that I'm supposed to give you upon your arrival. He had a matter that he had to attend to but he should be back shortly."

"So she's in your Computer Technology class hmmm? Tell me about her, blonde or brunette? Stay away from the redheads!"

Michael laughed out loud and said "Mom, you do know that I have red hair don't you?"

Alexis giggled, "I was actually talking about watching out for people like your Aunt Kristina but you'll do as an example."

Michael picked up an outfit and showed it to Alexis "Mom this is cute don't you think?"

Alexis smiled at him and said, "Have you decided your major yet? I think you would make an excellent lawyer. You definitely have away of evading questions."

Michael put the outfit back on the rack and turned to Alexis with a sly smile and said "With Dad out of the business and Uncle Jason on his way out who would I defend?"

The laughs threatened to overtake Alexis at the idea. "You do know that you and I would have to take out flyers looking for business with your dad and uncle clean."

"This feels weird. Your body isn't here but it feels like I can still talk to you. It may seem odd that I would chose to come to your grave instead of Lily's but there was always something about the way that you and I talked in comparison to Lily. Brenda, I'm confused. I've loved, only loved two women in my life. Two women who were my counterpart, two women who I thought completed me. That was you and Alexis. With you, I always felt like I was coming in second best to you because of your background. I loved you but not enough to fight for you. I don't know maybe I felt inferior maybe I wanted something more. All I know is that you were my first love, my first childish love. I'm in love now, soul mate love. Counterpart love and it scares the hell out of me that Carly's back. I can't even say the words aloud, for fear in doing so I'm making this nightmare a reality. I married Alexis, and we formed a family. She's helping me raise our children together, and she's about to give me another child. What will this do to her? Finding out that she's alive. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. With every breath of my body, I want this to be a nightmare. I don't want my children to suffer anymore than they have already. Knowing that she's alive will open up a abyss that I'm not ready to face." Sonny stood up and dried his eyes. He had poured out his heart to the only other woman who knew him inside and out. Maybe not as well as Alexis but close. Alexis, god! She was the epitome of his being. He couldn't fail her now, not again.

As they stepped on the steps leading to their house, Alexis pulled back on Michael's arm. "Let's make a deal. I won't tell Dad about Alicia if you let me be the one to tell him about the twins."

Michael grinned conspiratorially "You know Mom…. I'm holding all the cards here. I don't care if you tell Dad about Alicia."

Alexis grinned and said "Oh yea? Well fine, I'll just tell your Dad about Alicia so he can contact Jason. Jason will run a security check on her and her family to ensure that she has no mob ties…."

Michael held up his hands in surrender "Mom, I give up. You win."

Alexis put her key in the lock to open the door when a voice spoke up from behind her snidely "You lose this time Alexis." Alexis turned around and came face to face with her past and the face she never thought she saw again, Carly Corinthos.


	3. Chapter 4 & Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Michael looked at the woman who had haunted his dreams for years. "You're alive."

It wasn't an exclamation or a reproach it was simply a statement. Carly looked at her son, he was grown now and a man. Michael put his hand on his mother, the one who had raised him. "Mom, why don't you go inside?"

Carly shook her head with disgust "What? You call her mother now? What did she do to deserve that title?"

Michael kissed Alexis on the cheek and said "Mom, go inside. I'll take care of her." Reaching behind her, he opened the door and helped his mother inside and closed the door behind her.

He then turned to Carly who was fuming at him, "Take care of me! I gave you life and you side with this whore over me."

Michael ran down the steps of the house and grabbed Carly's arm "We can talk but away from here and not disrespecting the woman who made this house and this life possible."

Jason helped Alexis inside and sat her down.

Alexis put her head in her hands. "She's alive Jason. She'll take everything away from me."

Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's okay. You and Sonny will work this out together."

Alexis started to hyperventilate at the thought of having to deal with Carly again. Jason ran for a paper bag, Sonny had always made sure to keep one on hand in case the situation happened. He shoved it in her face and forced her to breathe. Alexis felt the tears fall down her face as the reality of her situation came in on her. She looked at Jason "The doctor told me today that I was pregnant with twins. I had made my hand on the door ready to come home and tell my husband and our children that we were going to have two children to love and fill our home. Michael has a girl that he's interested in and I'm sitting here watching my life flash in front of my eyes…."

Alexis stood up and began to pace as two sets of feet came running down the stairs. "Hey Ma, how was the doctor's appointment?"

Alexis forced herself to smile at the children, as she felt herself go weak in the knees. "You know I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to go lay down until your father comes home." She looked at Jason with vacant eyes and said, "He is coming home isn't he?" Jason nodded as he felt the air leave his body as he watched her shut down in front of him emotionally and withdraw into herself.

Kristina hung up the phone in shock and turned to her fiancée in bed and said "We have to go over to Alexis's she needs us now."

Zander stood up from his bed and immediately started putting on his clothes. Kristina reached for her shirt and said, "Aren't you even going to ask why?"

Zander smiled at her softly and said "You can't keep anything to yourself; I figure you will tell me when you are ready."

Kristina walked over to him and hugged him tightly "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Zander squeezed her to him gently and said "Not lately but you can tell me now."

Kristina jumped up and kissed him on the lips "I love you. I don't want you to ever think I take you for granted. If I push too much let me know and I'll back off."

Zander nodded and said, "I love you too. So what's going on with my favorite sister in law?"

Kristina closed her eyes and said softly without emotion "Carly is alive."

Morgan and Kristina sat at the kitchen table pushing the food around on their plates in silence. They exchanged glances with each other every couple of minutes in confusion. What had happened from this morning to now that everybody was up in arms? Dad hadn't come home, Uncle Jason was so worried about Mom that he called Aunt Kristina who he couldn't stand and Michael was nowhere to be found.

"What do you think is going on," a solemn Morgan asked.

Kristina shrugged her shoulders and said "I have no clue but whatever it is must be serious, Dad didn't make dinner tonight. I can't believe Uncle Jason let us order pizza and Mom didn't say a word." Morgan nodded in agreement "I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen."

Sonny chose that moment to come in the door looking refreshed with a smile on his face "At least, someone is happy."

Sonny looked at his daughter in confusion "Why the attitude?"

Kristina ran over to her father as Morgan walked over to him cautiously. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Sonny looked at his child in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Jason chose that moment to come inside the living room after finishing his call. "Sonny, Carly came by the house and upset Alexis. Michael took her away but Alexis is upstairs and pretty shaken up."

Morgan looked at his Dad in confusion and said "Carly? Isn't that my birth mother's name?"

"So you're alive. Where have you been? Missing for 5 years?"

Carly reached out to touch Michael but he pulled back quickly "I now know, what it means to be a part of a family. A real family one that has a mother and father who love each other deeply. They are committed to one another. What you had with my father before, it wasn't right."

Carly grimaced and said, "So Alexis has been filling your head with ideas about what a family is and what a family isn't. Did she also tell you that she slept with your father while we were still married?"

Michael smiled softly and said "Bravo Carly, bravo. Not even two hours back and you are already sticking it to my mother. You heard me my mother. She raised me; she stayed up with me through nights of homework. Never once did she badmouth you even when she had the chance she always glorified you even modifying the memories I had of you because she wanted no she thought you deserved to be remembered by your children lovingly. Now I see what a complete waste of time that was, you don't even have it in you to be gracious about the fact that someone else insured that your kids weren't dead or depressed. You just have to look at the fact that she "stole" my father from you."

Disgusted Michael stood up and threw some money on the table "Carly it would be nice if you saw your mother. Grandma has been inconsolable since your death, she blames herself."

Carly looked at her son in shock and said, "I'm alive Michael. I'm not going anywhere, I know you're hurt now but once you get over it you'll see that everything will go back to the way it was and we will be a family again."

Michael shook his head sadly and said "Don't you see? That's just it. Nothing will ever be the same again. I don't want it to be because since you were out of our lives, everything has been so much better."

Chapter 5

She was on the edge of their bed rocking back and forth as she tried to figure out a game plan. She knew that Carly would stop at nothing absolutely nothing to get what she wanted. She didn't have the fight in her. Not when she needed to be strong for herself and for her children. Rubbing her hand absently over the twins, she reminisced on her life from just a few short hours ago. God how quickly time changes. One moment she was preparing to spring the twins on Sonny, the next she was face to face with her worst enemy for Sonny's affection and love. The door opened slowly and she saw her sister's head peek in.

She smiled slightly at her and said softly "Come on in. There's always room for you here."

Kristina nodded and closed the door behind her and said, "So I got a call from Jason. A call that you obviously know took me for shock seeing as how we don't get along. He tells me that Carly has once again returned from the dead. After five years. Where has she been?"

Crossing over to the bed, she placed a hand gently on her sister's shoulder and sat down next to her.

Alexis shrugged softly and spoke without emotion "I didn't have time to ask. She just lit into me for stealing her husband."

Kristina rolled her eyes at the insensitivity of Carly and said, "She has to know that Sonny would move on. Even if it hadn't been with you, he would've found somebody else. She couldn't have expected the man to grieve forever."

Alexis looked at her sister and said "I'm not legally married you know. The precedents for these types of cases always side with the first wife and not the second. I need to find a place to live…"

Kristina jumped up in shock "Hell no, they didn't have a real marriage to begin with. You can't leave your home on account of that bitch. The only reason that Sonny wasn't divorced is because Carly didn't sign the final draft of the papers before she _died._ You have to understand that you are his wife." Alexis shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist as if trying to shield her thoughts from whatever lay ahead.

Zander stood downstairs watching Sonny pace back and forth. It had been hard to convince Sonny to let Kristina go upstairs first and convince Alexis to talk to him.

Zander cleared his throat and said "I think you did a good thing, sending Morgan and Kristina over to Jason's for the night. I know they are confused by everything that's going on but it's better that they aren't here for this."

Sonny nodded noncommittally and said "Yea."

Zander tried again "Has anyone seen Michael?"

Sonny looked over at him and said "I called him on his cell phone but it was off. I guess he just needs time to digest everything that has happened. He will be the child affected the most; Morgan was really young when Carly died, he doesn't remember her. Michael knew what Carly was like and Alexis helped him so much that he considers the memories of a Carly just that a memory."

Sonny once again looked towards the stairs "Shouldn't she be down by now?"

Zander walked over to Sonny and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sonny, she has just received the shock of her life. Let her process everything."

Sonny shook his head and said "That's the issue don't you get it? She processes everything too much; I need to be there with her letting her know that it's okay not to process this information. She needs to understand that everything will be okay and I'm not going anywhere."

Michael strolled on the docks looking out over the pier as he pondered the last couple of hours. She was alive and she wouldn't stay quiet. She would put the life of his mother and his new brothers or sisters in danger to get what she wanted. Michael hadn't fooled himself, he know what she was capable of but had always hoped she wouldn't do anyone he loved harm.

He heard someone clear their throat and spun around in shock "Alicia what are you doing here?"

Alicia shrugged her shoulders and said, "I received the strangest phone call. It was from a woman proclaiming to be your mother. She said that you had a really horrible day and could use a friend."

Michael felt the tears threatening to choke him. "She's back and nothing will ever be the same again."

Kristina came down the stairs solemnly and ran into Zander's arms.

Sonny looked at her and said, "What is going on? How's Alexis?"

Kristina stood up and took Sonny's hands in her own "She's dying Sonny. She's slowly closing herself off from reality in preparation for you leaving her. She's withdrawing into herself and she won't listen to reason. I don't know how to help her. She doesn't believe that you won't leave her for Carly."

Sonny pulled away in shock "How can she even think after everything we shared, I could go back to her?"

Kristina smiled and said "She's just shielding herself from what she considers to be inevitable which is losing you and her family."

Morgan felt the tears come down his face as he hung up the phone with his mother. "She's doing bad Krissy. Something happened, when I called her on her cell phone she sounded weird. Like she wasn't all there or something."

Kristina looked at her brother in fear and said, "What's going on? Where has Carly been and why does it affect Mom if she's alive again?"

Morgan rolled his eyes at his sister's naïveté "It means Dad is married to two women. It also means the woman who gave me life is alive."

Kristina stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist searching for warmth "What's going to happen to us? To our family Morgan?"

Sonny entered the bedroom and saw his wife, his lover, his best friend and the mother of his children wrapped in a blanket sitting at the footstep of their bed, and staring straight ahead with no sign of emotion.

"Alexis?"

Alexis' eyes met his and he felt a chill run through him at the look of deadness that resided there.

"She's alive Sonny and she's going to take it all away from me. Once again I'm following in the footsteps of my mother, I'm only the mistress here, and the wife has come home to reclaim what is rightfully hers."

Sonny slid down to sit next to her and pulled her in his arms and held her as she began to sob. Rocking her back and forth he repeated, "It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 6 & Chapter 7

Note: I received a reply in regards to ages and I felt compelled to answer. The truth of the matter is that in my mind all the characters on this show underwent that disease RACS (Rapidly Aging Children Syndrome) Morgan/Kristina are close together in age, I'm thinking 14-15. Michael is on his way out of high school so I'm thinking 17 on the brink of 18. Carly has been gone from the story for 5 years. As always, I'm loving your replies so please let me know if you have any comments suggestions etc.

Chapter 6

Jason walked into the safe house and looked at Carly in antipathy. "So you decided to ignore my instructions after all."

Carly rolled her eyes and said "Jase, she's been taking my place for far too long. Do you know how rude Michael was to me? And what, all on account of that bitch being allowed to take my place with my children? But no, Carly has to be the one who is patient. Let Sonny come to her. I haven't even seen Morgan yet."

Jason laughed to himself. "Same old Carly, you don't change do you? You and you first is the way it has to be! Well Morgan is safe and sound at my penthouse."

Carly smiled and said, "Well good then let's go."

Jason shook his head and said "You've done enough damage for one day. Don't you think you should have given Sonny and Alexis, time to prepare Michael and Morgan? No, you just wanted what you wanted and that was entry back into the lives of your children. Not even giving a second thought to how they would feel."

Carly screamed in rage, "They are my children. Not Alexis, hell not even Sonny's. They are my children. I've been separated from them for 5 years. No one has even asked me where I've been all you want to do is protect poor, precious Alexis. Well I'm tired of it. I'm Sonny's wife; I'm the mother of my children. I've been playing nice but starting tomorrow, the gloves come off."

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Michael wiped the last vestiges of tears from his eyes and laughed shortly. "Do you know what I did today?"

Alicia shook her head and said "Tell me about it."

Michael smiled to himself, even in times of stress his mother always thought about him. He made a mental note to bring home flowers for her in a way of thanks. "I went with my mother to her doctor's appointment. She's pregnant with my brother or sister and I wanted to talk to her about something. She's always been there for me."

Alicia nodded and said, "Most parents are. Mine are." Michael stood up and said "But that's just it. She's not my mother. She's my stepmother but I can't even say that word around her because it's like being disrespectful. She's never treated me any different than Kristina who is her real child. I always came first in her life. Even her calling you, she put me first."

Alicia stood up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It sounds like she's a pretty amazing lady."

Michael nodded too choked up to speak "She is, and now I have to be there for her. My mother, my birth mother is back in the picture and she's not going anywhere anytime soon. She's on the warpath and the woman who raised me like her own is her target."

As she dried the last of her sniffles she looked up at Sonny "Where's Michael? Has he come home yet?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "He's probably just needs some time to clear his head."

Alexis nodded noncommittally hoping that Alicia had gotten her message and had done what she asked. "I don't know what to say Sonny. Have you seen her?"

Looking into her eyes Sonny felt the love grow. She was worried about him, she was worried about Michael and Morgan and she once again was putting herself at the bottom of the list. "I haven't seen her. I don't need to see her. There's nothing that we need to discuss."

Alexis put a soothing hand on his cheek "She was your wife once. She's alive and you're telling me that there is nothing you want to say to her?"

Sonny pulled Alexis in his arms and kissed the top of her head "You are the love of my life. You are my wife. You are the mother of my children. I could talk and talk to Carly all I wanted but it won't change anything. You are everything to me."

Michael closed the door behind him and looked at the couch where Uncle Zander held a sleeping Aunt Kristina in his arms.

Michael walked over to the couch and took the chair next to him "What's going on Uncle?"

Zander shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why don't you tell me? Kristina gets a call from your Uncle Jason saying that your mom needs her sister and to come over immediately. I hear that Carly is alive, and you took her away from the house. What happened?"

Michael laughed and said "Same old Carly. She tried to badmouth my mother so I took her away from the house."

Zander looks at him in question, "I'm the first to admit the mothering skills of Alexis show fruitage. Why do you hate Carly so much?"

Michael snorted and said, "It's not hate, its just trepidation." Zander rolled his eyes "She has you working on depositions with her again doesn't she? God, I used to hate that when I lived with her."

Michael smiled for the first time since hearing the news of his mothers rise from the dead and said "We never came first for her Zander. It was always Sonny this, Jason that, AJ is bad. There was never Michael what do you want? How do you feel about me marrying Sonny for the 3rd time? It was just accept it and move on. When Dad married Alexis, it was the first time I ever had a mother who cared about my needs. Morgan and I were bitches to her at first but she didn't give up on us. She tried her best to include us in everything. That was a mother and it is because of her, I just can't be happy that Carly is back. I can't. I know what a mother is supposed to be and it's not her. It's just not."

Alexis walked down the stairs slowly and headed to the kitchen. Yes, the doctor told her to stay away from salt and stress. But right now what she needed more than anything was some popcorn. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness when she noticed the light on in the living room. Curious, she followed her instincts and went into the room and saw Michael sitting on the couch watching an infomercial.

"Come on Mom, the popcorn is done."

Alexis giggled softly and padded over to the couch next to her son and reached for the bag of popcorn with a laugh.

"What are you still doing up honey?"

Michael looked at Alexis and said "Morgan and Kristina are at Uncle Jason's. Zander and Aunt Kristina left hours ago. Dad usually tells us a bedtime story and even though I'm way too old for that kind of thing it always winds me down before bed. Without it I can't go to sleep."

Alexis nodded "I know that feeling, I'm trying to get to sleep but without all of my children under one roof, I'm anxious. How are you doing?"

Michael shook his head, "I refuse to sit here and talk about myself even more than I already have. How are you doing Mom?"

Alexis smiled softly and pulled Michael into her lap and situated him on her stomach, careful of her pregnancy. She took turns kissing his shoulder and stroking his hair "A mother's job is never done. I come last. Tell me how are you doing?"

Sonny looked at his wife holding his son in her arms as he talked about the fears of Carly's return and how it would affect his life and the life of his family. Alexis listened attentively and without reservation offering him a listening ear and a consoling touch. She was it. If he had ever doubted that she was the one for him, watching her with Michael confirmed it. He would do everything within his power to protect his family because they were his whole world.

Chapter 7

Next Morning

The door was banged upon early in the morning as Sonny was getting up to go prepare breakfast. Rushing to the door, he prayed for strength to deal with Carly if she had decided to show her face this morning. He padded down the stairs and rushed to the front door cognizant of the fact that Michael and Alexis were still sleeping as they had talked almost all night long.

He flung open the door to Jason holding his two youngest children by the necks. "I love you man, but your children are holy terrors. They woke up this morning demanding breakfast. I offered Kelly's but they turned their noses up at that. Then I offered No Name and they turned their nose up at that. Then I offered cereal and milk. We are not even going to discuss the words I heard at that one. Something about their Dad making them breakfast every morning and they eating together like a family?"

Sonny laughed aloud and said "Come on in man, I'll make everyone breakfast, how does that sound?" Barely hearing over the cheers of his children he shooed everyone inside and closed the door.

Alexis looked at herself in the mirror. Sonny had come rushing into their bedroom, something about the children and breakfast as she was rolling over. She gently rubbed her hand over her stomach praying for the strength to face what was on the horizon for her and her family.

Michael stuck his head in the door and said "Mom, thanks for last night I needed it."

Alexis nodded and said "Anytime sweetheart."

Michael grinned and said "Also, we need to talk about someone named Alicia who just happened to show up at the dock while I was wallowing in self-pity. She said something about getting a call from a concerned mother of mine?"

Alexis schooled her face "I have no idea what you are talking about son."

"Dad, pass me the eggs please."

Sonny watched his family sitting down at breakfast and for a second felt the normalcy of the moment. This was how is life had functioned for the last five years. The happiness shining through in each one of his children's eyes was something he cherished. To have children with the woman who made the happiness in his life possible. At that moment Alexis took the stairs one at a time and breakfast was forgotten as all eyes fell on Mom. His children ran out of their chairs and over to hug their mom.

Morgan made it over first "Mom, you didn't give me a chance to tell you about what happened to me at school yesterday."

Kristina rolled her eyes and pulled Alexis's attention to her, "Mom doesn't want to hear about you almost getting caught for cheating."

Alexis spun back to Morgan in shock as Kristina grabbed on her arm "Mom, I was just kidding. Morgan is just getting an honorable mention or something; you have to hear about how many goals I scored in gym yesterday."

Sonny cleared his throat and said "Remove yourself from your mother as I'm sure she's hungry. Someone said something about eating popcorn all last night."

Alexis had the grace to blush and said "I deny any and all involvement in said popcorn incident of last evening."

Michael chuckled and piped up from the table "Good one Mom. I back you 100."

Jason sat back and watched the family unit function, as all the children got ready for school, oblivious to the other issues that surrounded them.

Michael pulled Jason aside "Uncle Jason, I want to see Carly. I need to understand where she has been for these last 5 years. After school, I'm coming to the penthouse; I'll try to bring Morgan if he's interested."

Jason nodded and said, "Are you okay with seeing her again?"

Michael shrugged and said "Mom and I talked. She thinks it's a good idea I meet with her."

Jason looked shocked and said "Alexis? She helped you decide to see Carly?"

Michael nodded and said "Mom's the best. She's always listens to me and offers me advice whether it's advantageous to her or not. I'm taking her advice for now. She's always been there for me and I trust her judgment."

Alexis came up with the jackets for Kristina and Morgan as she helped them get ready. She kissed Morgan on the cheek and said, "That's congrats for that honorable mention you got. Let me know what you want to do in honor of that recognition." Morgan nodded and ran to grab his backpack.

Alexis smacked Kristina on the wrist. "That's for saying that Morgan got in trouble. You are supposed to be looking out for each other not trying to get each other in trouble. Now, what do you want to do oh athletic daughter of mine in honor of your superb sports skills."

Kristina jumped up and down and said, "We are so having a party!"

Alexis shook her head and turned to Sonny and threw him the keys. "Your turn, I'm going back to bed."

Sonny nodded and said "Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'll handle these two. You go back to bed and get some sleep."

"Dad, everything is okay isn't it?"

Sonny turned his eyes towards his daughter and son who remained wooden in the back seat. "Of course it is why do you ask?"

Kristina leaned forward and said "Dad, Mom's not the same. It's almost like she's shutting down or something. What happened? Does this have something to do with Carly?"

Sonny looked towards his son for the recognition at the name of his birth mother but saw nothing. "Morgan, are you alright?"

Morgan rolled his eyes and said "Dad, can't we just go to school? There is nothing wrong with me. Worry about Mom."

Michael helped Alexis cleaning around the house after he had gotten ready for school. "Mom, did you tell Dad about the twins yet?"

Alexis smiled, "In the middle of all this chaos I didn't have a chance to tell him. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic; your dad has been wonderful throughout this time. I'm just worried about where we go from here."

Michael walked over to his mother "Don't worry so much, mom. Do you have to overanalyze everything?"

Alexis laughed nodding and said, "It's a blessing and a curse." The doorbell chime rung and

Alexis looked at Michael in confusion "Your Dad wouldn't forget his keys would he?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. He opened the door to Carly and a policeman and sighed heavily, "Carly, what are you doing here?" Carly ignored her son and pointed to Alexis "There she is. I have the marriage license, what more proof do you need? Arrest her!"


	5. Chapter 8 & Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Deep cleansing breaths are what her ob-gyn had recommended when the stress threatened to send her into a hyperventilation attack and put her life and those of the babies in danger. Alexis took another deep breath and said, "Please come in officer so that we can clear up this confusion."

Michael glared menacingly at Carly and said, "What the hell kind of game do you think you are playing?"

Carly looked at police officer with tears in her eyes "You see officer; she even turned my own son against me. I want you to arrest her for trespassing and kick her out of my house."

Michael cleared his throat and said "Please come in officer, we can clear this up shortly. This woman here is lying. She has been presumed dead for the last 5 years, my mother and father remarried with my father being a widow in the eyes of the law."

The officer took turns looking back and forth between the women. One was apparently pregnant and had the other woman's son behind her with his hands on her shoulders while the blonde banshee screamed about injustice. "Ma'am, can you please come down with me to the station?"

Michael wrapped his arms around Alexis's shoulders and held on tightly. "She's not going anywhere. This woman apart from being my mother is an officer of the court. She's a lawyer and regularly sues the PCPD for fun. Please don't make her take your badge along with the Commissioner's."

Carly turned back to her son and said, "How dare you take her side right in front of me? I'm your mother, I gave you life and you are siding with the enemy right in front of me."

Jason couldn't believe it. She had done it again. Escaped from the safe house and was probably on her way over to Sonny & Alexis to cause more trouble. He took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone "Sonny, I have news for you. News you are not going to like."

He was met with a stony silence as Sonny took a breath of fresh air "I'm not in the mood for anymore bad news. You told me Carly was alive, and she has already shown up at my house causing issues. I haven't even had a chance to speak to Michael about her return. What is it now?"

Jason exhaled and said "She escaped from the safe house again I had her in. I think she's on her way over to your house to cause issues for Alexis."

Kristina looked up as Zander came in the kitchen. "I'm worried about Alexis. I hope you don't mind me not going in to L & B this morning. I'm worried about her. I won't be able to concentrate, if I can't assure myself she's okay."

Zander nodded after planting a sweet kiss on her lips "I'll go with you."

Kristina shook her head and said, "I don't want you to have to miss anymore work and give Ned a reason to fire you. He's already jealous that you won my heart and he lost."

His mother was gone. She had in essence escaped into herself. She was now sitting on the couch in silence as he went back and forth with the officer trying to prove who his mother was. She sat stony-faced and silent. All of a sudden his mother stood up and said vacuously "Michael, don't worry. I'll go down to the station with the officer and talk to Mac. I'm sure Carly will love to go to the police station and explain her disappearance to Mac."

Carly grinned and said "Anytime I get to see you in handcuffs, it is something I won't miss."

The officer shook his head deciding for the first time, that he was taking the lawyer's side. "Ma'am that won't be necessary, I'm not worried about you being a flight risk. You can come down to the station in your own time. I will meet you there; your son here has proved your identity sufficiently and has explained the confusion."

Alexis nodded and after thanking the officer escorted him outside.

"Yes, I'm going with you mom. I'm not leaving you alone with that harpy."

Alexis smiled touched deeply by the display Michael had done for her. "You have school sweetheart, you can't miss anymore on account of this."

Carly chose this moment to pipe up "You really shouldn't miss school anymore than you have to Michael. You are about to graduate and this won't look good."

Michael spun around on her letting all of his frustration be known "You don't get to make a choice. You don't have an opinion. You made that abundantly clear today. I don't want you around here anymore. And to think, Mom had actually convinced me to come see you today. I never want to see you again."

Closing his eyes he prayed for strength. He had beat Sonny to the house and he could hear the screams from inside. Opening the door he saw Michael and Carly going back and forth while Alexis sat on the edge of the chair with her head in her hands.

Jason ran over to Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder shaking her gently, "Alexis, you okay?"

She looked up at him with vacant eyes and said, "I have to go to the police station. Carly asked that I be arrested. Michael was able to prove that I wasn't trespassing and now I'm obligated to go to the police station. Please stop Michael from yelling at his mother he should respect her always. I just don't have the strength to fight anymore."

Michael turned to his mother worried at her words as she solemnly walked up the stairs in silence.

Carly was tired of the insults that were being thrown her way from both her son and her ex-best friend. All for the lawyer who had screwed her husband once and gave him a child. She was winning the battle she had been certain was hers. "So what is this bash Carly day?" The front door banged open as Sonny came running in and came face to face with Carly after 5 years of absence.

Chapter 9

"Mom, I don't want to leave you here alone. I know Dad is here, although he sent me upstairs so he could deal with Carly alone. He wanted me to check on you, but now that he's here, you can go with him."

Alexis smiled at her son and said, "I'm fine sweetheart."

Michael looked at her in unease and said "You haven't said that in a long time mom. What's going on?"

Alexis grimaced softly, "I'm tired of fighting Michael. I'm not as young as I used to be and I just don't have the energy to fight Carly for Sonny. I just don't. I know your father told me that he wasn't willing to lose me but what if I'm not willing to fight? I'm almost middle-aged; I have three children and two on the way to think about. Where does my peace come from? Why am I being forced to leave my own house just to satisfy Carly? The doctor tells me no stress and what do I get? Carly gift-wrapped in a bow on my front doorstep?"

Michael pulled his mother in his arms as the tears flowed down her face freely.

"Carly." That was all Sonny had managed when he had seen her in his living room fighting with Michael and Jason. Alexis had just walked up the stairs when Jason turned to him and let him know that Carly had tried to upset his unsuspecting pregnant wife and his eldest son.

"What can I say to you? What do I say to you? You've been missing for more than 5 years and you just drop back in here with all of the hatred you left here with and none of the gratitude. Nothing for Alexis, who helped me raise your children? You've said nothing of the fact that you have been presumed dead for 5 years. You just came in here making demands that you expect to be fulfilled. It's not going to happen that way, not this time."

Carly had been sure that she could get through to Sonny but now she wasn't so sure. A lot had changed in 5 years. "Sonny, what do you expect me to do? I come back to find my children being raised by my worst enemy. My husband is in love with her and my children are turning on me to defend her. Do you notice a pattern here huh? I want what is mine."

Kristina came into the front door at the sound of all the commotion. She wished on second thought, she had brought Zander. He would have kept her sane and held her back from going off on this bitch. "Why is this bitch allowed in my house?"

Kristina smirked and said "Sonny, the trash goes out on Thursday. You should really take her outside; she smells up the living room."

Jason coughed to cover the laugh that threatened to escape. No, he didn't get along with Kristina on principle alone but she certainly knew how to throw insults.

Kristina ignored Carly after her little barb and turned to Sonny "Did she leave for work already?"

Sonny shook his head and smiled "She's getting ready to go to work."

Carly chose the moment to let her truth come out with a smirk, "Actually she's getting ready to go to the police station."

Three sets of astonished faces turned to her and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Michael helped his mother put on her jacket and then gently touched her stomach where his brothers or sisters lay and kissed his mothers cheek.

"I will always look out for you and them Mom. Don't worry about Carly downstairs or me missing school. I will make it up today after we get back from the police station."

Alexis shook her head in negation, "I will go to the station by myself, or maybe I'll call Kristina. You don't miss school on account of this foolishness."

Michael pulled her in his arms and said "How did we get so lucky to have you as a mother?"

Alexis choked up and said, "I'm the lucky one. I'm the one that doesn't deserve everything that this family has given me."

Carly looked back at the three angry people who were staring at her with loathing. She knew she had gone too far with the policeman but she wanted attention drawn to the whore lawyer who was sleeping with her husband and stealing her family. She was saved from having to speak as Michael came down the stairs with his arms on Alexis's shoulders and a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

Alexis couldn't look Sonny in the eye. Although she knew it was killing him to realize that she wouldn't look at him she wasn't prepared for his eyes. Eyes had always been a window to each other's soul for them and if he looked into her eyes the vacancy in hers would devastate him.

Michael ignored Carly completely and locked his eyes on his Dad and Aunt with relief. "Thanks to Carly here, Mom has to go down to the police station so that she's not put in jail for trespassing on private property. I was going to accompany her but she refused stating I needed to go to school, but I'm glad you're here Dad. You can go with her."

Alexis cleared her throat and said, "Thanks for talking for me Michael but I'll be fine. Kristina will go with me."

Kristina nodded eager to be out of the presence of the woman who was causing her sister such pain. She walked over and locked her hands with Alexis.

Sonny walked over to Alexis and pulled her into his arms. He wanted her focus totally on him to forget about all other outside influences and focus on him and their love; he lifted her eyes up to meet his and saw the fear in them and was angered at Carly's presence in his home and in his life. He touched her face gently with his hand and she leaned into his touch, inhaling his scent. He felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled his wife in his arms and touched her lips gently to his. At the sigh she released, he pulled her tighter in his arms and locked lips with her again. He forced his tongue into her mouth and felt her resist at first but then open herself up to his invasion and gave him everything that was inside of her. Leaving her breathless he released her and placed their foreheads together and said, "I love you. Don't ever forget that." He sealed his declaration with another gentle kiss on the lips and said, "We will talk when you get back."


	6. Chapter 10 & Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Police Station

A solemn Alexis talked with Mac about the latest developments in her life. "Carly is alive. I've been living the last 5 years with a man who isn't my husband legally. Carly came to the house today and let me know that she wanted me out of the house. She had all of the papers to prove her point."

Mac held up his hand and said "Alexis, you don't have to explain. I was at your wedding remember? I know that Sonny married you believing he was a widow. What I can't believe is that Carly would have the audacity to try to get you kicked out of your own house. Why didn't she take into account you have helped Sonny raise her children with love and concern?"

Kristina snorted next to her, "Mac, don't be naïve. Carly is worried about Carly. She doesn't care that my sister is pregnant and shouldn't be stressed out. Her only concern is making Sonny and Alexis pay for trying to have a little bit of peace and happiness with each other."

Mac looked at Alexis in sympathy and said "Look, why don't you go home? I don't need you here anymore. The officer will be properly reprimanded."

Alexis stood up grateful that this hadn't been to stressful and said "Thanks for this Mac. Please don't let the officer get in trouble; he was just following Carly's orders."

Kristina stood up and placed her hand in the small of her sisters back and led her out of the room. Mac shook his head in disgust at Carly's behavior while reaching for the phone.

"Michael, where were you? You missed 1st period and most of 2nd!" Michael smiled briefly at Alicia

"I'm sorry I worried you. I've been having a bad morning." Alicia clucked her tongue at him in sympathy and said "Your birth mother not leaving you alone?"

Michael slammed his lock shut and turned to her "If it only was that simple, I could deal but it's not. She's going after my mother because she knows that will piss me off which she has done a pretty good job of doing. She came to the house this morning with an officer wanting to arrest my mother. Can you believe this crap?"

Alicia flinched at the anger she heard in his voice "Michael, it's not going to be easy on you but you have to be strong. Your family needs you. You can let the anger out on someone else's time." Michael looked at her in question, "How did you get to be so wise? You had a pretty normal family life from what I hear."

Alicia blushed becomingly and said, "Michael, you aren't the only one who has been through life's tough punches. I watch Oprah."

Leaning over he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and my mother."

Alicia looped her hand through Michael's and said "Come on, we are going to be late for our next class."

"I'm glad Jase left, we need to talk Sonny. I've come back to chaos, what is this I hear about you leaving the Mob business. I guess this was another idea of the goody two-shoes?"

Sonny cleared his throat and said "What do you want Carly? Money? House?"

Carly laughed and said, "We are still married you know. I'm sure your wife can tell you that as for as Port Charles is concerned, Alexis is just your mistress. I'm the one with all of the power and I can have your little marriage annulled anytime I want. I'm the one with all of the cards, so unless you starting acting grateful, I will be coming at you with my arsenal full. I'm not giving you a divorce Sonny so you can run back to that whore of yours. I want you and Michael & Morgan and myself to live together as a family."

Sonny laughed inconceivably "I have a marriage here. I have a child with Alexis and in case you haven't noticed she is pregnant with my child. I'm not willing to throw that all away to go to a life of chaos with you."

Carly shook her head, "Then prepare to suffer the consequences."

The No Name Grill

"I'm pregnant with twins." Kristina choked on her drink as her sister dropped the bombshell on her causally.

"That's wonderful Alexis."

Alexis smiled briefly and said "It's scary, terrifying and mind-boggling but I don't know if I would call it wonderful."

Kristina looked at her in question "Why isn't it wonderful?" Kristina watched, as her sister got lost in a trance looking at her wedding ring.

She stopped short of taking it off and looks back at her with a wistful look in her eye "Do you know when I married Sonny, I promised him the night of our wedding that I would never take the ring off. I said that I would always be by his side no matter what life threw at us. I just didn't know life would throw his dead wife back in my face."

Kristina took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently, "Sonny loves you and loathes Carly. No much to be worried about there."

Alexis smiled and said, "It's not Sonny's love I'm worried about. It's Carly. I'm a lawyer I know the law. She's the injured party in the eyes of any judge. I would be crazy to think I could fight and win. I will lose Sonny and I will lose my family when she says the word."

"Dad, I'm home. Are you here?"

Sonny looked up from the television as Michael came in the living room and smiled. "Of course, I'm here. What happened to going to work today?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his father "I told them of my ongoing saga with my undead mother and they offered me the day off. Is Mom home yet?"

Sonny shook his head and flipped off the television and said, "I don't know why she didn't let me go with her."

Michael laughed and said "Dad, you know why. Mom loves you and she doesn't want you to have bad memories of that place. You shouldn't ever have to step foot in a jail again unless of course you're bailing out Aunt Courtney from her latest mess with Uncle Jax."

Sonny smiled softly and then dropped the bomb on him, "Carly told me that she's going to a judge to have my marriage to Alexis annulled."

Michael swore under his breath and stood up "So it's not enough she drags my pregnant mother down to the jailhouse, she now wants to make like the last couple of years didn't exist? What the hell is her problem Dad? What did you ever see in her?"

Sonny laughed at his own stupidity "I was impressed by her fighting for me. At one time that was something I valued more than anything. Not love, respect, or any of the good qualities that your mother taught me. Carly fought for me hard so in my mind, I figured she must've loved me. Now I just want the fighting to be over. I want Carly to leave us alone and our lives to go back to normal."

Michael smiled sadly and said, "That's just it dad. Life will never be the same again."

Chapter 11

"We're home!" Michael laughed as he watched his brother and sister come running in the house ready to dump their backpacks on the floor and go play.

"You know Dad will kill you if he comes downstairs and sees this."

Morgan and Kristina looked around in question, "Where is Dad? He didn't forget to make our snacks again did he?"

Michael looked at his brother and sister in exasperation "Of course Dad didn't forget your snacks. Don't you know that he starts making snacks for after school after you two leave in the morning? Dad just went upstairs to lie down. Mom just called me on her cell phone. She's running a little late, something about Aunt Kristina wanting to go shopping."

They both took this information well and started to run into the kitchen to see what their father had concocted for their snack. Morgan was trailing Kristina when he stopped and turned around "Mike, can we talk about something?"

Michael looked at his brother denoting the seriousness that overtook his features "Of course, we can talk. Always, you know that."

Morgan nodded and said, "What is she like? What is Carly like?"

Carly had spent the last three hours with her mother weaving for her a tale of intrigue, kidnapping, and a grand escape. She only hoped that the story didn't change too much or she over embellished any details. She had to make sure if she was questioned by anyone else that her story would remain the same.

Her cell phone rang startling her out of her reverie as she answered, "Carly here."

The speaker on the other end had good news for her. It had been a good idea to team up with Helena to ensure that she had backing. It delivered news that would make Sonny and Alexis sorry for trying to turn her children against her and steal her family.

Armed with three bags full of baby clothes, Alexis struggled to get into the front door. The door flung open as Sonny saw her struggling with the bags.

She graced him with a gentle smile "How was your day honey?"

He grabbed the bags out of her hands and shooed her inside. He sat the bags down inside and pulled her in his arms. She tried to pull back but he was too strong and he forced her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alexis, you are still carrying this. I've let you go on too long with this on your shoulders, let it go. This is not something that we can change or lament. It happened, she's alive we'll deal with it, together as a team. We will not shut each other out. I won't allow it. I don't do well without being able to share everything going through my head and my heart with my best friend."

Alexis inhaled the scent that was all Sonny's, her husband, as the last few days ran through her mind. After reviewing the past days events, she fell limp in his arms and he tightened his grip. "Sweetheart, I've got you. Its okay, let go. We will get through this, together."

Shutting his bedroom door, he turned to his brother in question. "What brings this up?"

Morgan sat on the edge of his brother's bed, "You are the only one who has a clear memory of her. You told me that life sometimes was hard. I just need to know if it's worth it to see her. I don't want to upset Mom or setup myself for heartache."

Michael sat next to his brother and said "Mom is the one who encouraged me to go see her. She wouldn't stop you or be upset if you decided to see Carly. I just can't see her, not after everything she's done."

Morgan growled in frustration, "You see that's it. I don't know whether to go to this woman with open arms or revulsion. I'm confused Mike, what role did she play in our lives? Did she ever love us or were we just a pawn to keep Dad with her? I have to know, whether I chose to have a relationship with her or not depends on the truth in your answer."

Sonny took Alexis's hand as they walked up the stairs. Alexis reached for the doorknob to their room and opened it slowly. She walked in the room and towards her dresser. She pulled her hair up and into a clip and reached for her red, silk robe on the hanger. She felt Sonny come up behind her and kiss the side of her neck and sighed in happiness.

She smiled and said "If I weren't so unbelievably fat right now, I'd make love to you right now."

Sonny laughed and said "Unbelievably fat? I think you are drop dead gorgeous carrying my child and I want nothing more than to make love to you right now."

Alexis shook her head in exasperation and walked into the restroom and Sonny followed her in. She turned around and almost ran into him and said, "Why are you following me around?"

Sonny leaned her against the back of the bathroom door and took her mouth in a breath-robbing kiss. Alexis broke away breathing heavily and Sonny picked her up in his arms. Alexis protested softly and said "I'm too heavy for you."

Sonny smiled and said, "You don't weigh anymore than you usually do. The only difference is that my child is nestled safely within you."

He walked with her in his arms out of the restroom and shut the door. Alexis insisted on him putting her on the floor and she leaned against their bedroom door and locked it behind them, pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his. Tongues met and entangled, hands were everywhere at once, touching, exploring, and removing clothing. When the need to remove the final barriers between them was finally overcome; he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed, laying her down gently on the bed. He kneeled, looking at her; as though she would disappear any second and he wanted to savor every moment he had with her. He lowered himself into her arms started to getting lost in the sensation of skin against skin. She loved the feel of his hot skin against hers. He kissed her face, her neck, covering her mouth with his. His hands moved to her breasts; fingers pinching her achingly hard nipples. She moaned into his mouth. The fire of what he was doing to her burned down her whole body and settled between her legs. She reached down wanting to touch him, eager to know what he felt like in her hands.

Edited for Adult Content. Please email me for the rest of this section. Let's just say Sonny and Alexis make love

"How is Carly you ask? Well she can be self-centered. She can be rude but she loves us but not enough to put us above any man."

Morgan nodded and said, "I had a feeling it was something like that. I remember you telling me at one time you almost had like 5 dads right?"

Michael laughed shortly and said "It was rather sad actually but it was only 4, there was Tony who is Grandma's ex-husband, Jason who is now our Uncle Jason, AJ who I understand is really my father but has nothing to do with me and there was Sonny who I love like and consider my father."

Morgan shook his head and said, "That's crazy. Mom would never do that would she?"

Michael laughed at the thought and said, "Of course not. Our mother has too much class for that."

Morgan stood up and walked to the door "Thanks for this, I think I know what I have to do."

Sonny held Alexis in his arms still basking from their lovemaking. He had needed this reconnecting of souls almost as much as she had. The days and nights were long without her. Alexis snuggled towards him and sighed in contentment. Sonny felt a thrill course through him at the sound of her relaxation. He knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby but lately it seemed like everything was slipping out of his control and he was losing his grip on reality and his marriage. Carly was intent on invading every aspect of his life, especially the ones that were sacred to him.

Alexis opened her eyes and said, "You can't sleep can you?"

Sonny laughed quietly and said, "Of course I can sleep, I'm just worried about you."

Alexis smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to get my bag off of the floor. I believe in our haste we left certain things on the floor."

Sonny smiled as he watched the blush run over his wife's face as he slipped out of bed after putting on his boxers and headed to pick up her bag. Alexis took this time to acclimate herself in bed and pull the covers up over her breasts.

Sonny handed her the bag and said, "What is this surprise that you have for me?"

Alexis smiled and started digging in her bag and handed him an envelope. "In all the excitement, I didn't get a chance to give you this."

Sonny looked at the envelope questioningly, "What is this?"

Alexis laughed at his curiosity and said, "Would you just open it please?"

Sonny nodded and pulled out the item "It's a picture. A sonogram, is this our baby?"

Alexis leaned over to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks as she pointed out the miracle on the photograph "These are our children. We are having twins Sonny."


	7. Chapter 12 & Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Twins, we are having twins? My god, I can't believe it, two babies?"

Alexis nodded pleased at the joy on his face.

Sonny grabbed her to him and kissed her again. "You've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to spend my every waking hour with you and our children."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Sonny reveling in the feel of him in her arms. "You do know what this means don't you?"

Alexis pulled back and looked at Sonny with a question in her eyes, "No, what does this mean?"

Sonny held her close and said, "This means you quit the law firm until after the babies are born. I want no complaints from you on this."

"May I help you?"

Carly felt ill at the person standing in front of her. She knew it was the brat of Sonny and Alexis grown up "I need to speak with Sonny."

Kristina eyed the woman in front of her and said, "My dad is currently upstairs with my mom. They're indisposed."

The little girl guarding the front door met Carly with a solid block as she tried to push her way in. "Look Kristina, I don't have time to straighten out your rude behavior all you need to do is follow what I'm telling you, which is go get your father for me."

Kristina shook her head and said, "I know you. You are Carly, mistress of the revolving grave doors. What is it with you and not staying dead? Do you enjoy popping up every couple of years and ruining people's lives? My parents don't need nor want to see you so I suggest you leave."

Carly raised her hand to slap Kristina but was impeded by her son grabbing her hand "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Jason laughed as Courtney explained to him in twenty words or less Jax and hers latest scheme that had landed them in jail. "So we had decided to go skinny dipping and had double dared each other to skinny deep in different locations. Who knew the location Jax picked was private property?"

Jason shook his head in laughter and said; "Well you two certainly know how to keep the spice in your marriage. I'll certainly give you that."

Courtney smiled and hooked her arms through Jason "How is my brother? I haven't been by in a couple of weeks. I know they must be excited about the latest addition to the Davis-Corinthos clan."

Jason felt the smile leave his lips, which Courtney noticed. "What's going on? Everything is alright with Alexis and the baby right?"

Jason nodded and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry about that. No, it's something much worse than that."

Courtney stopped walking and said, "Will you just tell me Jason? What's going on with my brother?"

Jax chose this moment to come up and wrap his arms around his wife eager to hear news about his favorite ex-wife as well. "Carly is alive."

Morgan had never resorted to violence against any adult but seeing this woman about to raise her hand at his sister brought out the fierceness in him.

Kristina smirked at Carly "I told her that Mom and Dad were upstairs sleeping but she didn't want to listen to me. She demanded entry and when I said, no she tried to hit me."

Morgan looked at Carly for the first time since he was a baby and stepped back. Carly walked forward looking at her son, who was entering his preteen years. "Morgan, my god is that you?"

Morgan looked at his mother and nodded slowly. Carly held out her arms to him and Morgan looked at them in confusion. Kristina stepped back and watched the reunion with curiosity. Morgan walked over to her and took his mother in his arms. Carly stifled a sob as she embraced her son for the first time in five years.

Michael looked up as his father entered his room. He smiled at the dazed look on his father's and said, "She told you huh?"

Sonny nodded slowly and said, "Although, I might need your help in convincing her to give up her law practice for the remainder of her pregnancy."

Michael laughed and said, "Why me? Mom listens to you."

Sonny shook his head in negation "Not like she listens to her oldest son. There is a bond there that I can't touch; she respects your opinion on things. Some things even more than she would other people like her husband."

Michael laughed silently pleased that he had that connection with his mother, "Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure she takes it easy. How's she doing with this whole Carly thing?"

Sonny sat on the edge of Michael's bed "I'm worried about her son. She's trying to act like everything is acceptable and she can handle it but then there are moments when I see her shut down as if she's closing herself off from me emotionally. It's those times that worry me the most. I can't lose her."

The door flung open as Kristina ran in the room "Sorry to interrupt but that Carly woman is downstairs and she is with Morgan."

Michael and Sonny flew off the bed to run downstairs with Kristina hot on their heels.

"How have you been sweetheart? I've missed you so much."

Morgan pulled back hesitant to feel anything for this woman in front of him. "Where were you?"

Carly cleared her throat and launched into the explanation she had planned prior to leaving Helena's island.

Morgan listened attentively but then stood up and cut her off "It's a nice story but that's all it is. You know that my father had all kinds of connections and if not me Uncle Jason. You told me that Uncle Jason used to be your best friend. Why didn't you try to reach him or send a message to Michael or me? We needed you and you weren't there for us. Dad married Alexis and we became a real family. She was always there loving us, putting us first and she never put you down not once. Not like what I have heard that you have done since your return. Why the drastic change? If Alexis was this bitch that you said she was, why didn't you come save us from her?"

Michael came running down the stairs with his father and sister on his heels "I can answer that one, we were never number one on her list. Not then and certainly not now."

Chapter 13

Sonny stared at the woman who now invaded his living room. After hearing that she had dared to raise a hand to his child he felt the bile rise in his throat. "Go upstairs you guys and keep your mom company."

Morgan and Kristina were quick to obey but Michael stayed back and shook his head "No Dad, I'm not leaving you alone with this woman. Someone has to put her in her place once and for all and if you can't handle it I will. Morgan, Kristina upstairs with Mom now."

The kids were quick to listen to their father and eldest brother and ran upstairs as Sonny and Michael braced for another encounter with Hurricane Carly.

"She's what?"

Courtney gasped in shock at the story that Jason had weaved for about Carly's return from the dead. "Oh my god, I can't even imagine how Alexis must feel. Her whole world is those children and my brother. Her law practice has even taken a back seat to her family. She devoted her life to them."

Jason shook his head "She _devotes_ her life to them. Nothing has changed. I'm sure there are things that need to be worked out but I don't doubt that Sonny wants nothing to do with Carly. How can he want to after everything she put him through and is now putting his pregnant wife and family through? He would be crazy to take her back."

Courtney shrugged his shoulders "I have no doubt that Alexis is the woman for my brother, I have never seen him more at peace and joyous as he is with her and the children. I'm just worried about what Carly will do when she realizes that Sonny doesn't want her. She's capable of anything as you well know."

"Mom, Dad sent us upstairs to keep you company."

Alexis felt her eyes starting to close after the day that she had, but forced herself to stay alert to deal with her two youngest children and said, "Come here you two, I have something to tell you."

Morgan and Kristina jumped on the bed lying gently on Alexis's stomach and said, "What is it Mama?"

It was the times like these that Alexis always cherished. Knowing that her children loved her and she gave love in return.

"I never got to tell you what the doctor told me about your brother or sister." Kristina sat up and said, "Let me guess, you have to carry the child for 10 months instead of 9."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her daughter "You must know that wasn't one of your best jokes. No actually, the doctor told me that you were going to have not one but two brothers or sisters or a mixture of both."

Morgan and Kristina sat up in shock and Kristina looked at her brother in humor and said, "Twins? I guess Dad really is potent huh Morg?"

"What are you doing here Carly? I thought I made myself pretty clear, the last time we spoke."

Carly smirked at him and said, "Yes you and my son made yourselves crystal clear. I also remember however telling you that I wasn't giving up so easy and that I was fighting for my family. You used to admire that quality in me at one time Sonny."

Michael felt his blood boil as she spoke "What family? The family you faked your death for once. The one you love totally right?"

Carly looked at him in shock and said, "Who told you I faked my death?"

Michael laughed and said, "Uncle Jason and I have long talks. Talks about the type of person you really were. You thought I wouldn't find out that you tried to punish my dad for falling in love with Alexis by faking your death? I knew what you were capable of but to put Grandma and myself through that just to further your own purpose makes me sick!"

Carly shook her head and said, "That wasn't the case this time. I was kidnapped, just like I told Morgan."

Michael laughed shortly and said, "Sure, we believe you."

Sonny looked between the two of them at felt worried at the amount of hate that Michael had in his heart for Carly.

"Come on you two let's go to bed." Alexis eased herself out of bed and took her two youngest children to bed. After tucking in Kristina she took Morgan to his room and helped him into bed. Starting to walk out of the room, she heard his voice and stopped. "Did you call me sweetheart?"

Morgan nodded "Mom, I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful that you were the one that married Dad and are helping raise us. You are really the best mother I've ever had. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you. I love you."

Alexis walked over to her youngest son and kissed him gently on the temple and said, "I love you too, and I always will sweetheart."

Morgan nodded confident in his mother's love and closed his eyes to drift out into sleep.

She was halfway back into bed when she realized that she hadn't heard from Sonny or Michael in awhile. Turning around she slipped back on her robe and started towards the stairs. She stopped when she saw downstairs that Sonny and Michael were in a heated argument with Carly. She started to turn back to bed but something kept her listening at the top of the stairs.

Carly was positively gloating as she pulled out the paper from her purse "This paper I have changes everything."

Sonny crossed his arms and looked at Michael in pity and said, "What is that piece of paper and what does it have to do with you leaving my house now?"

Carly smiled slyly and said, "This piece of paper renders your marriage to Alexis invalid. You are still legally my spouse in the eyes of the law."


	8. Chapter 14 & Chapter 15

Chapter 14

She felt the air leave her lungs, as her worst fears became reality. Carly was taking away her family and she was powerless to stop her. She slid down the wall that was holding her up for the moment and as she slid down the wall, she lost consciousness.

The noise must've startled all in conversation because they looked to the stairs and Michael was the first to move. "Mom! Mom! Are you okay?"

Sprinting he took the stairs two at a time until he reached his mother who was leaning against the wall with her hand lying protectively over her swollen belly. He put his hand on her face as the fear sent him spiraling him out of control.

His father came up behind him and moved him out of the way "Alexis, honey talk to me. Wake up Alexis. Come on honey, stop scaring me."

Sonny turned to Michael and said, "Quick get me the alcohol and call the doctor. I don't know what happened."

Michael turned to look at the bottom of the stairs where Carly waited on bated breath "Leave. Haven't you done enough for today?"

Carly turned and stormed out but not before stating "This is far from over, I will be back in the morning and nothing not even fainting pregnant woman can stop us from having this conversation."

Jason stood at the entrance of General Hospital waiting for Sonny, Alexis, and Michael to come in to the ER. They had been unable to awaken Alexis after her spell and had been advised by her ob-gyn to take her to the hospital. He had received the call on his cell phone from Michael, as they were en route to the hospital.

Michael came rushing through the door and into Jason's arms. "God will this ever stop Jason? I can't keep watching my family fall apart and Carly win. I'm tired of it. Someone needs to put a stop to her."

Jason pulled back and nodded in agreement. Someone did need to put a stop to Carly. He cleared his throat and said, "Where are your Mom and Dad?"

Michael looked at him in fear and said, "The doctors took her directly to the ob-gyn office. Even though Dad is no longer in the mob, he still has his ties. They all agreed to meet him at the hospital as soon as he called, I guess his voice still strikes fear in some people."

"How is she?"

The ob-gyn looked at Sonny in sympathy and said, "Don't worry about her. Her blood pressure just dropped dangerously low which caused the black out. Has she been under any stress lately? The only other cause for this would be that she's not eating right which I'm sure you wouldn't allow to happen because you were such a stickler about her diet before when she was pregnant with Kristina."

Sonny felt the tears seep at his eyelids "My ex-wife has come back from the dead and has been harassing my wife."

He walked over and gently stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

Dr. Meadows looked at him and said, "She can't have anymore of this type of stress. It's not good for her heart and it's not good for the babies either. She's already at risk because of her age."

Sonny nodded and said, "Doctor I don't know what to do. I can't be away from my wife, it would kill me, but after what you just told me she can't be with me either can she?"

Dr. Meadows looked at him and said, "I know you love your wife, but the best thing for her is to be away from whatever stressful situation is in your life."

"Did you check on your brother and sister?"

Michael smiled indulgently at his father and said, "Of course but they don't know what's going on. When I called Aunt Courtney over, she and Jax told me that they were still sleeping. They don't even know we left the house."

Sonny nodded pleased with his son but preoccupied with his wife. Michael looked at him worried and said, "What did the doctor say about Mom? Is she going to be alright?"

Sonny felt the emotion threatening to choke him as he spoke, "Your mom, is going to have to leave the house for awhile son."

Michael looked at him in shock "What do you mean leave the house? This is the house, which she picked out with you. Why does she have to leave?"

Sonny put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Dr. Meadows doesn't want your Mom subjected to stress. If she stays with me in that house, Carly will never cease to bother her and you and I both know that's a given. We have no way of preventing that."

Michael swore again for the second time in the day and mentally chastised himself. If his mother heard him talking like that she would tan his hide. "Dad, I get what you're saying but don't you think being away from you will be stressful? We haven't all been separated since we became a family almost seven years ago."

Michael walked into the room that Dr. Meadows had setup for his mother. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully made him feel ashamed. They had failed her, she had protected them from everything and everyone, but the one person who decided to come back from the dead had in essence taking away her feeling of security. The doctor had been explicit that his mother not be subjected to any more stress. He leaned over and kissed his sleeping mother on the forehead, "I promise, you Mom. This will not be permanent. Carly will be out of all of our lives once and for all. I promise."

Chapter 15

"I want you to get us the penthouse suite at the Port Charles Hotel."

Sonny looked at his son in shock and said, "What are you planning on doing there?"

Not being able to meet his father's eyes he directed his request to Jason "She needs to be away from stress. I talked to the doctor myself, there's no other option. My mom needs rest and with Carly barging into our house every other hour trying her latest trick to win you back is not the way. Now, we find out that Carly has made the marriage of my father to my mother annulled in the eyes of the law? She'll be in my mothers face with that every chance she can get."

Jason nodded and said, "I can do that. Sonny, are you okay with that?"

Michael looked over at his father and saw the devastation that was there in his eyes and felt sympathy for him.

He walked over and pulled his father into a hug "This is not a matter of whether we love you or not. This is a matter of life and death, our mother, your wife and those children that she carries. She can't be made to handle this all on her own."

Sonny nodded while swiping at the tears that had escaped his eyelids "What about Morgan and Kristina? We are dividing our family in half."

Next Morning

Sonny walked into the house after a night spent at the hospital. Alexis still hadn't awakened and the doctor was starting to get worried. Michael had stated that he would stay at the hospital with her giving him time to prepare breakfast and the children for this morning as well as starting to pack some of his wife's belongings. Sighing with the weight on his shoulders, he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his children who would soon be down the stairs.

Michael looked up as Alicia walked into the hospital. He looked around in shock and said, "What are you doing here?"

Alicia smiled softly and said, "I called your house and your father answered and told me you were here and probably needed some moral support. It's not getting any easier is it?"

Michael shook his head and said, "Alicia, I have to leave my house. I had to tell my father that I was moving in with my mother to ensure that she gets no more stress. My father hasn't been separated from my mother since he first found out about her pregnancy with Kristina. This will kill him and Carly will be waiting there for the kill. She's lying in wait to destroy my family and I don't know what to do anymore to stop her."

"Where's Mom? Where's Michael?" He was bombarded with those questions after he had placed breakfast on the table.

Sonny sat down with his kids and said, "Your mom is at the hospital. Morgan is there with her until she awakens."

Morgan stopped mid-bite while Kristina choked on her orange juice "Why are we here and not there with her?"

They threw down their napkins and started to run for the door as Sonny called from behind them "There is nothing you can do there."

His children turned on him in shock and Kristina practically shouted, "We can do a lot more for Mom at the hospital than sitting here eating omelets."

Sonny nodded and said, "Okay, we'll go but not before I tell you the latest."

Morgan and Kristina exchanged equal looks of fear and said, "What's going on now dad?"

Sonny exhaled a deep breath and said, "Carly had my marriage to Alexis annulled. We aren't legally married."

"Hey Mom, the doctor told me you were awake. There's someone I want you to meet."

Alexis met eyes with the girl that she had been hearing so much about and felt her heart drop. She was a mini-replica of herself. "Mom, this is Alicia. Alicia, this is my mother."

Alexis smiled at her and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alicia. Michael has told me so much about you that I think I know you already."

Alicia smiled back and said, "Same here. He has filled me up with so many compliments of you that I thought I was going to have to go home and make my mother show me how much she loved me."

Alexis shook her head and looked at Michael "Is your father here?"

Michael shook his head and said, "I sent him home. I wanted him there for Kristina and Morgan as well as starting to pack some of your things."

Alexis looked up in shock and said, "Are you kicking me out of the house?"


	9. Chapter 16 & Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Mom, will you please stop acting so unreasonable. Dr. Meadows told Dad and me no more stress. Stress is where Carly is. I'm moving you away from Carly. I had Uncle Jason rent out the penthouse suite in the Port Charles Hotel for you and I until further notice. It's only temporary until this mess with Carly is straightened out."

Alexis started to sob softly and Michael ushered Alicia out of the room.

He knew how much his mother hated to cry and especially in front of anyone she didn't know that well. "Mom, don't cry. You know that if there was any other way."

Alexis turned back to her son who took her in his arms "I know that you and your father are only looking out for me but I've never been apart from you guys. This feels so surreal. I don't want to leave; I just don't want to leave my family."

Kristina looked at Sonny in sympathy. She had come over to check on her sister and had stumbled into the latest stunt by Carly and the effect it had on her sister. The kids weren't talking to him currently and he was distraught.

She sat down next to him on the couch and said, "It's going to be okay. There is nothing that can make my sister stop loving you and vice versa. This is just until you get Carly out of your life once and for all."

Sonny nodded at Kristina "My head knows what I'm doing but my heart is a different story. Even when Alexis was pregnant with Kristina and we weren't together we were together. We were connected we have always been connected and Carly knows that. She is trying to destroy that connection and in doing so she knows she is destroying me." Kristina put her arm around Sonny's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

Jax threw the paper down in disgust and turned to his wife "Have you seen the latest headlines? Ex-Mafia Princess comes back to life. She's all anybody is talking about now."

Courtney nodded in agreement and said, "It's sad really. My brother had forgotten all things Carly and then this happens. He wants to believe that everything will be okay but with Carly on the warpath one is never sure."

Jax stood up and said, "Well, I want to check on Alexis and Sonny. You know that Sonny was never my favorite person but after everything he changed and Alexis is the reason for that. I just want to offer my services, in case I'm needed."

Sonny looked at his two children who sat at the door refusing to meet his eyes "I know you two are upset with me but what would you have me to do?"

Morgan looked at his father and said, "Wake us up! Tell us what is going on! Don't come in here and make breakfast like everything is okay!"

Sonny flinched under the anger he heard from his son and said, "How do I act? How do I talk to you? This woman I thought was dead is alive and intent on destroying my family and my home! She will stop at nothing until I'm hers again and the one person, who could help me out, who is my counterpart in every sense of the word, is in a hospital bed because this got to be too much for her emotionally. What do I say huh?"

Kristina put her arm on her father's shoulder to stop his rant "Dad, you can't do anything with Carly in the way but be honest. It's all we expect from you. It's all we want. Come on, we need to get to the hospital."

Jason looked up as Carly entered his home "I see you've been to the papers. You have certainly been busy in your return."

Carly looked at Jason cautiously trying to gauge his reaction but as usual he was stony faced with her. "It was time Jase. It was time for the world to know that I was alive and not going anywhere. I'm back for good and I'm back to win my family."

Jason shook his head "You are back until you realize that it is worthless that you're returning. No one will stop what they're doing and much less Sonny. They have moved on Carly. Maybe, just maybe if you had come to them humble you would have had a chance with Michael and Morgan but you didn't. Now you are going to lose everything. You know damn good and well how Sonny feels about family and especially the pregnant women in his life. You have just helped kicked out his pregnant wife, now what do you think he thinks of you?"

The little hospital room got much bigger as Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Sonny suddenly surrounded Alexis. She looked at her family and willed the tears that threatened to fall back. This would be the last time they were all together like a family for a while. She had never been separated from everyone here. She didn't hid her emotions well so she tried to crack a joke, "So who brought the popcorn?"

Scattered smiles were on the faces of her children "Mom, is it true you're leaving the house?"

Startled at the directness of the question Alexis met Morgan's eyes to answer his question "Your father and brother feel it's the best for me considering everything that is going on. With the twins on the way, the doctor has stated that I can't have stress."

Morgan nodded not convinced and said, "So we cause you stress right?"

Alexis shook her head and said, "Of course not sweetheart. My family doesn't cause me stress. Carly and her antics do. Dr. Meadows is just looking out for me and your new brother and sister."

Chapter 17

Sonny had sent all of his children outside so that he could spend some time alone with Alexis. Just being in her presence and making memories with her until he had to leave her but not by his own choice would help him get through the nights without her by his side.

He looked at her hand, which was empty of jewelry and was scared "You promised me on our wedding night, that you wouldn't take off the ring, where is it?"

Alexis looked down at her ringless hand in confusion and said, "They must've taken the ring off when they were running all the tests on me. I didn't want to take it off. I promised you on our wedding night that I wouldn't take it off for anything and I have kept the promise, until today that is."

Sonny stood up busying himself looking for the ring and after he found it tucked away in a drawer in her personal effect bag, he walked back over to the bed. He pulled the ring out of her personal effect bag and kissed it softly before placing it on her finger and saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

Alexis felt the tears falling down her face at the love she heard in his voice "I love you so much Sonny. I'm scared that this is it. That she will tear us apart for good and I won't be able to fight her for you. I'm not exactly what you would call desirable at the moment."

Sonny laughed and said, "You are more desirable to me now sitting in this hospital bed then when I put this ring on your finger five years ago. You have transformed this family and me into something that is worth getting up each morning for. I will never put anyway not even Carly above you and our family."

Alexis smiled and leaned forward as Sonny placed the ring on her finger and her lips brushed his softly.

Michael looked at his brother and sister who were sulking outside Mom's room. "I love Dad and all but he sure hogs Mom. We have to leave Mom and we can't even spend our last couple of minutes with her. By the way why are you staying with her? Why can't we all go to the penthouse together?"

Michael smiled at his younger brother and said, "First of all, Dad needs to spend as much time as possible with Mom so that he can have the strength to handle Carly once he goes back to the house with you. You guys are going back to the house because Dad will need someone with him to help keep him together and focused. Besides, what are you complaining about? On many occasions I've heard both of you say that I was a Momma's boy and you two were Daddy's kids. Who better to be with Mom than me?"

Morgan and Kristina exchanged guilty glances and said, "Okay you're right. We just don't want to lose everything and everyone all together. We were a family up until a couple of days ago; I don't want to lose all of it in one moment. Besides, I can't stand this Carly woman. All she does is complain about how Dad doesn't love her etc and badmouth the woman who raised us."

Michael nodded and said, "I know what you are talking about but don't worry. When times get to be too rough over there all you have to do is call me, and I'll come pick you up. We'll all have a slumber party at Mom's new place."

Carly opened the door to the house that he shared with that whore lawyer of his and moved her suitcases in. This was it; she had to give her greatest role of her life here. She was going to win her husband and children back but she had to be prepared. This was going to be a hard role. Closing the door behind her she looked around and cringed at the living room. Everything was so bland and homey here. She needed to spice up the quarters a bit.

"So Mom, are you ready for me to spring you out of this joint?"

Alexis nodded and said; "Your dad told me that he wants this to be over as quick as possible so that he doesn't have to live with Carly for too long. How will I get my belongings?"

Michael smiled and leaned over kissing her on the forehead "Dad packed up all of your pertinent stuff. He didn't want everything gone because he doesn't want to have to strain his back when he moves you back in. Uncle Jason already had everything moved to the Port Charles Hotel so the transition should be smooth."

Helping his mother out of the bed and into the wheelchair he heard his mother mumbling under her breath "What was that Mom?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders while resting her palms on her stomach "When I first came to Port Charles, all those years ago I stayed at the Port Charles Hotel. Who would've thought that after all this time I would be going back to my beginnings and starting over again with nothing?"

Michael stopped the wheelchair in the middle of the hallway and turned towards her, "You have everything and have lost nothing. The only person that will lose in all of this is Carly. I promise you that. This is only temporary, believe in Dad, believe in your love and most of all believe in yourself."

Sonny, Morgan and Kristina sat in Ric's office waiting for the man to appear. It didn't take long as the door flung open and Ric walked in "Sorry about that, I was helping Elizabeth pick out furniture over the phone. So what can I do for you guys? I read the news about Carly but didn't get in depth to the article. Where was she?"

Sonny sat forward and said, "It doesn't matter where she was. We just want her gone. I just left my very pregnant wife at the hospital where she will be moving into the Port Charles hotel later on tonight with my eldest son so that I could come here. I want a divorce and I want one yesterday, she has split apart my family. She had my marriage to Alexis annulled."

Ric looked up in shock and pulled out his legal pad and started taking notes "Why weren't you informed about the proceedings so that you could've presented your case?"

Sonny shrugged and said, "She must've bought a judge or something. All I know is that the woman who I have in my house right now is not who I want in either my house or my life. You have to help me get her out of my life once and for all."


	10. Chapter 18 & Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Walking into the penthouse with his mother, he closed the door behind him.

He steered her towards the bedroom, "Mom, you are going to take a nap. It's been a stressful day and I don't want you to have to worry about anything else. I'm having food brought over from the No Name and Aunt Kristina will be by later to ensure you eat it all."

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "You are worse than your father."

Michael smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks for the compliment. I will take it to heart and let Dad know the next time he wonders if I'm taking good care of you."

They sat in the car for five minutes staring at the house. "Dad, are we going to go in? She can't win over every part of our lives. Come on, let's give her hell."

Sonny shook his head at his daughter in laughter. She was always the one that everyone counted on to lighten up a situation with her humor. He nodded and they all stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door.

Kristina took Morgan's hand into her own and squeezed gently. "It's going to be okay brother. We'll get through this."

Ric nodded and said, "I heard about what happened last night and I was just checking in on you."

Alexis smiled gratefully as let him in the penthouse and said, "I'm fine, and Sonny's the one that you need to worry about. He's going through a rough time of it."

Ric smiled and said, "You two are always looking out for each other. He tells me he's worried about you, you tell me you are worried about him. You two are sickening with your love sometimes."

Alexis laughed and said, "So about those divorce papers? Any luck?"

Ric shook his head and said, "I'm checking all kinds of precedents dating back to early times. We will find it Alexis. Maybe not today, nor tomorrow but soon and when we find it she will be out of your lives forever. You won't have to put up with her for too much longer."

Kristina smiled to herself, she was going to make her wish that she had never stepped foot in this house. "Carly, how wonderful to have you back with us? So how long are you planning to stay?"

Kristina sat down on the chair in the living room and crossed her legs and looked at Carly in challenge.

Carly laughed to herself, if this little bitch wanted to play hardball. Hardball it was. "I'm doing fine Kristina how's your mother?"

Kristina nodded pleased that she didn't let the beginning stab go to Carly. "She's fine happy and so much in love with my father that she can't stand it. I'm sure you're aware that she's pregnant with twins."

Sonny put a quieting arm on her shoulder and said, "Kris, that's enough. Carly, what do you want?"

Carly smiled and said, "Honey, I'm back for good."

A Couple Hours Later

Sonny smiled and turned over positioning the cell phone under his ear. He had just gotten finished dead-bolting his bedroom door shut when he realized that he hadn't spoken to Alexis since she left the hospital. He picked up his cell phone and pressed Speed Dial 1, and spoke softly into the phone, "What are you doing? I'm trying to get comfortable in bed without you in it. This will be the first time in I don't know how many years that I'm trying to fall asleep without you by my side. Even when Kristina was born, I stayed in the hospital where you were that night. I feel so crazy tonight Alexis, I'm scared."

Alexis grimaced softly and said, "Well, it's no picnic over here either. Your sister-in-law wants me to get mad and make Carly pay so after force-feeding me dinner she proceeded to tell me I needed to work on a game plan. I just want to get through the rest of this pregnancy with no complications."

Sonny smiled at the exasperation he heard in her voice, "I'm sure you will be fine. You have one of my best men on you at all times."

Alexis laughed softly in his ear "Michael is quick becoming ten times worse than you. Do you know that he got rid of all of the popcorn in the house that Jason brought me? I mean what kind of maniac does that?"

Sonny laughed from the bottom of his stomach for the first time in days and said, "I love you sweetheart. Will you stay with me while I fall asleep?"

Alexis started to talk in a low tone voice. Talk about the weather, talk about the children, and talk in general until she heard Sonny's slow rhythmic breathing that let her know he was asleep as well.

Chapter 19

Next Morning

Michael rolled over in bed at the sound of a knock on the door. He squinted at the alarm clock on his bed next to him and shook his head. Who could it be at this hour of the morning? He quickly got out of bed cognizant of the fact that his mother was still asleep. When he went into to check on her last night he saw her curled up in bed with the pillow between her legs and the cell phone under her ear. The picture she made brought back memories of hatred of Carly even deeper for tearing his family apart in this manner. He opened the door and saw his brother Morgan, Kristina, and his father leaning against the doorjamb all still clad in their pajamas. He looked at them in shock

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kristina walked into the penthouse and flopped onto the couch. She looked back at her brother and said, "Mike, we are a family and for everyday of the last 8 years of my life we have had breakfast together. Dad makes it and we eat it. Now how are we supposed to do that if we are living in separate households?"

Jason looked up as Ric came off the elevator and into his apartment. "What's up man? I have been staying out of trouble so I don't know why you here."

Ric looked at Jason with a smile and said, "Don't worry I'm not here to bust you. I'm here to get some information that I need for a case I'm working on."

Jason looked at him in shock and said, "You need my help. This is definitely a first, what case is it?"

Ric looked to him and said, "Can I sit down?"

Jason nodded and said, "Do you need a drink or anything?"

Ric shook his head and said, "I need to ask for your assistance. I've heard from my client that the last time this person in question disappeared you were able to find her whereabouts as well as the ones she didn't say."

Jason smiled and said, "This is for the divorce right?"

Ric smiled softly "Of course, you don't think I would bother you for anything else do you?"

Jason smiled "Whatever you need. I'll help anyway I can."

Ric nodded while standing up "Good, that's good. I need to know where Carly has been for these last 5 years."

"So Dad is pathetic right?"

Michael looked at his sister in shock and said, "What are you talking about?"

Kristina laughed and said, "You know what I mean. I woke up this morning realizing that this would be the first morning in awhile that we weren't all together so I came up with this idea. Leave Carly high and dry and come over here so Dad could make us all breakfast. You know together as a family. So I go into Dad's room to wake him up and what do I find? He was curled up in the middle of the bed with a pillow between his legs and a cell phone still in his hand."

Michael laughed and said, "Then Dad isn't the only pathetic one. That's how I saw Mom last night."

Morgan looked at his watch "Speaking of Mom, where is she? Shouldn't she be up by now?"

Sonny stuck his head out of the kitchen door and said, "Let her sleep. She's had a stressful couple of days."

Kristina yawned while standing up and said, "I'm still sleepy. Last one to her bed is a rotten egg."

Morgan jumped up eager for the chance to beat his sister and was running towards his mother's room as Sonny's voice trailed behind them "Let your mother sleep you two."

Michael laughed and stood up walking towards the kitchen said, "So Dad, need any help in the kitchen?"

Kristina knocked on the door of the penthouse and was shocked when her brother-in-law answered the door. "Come on in Kristina and Zander breakfast is almost ready."

Kristina smiled and put down her purse while removing her jacket "What are you doing here Sonny? Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you're here, but what's going on?"

Sonny smiled at the both of them and said, "It's your namesake. She woke me up this morning around 6 reiterating to me that she has had breakfast together as a family everyday for the last 8 years and that's is how it was going to continue even if it meant we had to raise like early birds still in our pajamas to make it over here."

Kristina smiled pleased at her namesake and said, "So where are Morgan and Kristina anyway?"

Michael came out of the kitchen with fruit in his hand to set on the table and said, "They are still in bed. I think in all of the excitement of getting out of the house without Carly knowing, they forgot how tired they really were."

Carly checked her watch in disgust. So she had made move one into the house but they were intent on counteracting all of her moves. Very well, the gloves would come off. She was tired of being treated like the bad guy. She wasn't going to continue to play games with Sonny and Alexis for her kids. If they wanted a war, a war they were going to get.

There was someone in her bed. She knew like she knew Roe vs. Wade verbatim. It couldn't be her husband because her husband was across town with her worst enemy. No they weren't together but if she didn't watch out that is how they were going to end up. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down and saw Morgan and Kristina curled up on the left side of her. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she looked at the two of them sleeping so peacefully next to her. She kissed her fingertips lightly and then brushed it against each of their foreheads. They were here. Maybe this had all been a bad dream. But as she looked around her bedroom, she realized it wasn't. This wasn't the house that Sonny and her had been so excited about buying. This was a hotel room and not the house she shared with her children. Her life had been turned upside down by the one person that she had thought could never hurt her again. A dead one.


	11. Chapter 20 & Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Sonny flipped over the last of the strawberry pancakes onto a plate as Michael helped him with all of the preparations for breakfast.

Michael turned to him and said, "Oh Dad, Uncle Jason told me that he was on his way over for breakfast as soon as he had an early meeting with Ric."

Sonny nodded and said, "I asked Jason to help us with the case for divorce against Carly. The quicker she is out of our lives the better."

Michael nodded and said, "I agree. Kristina was going to make some fresh juice while Zander went down to the corner store to get some donuts. He told me that forasmuch as he loved your breakfasts, you were always lacking in sugar."

Sonny laughed and said, "So tell me how your mother is really."

Michael shook his head and said, "She's depressed Dad. She'll eat because I force her too but I don't know how much more of this she can take before she breaks."

Alexis eased out of bed leaving her sleeping children in the bed and reached for the robe on her door. It was eerily quiet in this house and she didn't like it. She never thought that she would need noise to be able to sleep but it provided some comfort for her. She opened the bedroom door and walked outside to see her sister and fiancée sitting on the couch gently flipping through the television channels.

"I didn't know you guys were here. Michael didn't wake me."

Zander walked over to Alexis and kissed her gently on the cheek "Kristina and I didn't want to wake you but we were coming over to see if you wanted to go to breakfast. We knew how much you must've been missing your family. However, when we arrived we were shocked to see your entire entourage here."

Alexis smiled to herself and said, "Wait my entire entourage? Does that mean that Sonny's here too?"

Sonny leaned against the kitchen door and said, "Of course that means I'm here. Where else would I be than with my wife?"

Alexis spun around in shock and quickly as she could reminiscent of the fact that she was pregnant with twins, ran into his arms and kissed him lovingly.

"Jason, you have to help me."

Jason laughed as he retrieved his coat on his way out "Carly, I don't have time for you now or for that matter anytime. Why don't you run to whoever was protecting you for these past 5 years for help?"

Carly rolled her eyes "Are you going to hold my past against me Jase? Not you too! Look, all I'm asking for here is a fair shot. I want a valid chance to win back my husband and my sons. Why is that so hard for everybody to understand?"

Jason pushed the button on the elevator while meeting her eyes "That's not hard at all to understand. What is has to do with the fact that you've come home after being missing for 5 years with no humility. You assume Sonny will run back to you. You assume that Michael and Morgan will want to be by your side. You haven't given anyone a chance to process the fact that you are even still alive. And Carly that was your first mistake, your second mistake was underestimating the love that Sonny has for Alexis."

Sonny sighed in happiness. These were the moments of his life that he wanted to remember in his old age, his children sitting around the table with family as they partook of a breakfast together.

Alexis turned to Morgan and said, "So tell me have you given any thought to how you want to celebrate your honorable mention for academics?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and said, "Mom, with everything that's happened, celebration is the last thing on my mind."

Alexis reached her hand across the table and took Morgan's. "You deserve recognition for what you've accomplished. It doesn't matter if Carly has returned from the dead or not. Your father and I are proud of you and we want to help you celebrate your triumph."

Sonny nodded in agreement "You're mother is right Morgan. We need to celebrate."

Kristina smiled and said, "Well, I have an idea. Seeing as how you still need to celebrate my achievement for sports, we can combine the two celebrations with a huge party."

A Couple of Hours Later

Morgan, Kristina and Sonny walked back into the house with smiles on their faces. They had spent the morning in the company of their real family. Carly sat in the middle of the room with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

Kristina smiled and said, "What Carly you didn't get our note?"

Carly rolled her eyes at Kristina and said, "Why don't you go upstairs or better yet go live with your mother?"

Sonny turned to his daughter and said, "Morgan, take your sister upstairs. She doesn't need to hear this."

After they were safely upstairs he turned to Carly and said, "Okay, we are playing this game your way. You moved into my house uninvited and I haven't said a word. You had my marriage to Alexis annulled, again no word. I however, will not tolerate you disrespecting my children. You will never mistreat my children again do you hear me? If you can't be kind and courteous to Kristina, then don't speak to her at all or better yet, leave."

Carly laughed and clapped her hands "That's rich coming from you. You who couldn't even insure that my kids didn't grow to hate me are putting restrictions on me? I don't think so; it's time for ground rules Sonny."

Chapter 21

Sonny sat down in the chair across from Carly. "Okay, talk. What ground rules do you want to put down? We need to be nice to one another in public but in private the hate is shown to all?"

Carly looked at Sonny with a pleading voice, "I have tried, and tried with you and my sons. But no one is listening to me. Alexis is now out of the house, I want it to stay that way. I want us to work on being a family again."

Sonny laughed and said, "My wife is pregnant. Did you suddenly forget that fact? Or maybe you just conveniently chose to forget that I already have a family with Alexis. Either way I'm not leaving her side."

Carly grimaced and said, "You don't have to rub in the fact that she's pregnant to me. I know believe me I know. Why can't we just work on the two of us and forget about all of the other outside distractions."

Sonny stood up practically yelling, "You call my children an outside distraction?"

Carly flinched at the anger in his voice "Distraction was the wrong word. I want us to have a chance to work on you and me and our sons. By the way I didn't notice Michael come in with you guys, where is he?"

Jason sat down with Michael at the penthouse and said, "So how are things Michael?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "You missed breakfast. Dad made plenty, if you want leftovers let me know. The microwave is only a minute away."

Jason smiled grateful for the offer "I'm fine but Ric came by to see me. Something about helping out with divorce case that your father is doing. He wants me to find where Carly was for the last five years."

Michael sighed with disgust "So once again Carly is the center of attention. No one cares where she has been; the only thing that matters is getting her out of lives for good. Whatever you can do to get Carly out of our lives as soon as possible would be greatly appreciated."

Alexis sat on the bed with Alicia as she was helping her organize the photo albums. "You're a special person, you know that right Alicia?"

Alicia looked at Mrs. Corinthos in shock "What are you talking about?"

Alexis smiled and said, "You are sitting here with your boyfriend's mother helping her sort out photo albums. Why are you not out there with him doing fun things that youngsters do?"

Alicia smiled beatifically and said, "You are someone who is different from every other woman I've known. You took 2 children who weren't yours and made them forget that they ever had a mother. You made a mobster turn straight and have kept that family single handedly together. As corny as it sounds, I admire you so much Alexis and I only wish that when I'm you age that I'm have as wonderful as you are. Now enough with the compliments, what do you say we get back to these photo albums huh?"

"He's gone Carly. He preferred to be with his mother than see how you ruined his family."

Carly stood up in shock "My son, my firstborn decided to abandon me to go protect Saint Alexis?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "Your son was raised right. He has respect and love for the person who never left his side and never put him beneath any man. Your son loves Alexis and you can't stand it can you? You want her to disappear almost as much as I want you gone. It's laughable really."

Carly grimaced, "Where is he?"

Sonny shrugged and said, "I'm not a liberty to say. Michael is guarding his mother with his life and the last person in the world, he wants around her is you."

Carly stood up and said, "What will it take Sonny? What can I do to show you that I'm sorry for the things I've done? I want it all back and I'm willing to fight. I'm trying to change here, why can't you meet me halfway?"

"So Mom did you have fun with Alicia?"

Alexis looked at her son with a question her eyes "Why did you want her to stay with me? She is a wonderful girl and I'm happy that you're dating her but she should be spending time with you and not me. Just because you have me under lock & key here doesn't mean you have to provide me with entertainment. I can do alone all by myself."

Michael put an arm around his Mom's shoulder and sat next to her on the bed. "It's love Mom. Its love that keeps me here with you and love that keeps all of us here with you. No one and I repeat no one is forcing us to be with you. We enjoy it and we love being with you."

Alexis smiled and snuggled into Michael's shoulder "I love you son. Thanks for being here with me; I don't know what I would do without you or my family."


	12. Chapter 22 & Chapter 23

Note: Again thanks for all the wonderful replies. I'm cherishing each one and looking forward to trying to live up to your expectations. I've brought a little teaser with me that  
is going to help shape the story for the remainder of where we are going. We are almost finished so hang in there. As always replies, comments, suggestions etc are greatly appreciated.

FoxyWombat - Breakup in Dialogue is for you:)

To all who consistently reply(you know who you are), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's not easy putting your works out there but it's a lot easier when  
you get the encouragement to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sonny looked at Carly and said, "When you died in that plane crash 5 years ago, I felt like a piece of me had died. Morgan was a newborn and I didn't have anyone to turn to except for my best friend who had always been by my side. I didn't have a chance to fall apart because I had too many people depending on me. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina all depending on me to put my grief behind me so that I can move on and give them the life they deserved. So you know what I did, but not without the help of my best friend, Alexis. I poured out all my inner thoughts, emotions, and feelings to my best friend who never judged me even after how horribly I treated her. Dropping her after you magically arose from the dead. Best friend Carly, a friend that turned into love later on. She didn't try to come in and usurp your place because you had been long gone from my mind and my heart. After you faked your death the first time, I learned what it was to have a love/hate relationship. I loved the fact that you blessed me with Michael and Morgan and I hated you for trying to rip me out of Alexis's arms only because you were jealous at her for making me really happy for the first time in my life. I'm not telling you this so you can go and start another campaign against Alexis. I'm telling you this so you can get an idea of where my heart and my head are. My heart is with Alexis and my head is with my family who are divided because you decided to put up a fight for something that wasn't yours to begin with. You lost all rights to this family when you abandoned them the first time. It wasn't until I remarried you and then Jason told me the truth that I knew that my happiness could never lie with you."

Carly felt the tears come to her eyes as she heard the coldness in Sonny's voice. Normally she could make him revise his opinion of her but not now. It was almost as if he didn't care anymore.

Clearing her throat she turned to him and tried again "Sonny, what you want is for me to pretend like I don't exist. Like the fact that I gave you two children that are mine gives you the right to demand that I walk away. I won't do it."

Carly stomped up the stairs in frustration while Sonny put his head in his hands and prayed for an ending to this nightmare.

**Next Morning**

Kristina came down the stairs of her house and sighed in exasperation. The bitch was still here and hadn't left the premises. Morgan came shortly after her and looked at the empty kitchen table.

Kristina looked at her brother and said, "I guess this means that there's no breakfast."

Morgan nodded "Yea, well who feels like cooking?"

Carly came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Good morning you two, do you want breakfast?"

Kristina snorted haughtily "You made breakfast?"

Morgan hit her shoulder "Kristy, be nice!"

Carly shook her head and said, "It's okay Morgan. She's just acting out because her mother moved out of the house."

Kristina rolled her eyes as she sat down "What are you Dr. Phil now?"

Carly put two bowls on the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kristina turned on her brother "What is your problem? She's the enemy here and we have to treat her as such."

Morgan shook his head and laughed while sitting down at the table. His sister was right to a fault but she also needed to know when to leave a good thing alone. Carly came back out of the kitchen and sat down the quart of milk and a box of cereal.

Morgan smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks for this." Carly felt a thrill run through her at the niceness from her son.

Kristina laughed and said, "It's so wonderful that you are trying to be my mother. Just know you will never even come close to being her. You just don't have the class or the love, it just isn't in you."

Carly felt her control snap "I don't know why your grandmother didn't just kill your mother when she had the chance. Then I wouldn't have to sit her and listen to your crap. You or your mother wouldn't be in the picture."

Kristina bolted out of her chair and slapped Carly across her face and grabbed her arm jerking her attention to her anger, "You can talk about anything you want. We can have meaningless conversations and insults thrown back and forth at each other. But you don't under any circumstances ever threaten my mother or talk ill of my deceased grandmother. I won't permit you. Stupid Woman."

**Port Charles Penthouse**

Alexis eased out of bed with the help of her son. "You know that I have to help Ric today don't you?"

Michael nodded and said, "Only on a part-time basis. I promised Dad that I would force you to take it easy and I mean to keep that promise."

Michael kissed her cheek and said, "I have to go to school today. Hey listen Ma; they are having a college thing later on this week. It'll probably be hard for Dad to get away but I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Alexis grinned gleefully "Of course. This is great news; I will clear my calendar for the event. Hey call Alicia, maybe she can come over for dinner tonight."

Michael nodded and said, "Of course Mom I'll do that. It's a great idea, thanks for thinking of it."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

"What is going on here?"

Kristina glared at Carly once more and dropped her arm. "Dad, I would warn your _wife _to watch her words if she doesn't want to cross paths with me again. I'm going out."

Sonny looked at his daughter and said, "What happened?"

Morgan ran after Kristina as she stomped up the stairs and threw over his shoulders, "Dad, I'll explain later."

Sonny turned to Carly in question "What the hell happened? What did you say to my child?"

Carly swore to herself. The moment that little girl opened her mouth and told Sonny what she had yelled at her, she was screwed. She decided to play the innocent card "I don't know what is going on."

Kristina looked at her niece and said, "What's going on with you two? I received a call from Morgan saying that you two needed to get out of there. What's going on?"

Morgan held his sister in her arms as she sniffled quietly. "Aunt Kristina, we couldn't reach Michael or Mom so we called you. Carly was going good this morning; Kristina and Carly were going back and forth. Kristina insulted her and then she told her something that I'm still having trouble believing she said what she did."

Kristina closed her eyes in preparation as she braced herself "What did she say?"

Kristina shook her head too shook up to continue to speak as Morgan said, "She told me that she wished that Helena had killed our mother when she killed our grandmother."

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Port Charles Penthouse  
**  
Alexis heard the knock on the door to the penthouse and was shocked from her reverie. After speaking with Ric briefly about his progress in Sonny's divorce she returned to the penthouse and took a nap. Hearing the door knock again she walked to the door. She opened it up to her sister, and her two youngest children who rushed into her arms. "Hey you guys what's going on?"

Kristina ushered them in and said, "Morgan, Kristina go lay down in your mother's bed. I need to talk to her for a second."

Morgan and Kristina listened to their aunt and after giving her a kiss on the cheek, went into her room to lie down.

Kristina turned to Alexis and said, "Okay, sit down big sis. We are going to get that whore out of our lives, once and for all. I'm not leaving here until we come up with a game plan."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Jason hung up his cell phone and looked at Zander. "Sorry about that, I was just checking up on some leads about Carly. How can I help you?"

Zander smiled and said, "Me? I don't need any help. Alexis, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Sonny need a whole bunch of help. Carly is on the warpath and she won't stop until she leaves that whole family as casualties."

Jason looked at him in confusion and said, "My god, what has she done now? I thought after she got the marriage to Alexis annulled and her out of the house, she would quiet down."

Zander shook his head in negation, "Actually she got worse. She went after Kristina today. Not my Kristina, but Sonny's Kristina. Kristina called her aunt for assistance and she came running. When Kristina had cooled down enough she called me to relay what happened and asked me to contact you."

Jason laughed shortly "Kristina asked you to contact me. Whatever Carly did must've been really bad."

Zander turned away in disgust as he couldn't believe what he was about to repeat, "She told Kristina that she had hoped that Helena would've killed her mother when she had the chance so she wouldn't have to hear her voice anymore."

**A Couple of Hours Later, Jason's Penthouse**

Michael looked at Jason in shock. He had come over after school to see Jason to see how they could show a united front and get Carly out of the house. "She told my brother and sister what?"

Jason nodded and said; "She told Kristina that she wished that her mother had been killed by Helena so she didn't have to hear her."

Michael closed his eyes in shame "She went too far. Does Dad know?"

Jason smiled and said, "Do you think if your father knew he would be at home or the police station right now?"

Michael smiled and nodded in agreement "You're right; my father would have killed her had he known. I have to go talk to him though."

Jason took him by the shoulder and said, "Your Aunt Kristina packed up the kids and moved them over to the penthouse. You may need to look into getting a bigger apartment."

**Port Charles Penthouse**

Kristina held her sister in her arms as she started to sob. "This isn't happening. She went too far this time. What she told my children is inexcusable."

Kristina nodded and said, "This is why you have to do something Alexis. I know you are pregnant and stress is a no-no but she can't keep messing with you. You have to draw on your reserves, remember the ones that you told me that you used when you lived with Helena. Use them now and take back your family."

Alexis took deep cleansing breaths and closed her eyes. She remembered living on the island after Stefan had left for boarding school and she only had herself to draw upon. In those moments she always called upon her mother for strength.

Opening her eyes with a glare, she stood up "You're right Kristina. You are right; it's time for me to regain control. And in order to regain control, I have to become Natasha Cassadine and take back what is rightfully mine."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Michael knocked on the door to his house. How many years had he lived here in happiness? To have it all shot to pieces in a matter of days by a selfish woman who wanted nothing more than his father back in her bed made him sick to the stomach.

The door flung open and Carly met him with a small grin. "Michael, are you here to see me?"

Michel nodded shortly and entered the house "What were you thinking threatening my family like that?"

Carly closed her eyes in acceptance "So I guess she told you then. Your sister as you call it is nothing more than your half-sister. She is trying to make me out to be a villain when she's the one who constantly is the aggressor."

Michael rolled his eyes in disgust and said, "Half Sister is a derogatory term. She's my full sister and as far as I'm concerned in threatening her you've threatened my whole family."

**Alexis's Car outside of Sonny and Alexis Home**

Alexis looked back at her two youngest children who sat in the back seat fidgeting and said, "Are you ready?"

Morgan and Kristina nodded and said, "You are the only reason we are back here Mom and I'm not sure when Dad and Michael find out that you won't have to leave again."

Alexis shook her head and said, "I just needed a chance to build up my strength. We are going back in here as a family. A family separated but a family nonetheless."

Alexis eased out of the car and grabbed each of her youngest children's hands. She opened the door and entered shocked to see Michael and Carly there and arguing.

Michael spun around in shock "Mom, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting."

Alexis shook her head and said; "I decided I was tired of outside influences, trying to mess with my children and my family. I'm back and I'm here to stay."


	13. Chapter 24 & Chapter 25

Note: Okay so I'm winding down. We have maybe 2 more dramatic, dramatic chapters and then for the end I tried to go out on a lighter note and test my funny bone, so we'll see where that gets us. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews I've received and hopefully by the middle of next month you should have the completed version of this story. These two were my favorite characters until the writers messed them up, and I was always so upset at the wasted potential and this was my outlet. So as always, comments, suggestions etc are greatly appreciated and spur on more writing.. hint. hint. :)

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

**Jason's Penthouse**

Sonny swore under his breath as he looked at his best friend. "I know I'm out of the business, but isn't there some way you can help me to make her disappear?"

Jason laughed and said, "I wish it was that easy. I have people checking into her whereabouts from five years ago but the trail is almost cold, it's just not easy. I'm doing everything in my power to make this process over with as quickly as possible."

Sonny nodded and said, "How are Morgan and Kristina after what happened with Carly?"

Jason looked at him in shock and said, "You know what happened?"

Sonny shook his head and said, "I didn't know but now I know that it was heavy, whatever it was. You wouldn't look like that otherwise. So Jason, come on what did she tell my children that affected them so much?"

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Alexis smiled as she strolled into the living room complete with her self-made armor, Natasha Cassadine. All the armor, a seven-month pregnant woman could have. She had allowed this woman to affect her for too long. "So Carly, I hear that you are threatening my children causing havoc and making Sonny hate you. If I had known it was going to only be this long before you were kicked out, I would've waited before having Sonny pack me up."

Carly smirked and said, "Didn't the doctor say you needed to stay away from stress? So what are you doing back here? Did you come home for a quickie with my husband?"

Alexis laughed loudly at Carly's veiled insult "Sex is your game Carly, not mine. What Sonny and I share goes beyond the physical and more on the emotional plane but you wouldn't now about that now would you seeing as how you use your body for everything you want. You do know that you don't scare me? I'll admit, I was the first one ready to leave when my doctor told me no stress which equals you, but that was until you used my mother as your personal insulting block and threatened my children. You told my children that you wished that my murdered mother and I had been killed together. Those were fighting words so I'm back Carly and I'm not going anywhere. As a matter of fact, I can promise that you will be the first one to leave this house. So why don't you save yourself the trouble and go on and pack?"

**Jason's Penthouse**

Sonny felt the hand on his shoulder. After Jason had explained to him what had conspired with Kristina and Carly, he needed a moment to compose himself and gather his thoughts.

He turned around, "She threatened my wife's and my child's life. Do you think I'm just going to sit here and let her get away with that?"

Jason shook his head and said, "No I don't. I don't expect you too, what I do expect you to do, is allow me a chance to convince Carly that it's time to go. I will try to show her that her skills are stronger if she's away from you and that house."

Sonny nodded slowly and said, "What if she doesn't agree? I can't go on like this for too much longer."

Jason reached for his jacket and said, "Don't worry, we'll convince her together."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Michael looked at his mother standing in front of him with a smile. This wasn't the same woman that had left distraught and unable to cope; this woman had put on some kind of emotional shield and was back. She was ready to fight Carly head on. Michael felt the fear that had been crowding his mind and his heart for the last couple of days disappear. "So Mom does this mean we are moving back home?"

Alexis met her son's eyes with a smile "Yes sweetie. We are moving back home, we started off as a family, and that's how we are going to stay. It doesn't matter what a judge says about the state of my marriage to your father. We were a family long before that paper came along."

Carly snorted while rolling her eyes "You do know that you aren't legally married to Sonny. What's to stop me from calling the police and having you escorted off the premises?"

Alexis smiled back at her slyly "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my name is on the deed of the house along with Sonny. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are already on tenuous ground with your children and if you screw with me anymore you can prepare to receive the consequences. Yes Carly, the gloves have come off and I'm prepared to use them. Why don't you go upstairs and get packed?"

Alexis turned around to Morgan and said, "Sweetheart, why don't you take my bags upstairs to my room."

**Jason's Car Outside of Sonny and Alexis House  
**  
Jason was the first to notice Alexis's car in the driveway. He signaled to Sonny to look at the car.

Sonny turned a fearful face on him as he jumped from the car to run in the house. He stopped short when he saw Alexis and Michael on the couch laughing. Sonny felt his heart drop to his feet, "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

Alexis stood up and toddled over to Sonny and placed a kiss on his lips.

Sonny turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist or what was left of it and kissed her neck in shock. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his whole life. Putting the reality that she was back in a house that could cause her physical and emotional damage, he just focused on the fact that she was there and with him.

Alexis giggled with joy and said, "Honey, I'm home."

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Sonny and Alexis Home**  
Carly came down the stairs with her suitcase in her hand. Something had changed with Alexis. She wasn't the same little woman that everyone was trying to protect; she was standing up taller and even more defiant with her. With everything she had done, especially to Kristina she was grateful that Sonny and the kids didn't hate her more.

Carly looked at Jason who was watching her with hawk-like eyes "Can I take you somewhere Carly?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders and said, "No, I'm okay. I just need to talk to Michael and Sonny for a moment. Can you take my suitcases out to the car? I'll be out in a moment."

Alexis visibly tensed in Sonny's arms but said, "Don't worry, I'll go upstairs."

Sonny watched his wife go upstairs as Jason reached for her bags and started taking them to the car.

Sonny turned to Carly and said, "Okay, what do you have to say for yourself?"

**Outside of Sonny and Alexis House**  
While he was on his way to the car, his cell phone rung. "Jason here"

Jason smiled softly and said, "So you have the complete report? Everything about where she's been for the last five years? Yea that's great, leave it at my penthouse. What do you mean something I need to know? It can't wait until I get home?"

Jason hung up the phone in shock as the last words of Benny ran through his head at the implications. She couldn't have, could she?

**Inside Morgan's Bedroom**  
Morgan and Kristina sat on his bed playing poker. "You do know that you are never going to be able to beat me at poker Morgan. Dad taught me how to play."

Morgan laughed as he looked at his sorry hand and said, "Well what I do know is that this family is finally starting to get back to normal. Mom is home where she belongs and Carly is finally leaving this house. I don't think life could get much better than this do you?"

Kristina nodded in agreement as she laid out her cards "Full house. I win."

**Downstairs with Carly, Michael and Sonny  
**  
Carly felt her words falter as she realized that she had lost. Was it really over? Did she not have a chance with her husband or her sons?

"I'm going with Jason now. Not because I'm giving up and not because I'm tired of fighting because I will always fight for you guys. I just don't want to make things any harder between us. I will leave for now but rest assured I'm coming back and when I do there won't be anyone that can keep me away."

**A Couple of Hours Later **

Inside Jason's Penthouse

Jason walked with Carly into the penthouse silently as she threw her bags on the couch.

Carly looked at Jason who was watching her every move. "Listen Jase, can't we save the lecture until the morning? I'm beat, it's been a long day, and I'm not up to fighting again. I get so damn tired of fighting everyone."

Jason nodded and said, "Sure, we can talk in the morning, but it's not going to change the facts. Tomorrow you have a 9 meeting with Ric. You are going to tell him that you are requesting a divorce from Sonny, no-contesting."

Carly started to laugh incredulously "What on earth makes you think that I'm going to agree to something ridiculous like that?"

Jason smiled softly "I have the report Carly."

Carly looked at him in confusion, "What report are you talking about?"

Jason crossed over to his table and handed her a manila file folder. "This is the report that I received today from my investigator. It details the whereabouts of one Carly Corinthos for the last five years. It is quite a read, especially the part about your association with one of Port Charles most wanted."

**Inside Sonny and Alexis bedroom**  
Alexis walked back into the bedroom she shared with Sonny after insuring that Morgan and Kristina were tucked in. "Sonny, I told Michael to take Alicia out to dinner. We were supposed to have dinner at the penthouse but with all the moving back in I decided it would be best if he went on his own."

Sonny nodded and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Closing her eyes she relished the feeling of safety his strong arms brought her. "Is this going to be too much for you?"

Alexis shook her head against his shoulder and said, "I'm back where I belong and that is with my family. Nothing could ever be wrong about that."

Sonny smiled and brought her lips to his, "Let's go to bed sweetheart."

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

Helena Cassadine stepped off the plane in Port Charles with disgust. She didn't want to be here in fact this was the last place on earth she wanted to be. However when she had gotten word that Carly had screwed up the one thing she had commanded her to do she knew that this was a job she hand to handle herself. The only thing, the insipid little idiot had to do was destroy Alexis and her family. Not only had she not succeeded but, she also now had allowed her to move back into her house and was as happy as ever. This would not remain as is.

Thanks EP


	14. Chapter 26 & Chapter 27

Note: We are winding down. Here are two more. Hold on tight because it gets kind of emotional from here on out. Thanks for all the replies, they are going in a special folder. I look forward to your thoughts on this one.

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**

**Jason's Penthouse**

Carly grew silent at the folder in her hand "What do you want me to say Jason? What is this folder?"

Jason looked at her in disbelief "Are you going to deny what that folder contains?"

Carly crossed her arms trying to calm the trembling "What does it contain Jason? Why don't you tell me?"

Jason looked at her nodding "Very well, if this is how you want to play it. I'll just say one word again. Helena Cassadine."

Carly closed her eyes in defeat and said, "Fine, we'll play this game your way. Don't you even want to hear my side of the story?"

Jason shook his head in disgust and said, "Go to bed Carly. I don't have time to deal with your excuses tonight."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Next Morning

Sonny rolled over in bed and felt a smile come to his face. His wife was back in his bed along with his children under the same roof. As he checked the clock on the nightstand he recognized that it was time to be getting up. Although Alexis still slept soundly his children were wide-awake and kicking her in the stomach.

"Hey you guys settle down, your mom needs her sleep. There will be plenty of time to play once your out on the outside with your family."

As if understanding every word that he spoke, they immediately quieted down. Sonny leaned over and kissed Alexis gently on the cheek and got out of bed. He walked downstairs to start to make breakfast.

**Jason's Penthouse**

"Jason, before I go to Ric's I want to know if I can change your mind."

Jason laughed shortly and said, "Change my mind about you ruining my best friends' family? You were forcing his seven-month pregnant wife to move into a hotel room just to further your cause. All the while you are in cahoots with the person responsible for bringing harm to your own family?"

Carly felt the tears come to her eyes as she tried to explain, "Helena hates Alexis almost as much as I do. She promised me that if I followed her directions that she would help me win my family back and make sure that Alexis never set foot near Sonny again."

Jason grabbed her arm "What kind of monster are you? Don't you know all the hell that she put that family through? Hell what about your own family or have you conveniently forgotten what she did to Luke Spencer who just happens to be your uncle."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Kristina came charging down the stairs with her backpack in her hand. Sonny came out of the kitchen while checking his watch "Kris, it's still early. Why don't you sit down and have breakfast?"

Kristina shook her head "Dad, I'm leaving. I want to get to school early and practice on some sports in the gym while I have it all to myself. I already kissed Mom goodbye even though she was still asleep."

Sonny looked at her and said, "What's wrong? You seem different."

Kristina shrugged her shoulders and said, "We are all back in the same house and I'm happy. Carly is not going to give up so easily Dad. She wants you back and she's not going to stop just because she went to live with Uncle Jason is she?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably not but that doesn't matter we are all together. We will fight her as a united front."

Kristina put her backpack on her shoulder and headed towards the door. "Yea Dad, we are all still together, but for how long? Till the next Carly idea comes along and rips us all apart?"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Morgan and Michael came down the stairs and saw their father sitting at the table alone.

Morgan looked around "Hey where's Kristina?"

Sonny looked up at them and said, "She went to school."

Morgan looked at his father in shock "Are you sure? This is the first time that we are all together as a family since Carly came here. I can't believe she doesn't want to be here for this."

Sonny stood up and said, "Your sister is scared. She thinks that this thing with Carly is not over. She doesn't want to get to excited to have it blow up in her face."

Morgan smiled softly and said, "But that's not going to happen, is it Dad? We got Carly out and she's not coming back."

Sonny looked at his son with hope in his eyes "I wish I could count on that son but knowing Carly one never knows. I can understand how she feels."

**An Hour Later**

Alexis came down the stairs with her arm on her back. "Sonny, you know these kids only stop kicking me when you tell them to. Can you do it again? I have to go and help Ric with your divorce case but I'm never going to get any work done if I can't concentrate for all this kicking."

Sonny walked over to her laughing while reaching for her stomach. He kissed her gently on the lips and then bent down and put his head to her stomach "You guys just promised me upstairs that you were going to cut out all of this noise. Your mom has a lot of work to do and she doesn't need constant interferences from you guys."

Alexis laughed to herself as Sonny spoke. She started stroking Sonny's hair as he continued to talk to the children. She stopped in shock when the movement stopped.

Sonny rose and said, "So how about some breakfast?"

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Ric's Office

Ric looked across his desk at the woman who had caused so much havoc in his brother's life.

"What can I do for you Carly?"

Carly looked anywhere but at him, "I need you to handle my divorce from Sonny. Make it short and sweet, I don't want anything other than my freedom."

Ric nodded and said, "We can have the papers drawn up as quickly as today."

Carly nodded and said, "That will be fine, just call me on my cell phone when they're ready."

Ric nodded while reaching for the phone and said, "I just need to call Sonny and let him know."

Carly shook her head and said, "No, don't worry about that, I'll let him know."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Alexis smoothed out her maternity suit in the mirror and critiqued herself. "You look fine Mom stop worrying."

Alexis turned to Michael with a grin "You know I fell asleep so you didn't get a chance to tell me how things went with Alicia last night."

Michael came in her room and plopped on the edge of her bed "It went well. We are official now, she told me to tell you she missed you last night. I was shocked myself but she acknowledged that she really got along well with you."

Alexis nodded and said, "I really like her son. She is sweet and genuine. Something I want for you to enjoy because you deserve it."

Michael smiled and said, "I'm happy on the romantic front and on the family front. We are all together and going to fight Carly as a unit, a family unit. The only thing that worries me now is what is going to be her next move."

**Hours Later, Sonny and Alexis Home**

Sonny opened the door to Carly. "What are you doing here?"

Carly looked at him and felt the anger directed towards her, "Can I come in?"

Sonny nodded and stepped back allowing her entry into the house. She looked around in anger, this house should've been hers, the respect should've been hers, and the love definitely should've been hers. But it was too late now. She didn't have a leg to stand on and if she ever hoped of winning a place in her sons' life she had to pray that Jason would be true to his word and not say anything about what he had found out. "I'm just here to let you know that I've come from seeing Ric."

Sonny rolled his eyes in annoyance "What now Carly? You've decided to sue for custody of the children, I'm just guessing."

Carly looked away in resignation "I told Ric that I wouldn't contest the divorce. I told him that I would sign the papers whenever he brought them to me. The papers should be signed by no later than this afternoon."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Alexis looked at Jason and said, "So what's going on with you? How does it feel having Carly living back under your roof? I was kind of hoping that my little bluff yesterday would work and she would concede to the divorce with no contest."

Jason sighed choosing to keep the secret of Carly's appointment to himself for the time being. He looked at her and said, "Besides, the fact that I constantly want to commit justifiable homicide you mean?"

Alexis laughed and said, "I'm still your attorney you realize even if it's only half time so please don't tell me that you are serious about anything you commit because than you make me an accomplice to homicide. And you know I don't do well with being an accomplice to homicide, you can ask Sonny about that one."

Jason smiled "She's not worth it Alexis. You don't have to worry about me. I forgot to tell you Jax and Courtney had to leave the country suddenly on business for Jax's parents. They wanted me to let you know that whatever you need they are here for you."

Alexis smiled at the sentiment from the pair. "That's nice but I don't know what they could do. Everything depends on Carly now."

**Hours Later, Sonny and Alexis Home**

Sonny sat in shock as his son came in the door.

Sonny looked at him "What are you doing home early Michael."

Michael smiled and said, "I wanted to get a head start on my pre-college exams so they let me go early today. Besides, I wanted to talk to Kristina anyway. She has me worried, she usually laughs everything off with a joke, but this must've really hurt her. Not knowing if your family was going to be together and then with everything Carly told her."

Sonny nodded and said, "I appreciate that son but there's something I need to discuss with you."

Michael nodded and sat down next to his father "Okay dad what's up?"

Sonny smiled softly as if not believing it himself "Carly was here and she said…."

Michael held up his hand said, "Dad, say no more. What did she want this time, to threaten you with imprisoning Mom if you don't take her back? To say she's coming back to the house?"

Sonny laughed and said, "No actually this time it was good news. She let me know that she's going to let me have a divorce with no contesting."

Thanks EP


	15. Chapter 28 & Chapter 29

Note: I'm not really pleased with how I wrote Helena in this chapter, but my only purpose for her was to come in cause mess and then leave. I'm  
working on writing another story where she is more heavily focused and dealt with. And what do you know it's another Sexis story which will be debuting  
when I finish this story & epilogue...

As always comments, replies and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Kelly's**

Elizabeth was shocked to see Carly walk into Kelly's. Yes, she had heard all the stories about her miraculous return from the dead but still seeing made gossip a believed reality. She always stopped in to Kelly's before her shift at the hospital and today was no exception. The only difference being, that today she saw Carly back from the dead. Elizabeth nodded at her when Carly made eye contact with her. Carly rolled her eyes as she placed her order at the counter. Elizabeth smiled to herself, same old Carly. Some things never change. After she placed her order, her cell phone rang.

Carly flinched in fear as she looked at the caller ID, "No, Helena. Yes I understand. Fine, I'll be at the dock in fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth froze in shock as she realized that Carly was consorting with the enemy. She had to call Alexis.

**Port Charles High Library**

Michael was walking towards Alicia at the library when she looked up at him and graced him with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled at him as he took a seat

"You are certainly in a better mood, what's going on with you?"

Michael smiled and said, "I just got some great news. I guess it worked, my mom calling Carly's bluff about the divorce. She just told my Dad that she saw Ric this morning and is agreeing to the divorce. She's not contesting it anymore."

**Outside of Ric's Office**

Alexis had her hand on Ric's door when her cell phone rang. "Alexis?"

She waited for a moment, and then said, "Who is this?"

Alexis waited as the caller identified herself "Alexis its Elizabeth. Look, I know that you and I don't really run in the same circles but when I heard this I knew I needed to tell somebody. I just saw Carly at Kelly's. She received a call on her cell phone and told the caller that she would meet them at the dock in fifteen minutes. Normally, I wouldn't care who she spoke to but when she spoke Helena's name I knew that you needed to be involved."

**Sonny and Alexis home**

Sonny looked up as his kids came running through the door. He had thought about waiting until Alexis came home but with the stress the family had been under the last couple of weeks, it only made sense that he let everyone know as soon as possible. "Morgan and Kristina please take a seat. I have news."

Morgan sat down while Kristina stood up with her arms crossed "What is it Dad? What did she do now?"

Sonny smiled at her worry and said, "Nothing only grant me the divorce. Ric is working on the papers as we speak."

Kristina looked at her father in shock "Are you serious Dad?" Sonny nodded as the three of them jumped up and down and then fell into a group hug.

**Port Charles Library**

"Yea Ma, what do you need? What do you mean; she's meeting Helena at the docks? Yea, I'm on my way. Don't worry. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Michael hung up his cell phone and looked at Alicia in regret "I'm so sorry but I have to go. That was my Mom on the cell phone she told me that Helena Cassadine who I'll tell you about later was meeting Carly on the docks in fifteen minutes. She knows that my dad will kill her if she goes by herself so she called me."

Alicia nodded in understanding and stood up with him and said, "Be careful, call me when you get home."

Michael nodded and gave her another kiss and said, "Will do."

**The Docks**

Carly came up behind Helena with fear and trembling. She knew she had let Helena down but she hadn't expected Helena to come after her. "What can I do for you Helena?"

Helena turned to her while reviewing her manicure "I gave you a simple assignment. What was that simple assignment Carly?"

Carly flinched under the cold steel she heard in Helena's voice, "I was supposed to ruin Alexis's life and her happiness."

Alexis gasped as the truth of Carly's return washed over her. Michael touched her shoulder gently and said, "I just heard. So that's why she returned. I always wondered."

Helena nodded "That's right. That was the only thing that you had to do. I gave you a home and shelter for more than 5 years and you can't even follow simple instructions. You and that bastard daughter of my husband days are numbered."

Carly shook in fear as she ran away. Michael placed his arms around his mother after hearing Helena threaten both of them.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Continued At the Docks **

"Come on out Natasha. My bodyguard tells me that you have been following me." Alexis stood up even as Michael was pulling her back.

Alexis put her hands on Michael and said, "Don't worry sweetheart."

Helena turned around in laughter "Please do come out with your stepmother Michael. You know it was funny, I never assumed that you would chose this bastard over your own birth mother but that just goes to show the power of the Bergmann women over men."

Alexis walked in front of Helena making sure that Michael was covered behind her at all times.

"So you were behind this whole Carly reappearance from the dead? Pretty proud of yourself aren't you? It's not enough that you slit my mother's throat and try to kill my sister; you have to try to destroy my happiness with the only man that I've ever really loved. What did I ever do to you?"

Helena grinned evilly "You exist."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Sonny smiled as his children helped him in the kitchen to make a celebratory dinner for the divorce when he heard a sound from behind him. "Go get the front door Morgan."

Morgan nodded and said, "I'm on my way Dad."

Morgan opened the door to Ric "Hey Uncle Ric. What are you doing here? We were just making a celebratory dinner in honor of my dad's divorce from Carly."

Ric nodded and looked up as his brother came out of the kitchen and said, "I'm just dropping off the unsigned decree. I had the same judge that Carly bribed to annul your marriage to Alexis, run this divorce through. As soon as we receive the signed copy from Carly we can process the divorce."

Sonny smiled in gratitude "Thanks Ric. So where's Alexis, I thought she would come home with you."

Ric looked at his brother concerned "She never came to our appointment. I thought you intercepted her with the news and she was headed home to you."

Sonny looked to the front door in concern "I haven't heard from her all morning not after her leaving after breakfast. I wonder where she is."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Carly came running into the penthouse heaving heavily. "Jason, I'm in trouble."

Jason looked up at her and said, "What's going on now? Did you go to Ric's and do like I instructed?"

Carly nodded throwing her purse on the couch and said, "Of course I did. That's not what has me so scared. Look you were right okay. I was in cahoots with Helena to make sure that Alexis's happiness wouldn't last. Anyway when I left the island, she told me to follow a set of instructions to ensure that Alexis would be left in the dust. Well you know how I am! I'm emotional Jason and when I got here all of Helena's instructions went out the window and I just reacted and I didn't follow what she wanted."

Jason looked at her in shock and said, "What were you instructions exactly?

Carly looked away in shame and said, "Alexis was supposed to be despised by her children and Sonny if I had followed Helena's rules. She wanted me to come home and tell the story of how I had been violently kidnapped and that the whole setup was orchestrated by Alexis. Proof was supposed to start appearing making her look guilty. This was supposed to spiral her out of control until she ended up in jail which would finally look like she had been forced to commit suicide when it actuality it had been Helena who had committed and orchestrated the murder. I wasn't too thrilled with the murder part but I just wanted back into Sonny and my children's life. The only problem was when I went to the park, I saw how close Sonny and my children were to Alexis. I knew that it wouldn't be as easy to get her out of my family's life, false evidence or not. So I called Helena and let her know that the game plan had changed and she was supposed to follow my lead."

Jason rolled his eyes in disgust at the monstrosity both of them had been prepared to commit, "What happened then?"

Carly looked up at Jason with fear in his eyes, " Helena is back, and she's pissed that my plan didn't work as well as I had hoped for. She told me my days are numbered and Alexis's too."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Sonny hung up the cell phone and turned to his children "I don't know where your Mom or Michael is. Their cell phones are off. I'm worried."

The knock on the front door came as a shock and Sonny felt a smile, as the relief was evident in his face. "That must be them now."

He flung open the door and his smile dropped "Alicia."

Alicia had always been scared of Sonny Corinthos. Her parents had told her stories about what Sonny Corinthos used to be like before Alexis had married and changed him. "I'm sorry to bother your Mr. Corinthos I was just wondering if you had heard from Michael yet."

Sonny smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry Alicia. Please come in, I'm just a little worried about Michael and Alexis. I haven't heard from either one of them and it's getting pretty late."

Alicia looked at him in fear and said, "They haven't come back from Helena yet?"

Sonny looked at her in shock and barked out, "What the hell do you know about her?"

Alicia flinched at the anger in his voice and said, "Michael and I were at the library when he got a call from his mom. She told him that someone had called her and stated that Carly was going to be meeting with Helena at the dock in fifteen minutes. She called Michael for backup."

Sonny felt his heart drop to his feet as he turned to Alicia and said, "I'm on my way to the docks. Please watch Morgan and Kristina until I get back."

Morgan, Kristina, and Alicia exchanged a look in fear.

**The Docks Again**

Helena stood in front of Alexis who was pregnant but still a formidable opponent. "You know when I slit your mother's throat Alexis I always knew that I should've killed you with her but something stopped me. Do you want to know what that something is?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and said, "No I don't know but, of course we can discuss this after Michael has gone home."

Michael tightened his arms around Alexis's shoulder as they faced down Helena "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Helena grinned manically "You are really brave Michael do you know that?"

Michael refused to rise to her barbs "You are really a coward you know that? You picked on my mother just because she was able to survive everything your crazy family put her through."

Alexis put a calming hand on his shoulder "Don't let her get to you. Letting her get to you, gives her power."

Helena nodded "That's right listen to the bastard. She can tell you better than I ever could."

Michael watched in horror as Helena pulled a gun and trained it on him. Alexis stood in front of Michael even while he was trying to push her out of the way.

Alexis turned to her son, "She's not worth it. I want you out of here Michael. Listen to me I'm ordering you to go."

Michael shook his head in protest, "I love you mom but that is an order I can't obey. We will handle this bitch together."

Helena smiled coldly and said, "Very moving Michael. I sheltered the bitch that was your mother for five years but I didn't count on how much Alexis would suck up to you. Now I only have one more bastard daughter of Kristen Bergmann to deal with. Goodbye Natasha." Grinning once more evilly she pulled the trigger as Alexis fell back into Michael's arms.


	16. Chapter 30 & Chapter 31

Note: So after this chapter we have three more chapters full of drama from the fall out of Alexis's shooting. Afterwards, I try my hand at humor. So please don't  
criticize to much... I'm not too good at humor. Enjoy and as always comments, replies and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Docks**

Sonny was first on the scene with his gun drawn. The scene would be one that his mind would play continuously until his death. He pulled out his cell phone and called for the police and the ambulance. His heart then dropped at the total devastation in the face of Michael and the love of his life, the woman he lived for bleeding profusely in their son's arms.

Michael looked up at his father with tears in his eyes and running down his face, "Dad, she won't wake up. I tried but she just won't…"

Sonny leaned down next to his son and forced his eyes on his hoping somehow to infuse strength with a simple look and said, "I need you to stay strong and tell me what happened. Why are you guys here? Alicia came to the house and told something about Alexis, Carly and Helena but I didn't really understand."

Michael shook his head and said "Where's the ambulance Dad? We can't worry about that other crap, Mom is dying."

Sonny refused to look at Alexis, the fear of losing her was too much to even comprehend. "The ambulance is on its way son."

**Sonny and Alexis House**

Alicia hung up her cell phone and looked at her charges. Michael had relished her with stories of his younger siblings. The love he had in his voice for them was eminent.

"Listen, you guys we need to get to the hospital."

Morgan looked at her in fear and said, "What happened? We don't know anyone at the hospital."

Alicia took a deep breath and said "Michael just called me. They brought your mother in with a bullet lodged inside of her. Michael wants you guys there."

Morgan and Kristina started to cry softly as they all ran to the car to speed of to the hospital.

**At General Hospital**

Jason looked at his godson and said, "What the hell happened? Carly came back to the penthouse in fear of whatever happened on that dock."

Michael closed his eyes and said, "Don't say that woman's name. She's not worthy to even be in my mother's presence. You know don't you?"

Jason looked away and said, "What are you talking about?"

Michael grabbed his arm "Don't play with me. You know what she had done and you didn't tell us. Why didn't you warn us? My mother is in there fighting for her life."

Sonny came out of the elevators after taking a moment off to get some coffee and wipe away his tears, to see his oldest son reaming out his uncle. "Michael, what is going on with you son? Why are you yelling at your Uncle Jason?"

Michael turned to him after releasing his Uncle's arm in disgust. "I'll be in the cafeteria. Let me know when there is word on Mom."

**Jason's Penthouse**

Carly had heard the news when she flipped on the television and closed her eyes in fear. What had she gotten into this time? Helena had taken a shot at Alexis in broad daylight. The worst part is that she pushed her son out of the way to save his life not giving a second thought to the fact that she carried Sonny's children inside of her at the time. Helena's bullet would next be headed at her for not following instructions. She needed to get out of here before it was too late.

**General Hospital Cafeteria**

Michael looked up as his Uncle came to sit next to him. "I know you are angry at me. Can we talk about this?"

Michael looked at his uncle from red-rimmed eyes. "Not much to talk about is there? My mom is in surgery fighting for her life. That's not enough though, she has to find out that the woman who came back to reek havoc on her life wasn't alone. She had an accomplice. The accomplice who just happened to be the person responsible for the death of her mother, and is also responsible for the alienation of her younger sister for the majority of her life. What else can be said? Why didn't you say something?"

Jason shook his head at the angry words pulsing out from Michael "It wasn't my place. She had already done enough damage and by the time that I found out the _truth, _the whole truth it was too late. The damage had already been done."

Michael stood up spinning around "She had done enough damage? What do you call my mother lying on a bed fighting for her life from a gunshot wound? A gunshot wound, may I point out that she took in the place of this accomplice's son? Wait, it was you that did it wasn't it?"

Jason looked at him knowing instinctively what he was referring to, "I threatened Carly with giving your father the divorce in exchange for my silence. The plan that Carly had concocted with Helena was monstrous and I told her the only way that I wouldn't make her look like a monstrosity in front of her children was if she would grant your father the divorce."

**General Hospital Waiting Room**

Kristina ran into her father's arms and said "Daddy, what happened? Where's Mom?"

Sonny stood up and said "The doctors still have her in surgery. We don't know anything yet."

Morgan felt the tears coming as his brother came up beside him and pulled him into a hug. He turned to his brother and sister "We are going to get through this. Mom didn't raise us to fall apart in the time of crisis. You know this isn't how she would've wanted us to be."

Kristina nodded as she snuggled closer to her father, grateful for his warmth.

Kristina looked up and said, "We don't really know what happened. How did Mom get shot, and why were you present Michael? And what the hell does Helena have to do with all of this?"

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**General Hospital Waiting Room  
**  
Michael couldn't look his family in the face. There would be reproaches and yelling, he was saved from having to talk as his father spoke.

"Look you guys, the why isn't important. What is important is finding out how your mother is from the doctors." Morgan/Kristina nodded in agreement.

Kristina walked over to her eldest brother and hugged him "I called Aunt Kristina and she and Uncle Zander are on their way. I wanted to make sure that Mom had someone here who could donate blood just in case she needs it as well as we could use the moral support. I just hope she and the babies are okay."

**General Hospital Nurses Desk**

Carly stepped off the elevator at the hospital in fear. Before she left town for good, she needed to make sure that her kids were okay.

She ran first into Jason who looked at her in disgust "What, did you come to see your handiwork?"

Carly walked up to Jason in fear "What is going on?"

Jason shrugged and said, "The doctors haven't told us anything. We are just waiting in limbo."

Carly looked at him and said, "How's Sonny?"

Jason looked at her in shock "You are incredible, it's not bad enough that you are responsible for bringing back Helena into everyone's lives, you now want to know how Sonny is."

Carly rolled her eyes "You know Jason; I don't have to take this. I just came out of concern, I don't like Alexis but I certainly don't want her dead, I was never really comfortable with that part of Helena's plan anyway. I know how hard it is to fight a ghost's memory."

Jason smirked at her and said, "They are in the waiting room, but I'm warning you that right now you are the last person that Michael wants to see. He was at the dock with Alexis when she was shot and overheard your conversation with Helena. He knows all about you teaming up with Helena to destroy his family."

**Hospital Chapel**

Alicia came up on a sobbing Michael in the chapel. She put a hand on his shoulder "Michael, how are you holding up?"

Michael stared at her with tears running down his cheeks and pulled her into a hug. That was one of the things she had always appreciated him. He didn't put on airs, when he was hurt and the tears came he felt them. He didn't hold them in trying to act all tough he just embraced that it was what he was feeling at the moment.

He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead "I'm losing my mother. The doctors haven't been out to tell us anything but I know it's not good. There was so much blood Alicia but do you know something? At no time did she let Helena's gun train on me. She put me behind her. She was pregnant with my father's twins but her only thoughts were of protecting me. She was prepared to protect me, someone who isn't even her own blood!"

Alicia smiled and pulled his face to meet hers and placed her hand on his cheek while she spoke, "From everything you have told me about your mother, and she is your mother don't ever forget that, do you think that she could be any other way? She loves you and her family above everyone including herself."

**Hospital Waiting Room**

Kristina stepped off the elevator with the tears in her eyes. When she had received the call from her namesake she had rushed out of the apartment. She saw Sonny, Morgan and Kristina sitting on the sofa in the waiting room.

She ran up to them "What happened? I got a call that Alexis was shot."

Sonny stood up and pulled Kristina in his arms "We don't know anything. The doctor's haven't been by."

Kristina pulled back as the tears started to come, "I'm sorry Sonny. I'm just worried how this is affecting me. You are her whole world and I know it's vice versa. How are you holding up?"

Sonny shook his head "We were so happy you know? Carly had just told me that she was granting me the divorce and I was on a cloud preparing a celebratory dinner when this happens. Why do bad things happen to good people?"

**Little Later, Hospital Waiting Room**

The family waited around on bated breath for any word from the doctor. Alicia was holding steadfast to Michael's hand while Morgan & Kristina were resting comfortably in their father's arms. Kristina was pacing around the waiting room while Zander followed behind her, trying to get her to calm down. Everyone looked up when a throat cleared.

Michael was the first to regain use of his senses as he recognized the voice. "What the hell do you want?"

Carly flinched under the anger she heard in her son's voice and said "I heard on the news about the shooting and I wanted to make sure that everyone was okay."

Sonny looked up and said "Thank you for the concern Carly. We are just waiting on the doctor for word on Alexis."

Carly nodded, as Michael looked at his father disbelievingly "Why are you defending her? Didn't she tell you what happened?"

Carly walked over to Michael and put an arm on his shoulder, "Michael this isn't really the time. Let's all just wait for the doctor."

Michael stood up, "Don't touch me. You just don't want me to tell Dad that you were at the dock with Helena Cassadine because she had been your accomplice for the last five years."

Thanks EP


	17. Chapter 32 & Chapter 33

Note: So this is about hte last time you will see Carly in this story. Can I get a Amen! I always have a hard time writing her character because  
I don't understand her motivation. However, before she left I gave her a little dose of reality or my reality as I like to call it. Anyway, she's gone  
and we are now focusing on bringing Alexis back to her family.

As always comments, replies and suggestions are greatly appreciated and cherished.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Hospital Lobby (Several Different Conversations)**

Carly couldn't meet Sonny's eyes as Michael continued to rail at her. She knew the look in Sonny's eyes would be that of a man looking upon his enemy even if she also happened to be the mother of his two children.

Sonny turned to his son and said with a cold voice, "What did you just say son?"

Michael looked at his father shocked at his own outburst. His sister and brother sat up eager to hear the latest news on their mother and instead woke up to a fighting match.

Alicia stood up by Michael and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he struggled with his next words, "Mom received a call from somebody telling her that they had just overhead a conversation between Carly and Helena letting her know to meet her on the docks in fifteen minutes. She asked me to meet her because she knew you would be livid if she went by herself. We got to the docks in time to hear Helena ream Carly out for screwing up what she had been sent here to do. You see the infamous Carly Corinthos wasn't the victim of a kidnapping and a daring rescue after all. More like a Helena paid vacation. She was brought back here to wreck havoc on Mom's life so Helena would have the perfect in to murder her."

Kristina felt her blood boil as she realized that Carly had once again interfered with her sister's happiness and put her life and the life of her family in danger. She started to walk over when she felt someone holding her back.

She spun around on Zander and said "My sister is in there with a bullet in her and all because Carly doesn't like to lose so she teamed up with the woman responsible for putting my sister through hell all of her life and murdering our mother."

Zander pulled her into his arms and said, "You are right, what she did is inexcusable but you aren't the one with the right to call her to task for that. That right belongs to the husband and children of Alexis. They have every right. Come on; let's go get something to eat while we wait for news on Alexis."

Kristina nodded while glaring once more at Carly let Zander lead her away.

The doctor came out of the room, stopping the tirade that Sonny was about to unleash on Carly. "May I speak to the family of Alexis Davis please?"

Sonny looked at Carly in loathing spitting out his words at the doctor, "It's Corinthos, Alexis Corinthos. How is my wife doctor?"

The doctor reviewed the man in front of him and the family that surrounded his patient. He was one of those doctors who believed that a patient's wellbeing was a lot to do with their recovery. "I'm Dr. Marcus Goldblum and I'll be in charge of your wife's case. I'm also consulting with Dr. Meadows her ob-gyn to determine the best course of action that is both advantageous to her as well her children."

Sonny nodded and said, "I'm grateful for all you're doing Doctor, but how is my wife doing? Can I see her?"

The family waited on bated breath for the doctor's next words "I'm sorry to say Mr. Corinthos that your wife has fallen into a coma. We don't know if she will make it through the next 72 hours. The bullet hit her lung and we were able to extract the bullet but now before we had to place her in a medically induced coma."

Silence reined as Carly excused herself from the private family moment. "Mom is in a coma?"

The doctor looked at the suffering family in sympathy. "Yes, and I don't want to alarm you but that is actually good news."

Sonny looked up with tears falling from his cheeks as the rage overtook him and his words came out sarcastically, "Can you please explain to me how my pregnant wife being in a coma after being shot is good news?"

The doctor refused to give this grieving man the joy of seeing him flinch, "Your wife was seven months pregnant with twins and she was shot. That was stressful not only for her but also for the children. The bullet didn't cause major damage. By us forcing her body to shutdown and go into a coma, it allows for her organism to heal as she regains her strength to fight. Fight for her life and the life of her children."

Sonny looked away and Michael stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor. Do you know when we can see our mother?"

Kristina came back and saw that Carly had vacated the premises. She sat down next to Morgan and Kristina. "Has the doctor been by? Is there any word?"

Kristina started to cry again and said "Mom's in a coma Aunt Kristina. They don't know if she's going to make it. Dad is going crazy and Michael is trying to hold us all together."

Kristina pulled her namesake in her arms as the tears fell down her cheeks unimpeded.

Sonny slid down the wall as the doctor's voice ran through his head. _It's good your wife is in a coma. _He tried to define some level of understanding to what he was saying but nothing made sense. The only thing that made sense was that he wanted Carly and Helena dead. He wanted her and Helena to pay for everything that had been done to Alexis and his family.

He looked up when Jason came next to him and sat on the floor beside him. "So you got a lot of things running through your head. Most importantly of those things is your wife. Revenge for what Carly and Helena did can come and must come later. You have to stay strong for your frightened kids in there."

Sonny closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees, "She's it for me Jase. I don't breathe without her. I'm nothing without her, she took my heart and my family's heart and we are only functioning at half speed without her. I just don't understand why she didn't call me if she was in trouble."

Jason smiled to him and said, "Why does she ever do anything she does? She wanted to protect you and her family."

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The beeping sound of the machine was the only signal that she was alive. That alone was enough to burn that image into his brain for the rest of his life. He pulled the chair up to the bed and pulled her limp hand into his and rested his head on top of their crossed hands.

"So this is what I get for letting you come back home? You were supposed to be resting not out fighting demons. Why did this have to happen to us Alexis? I can handle anything if you are by my side with me fighting not lying in a bed looking dead. I can't do this without you. It took me for Carly coming back to life to realize how much I love you. Do you know how scared I am right now? I can't keep this family together alone, that's your job. My job is to ensure that you don't eat popcorn and you help me raise our children together with love and respect of each other. I got to tell ya though; we've done a helluva job with that oldest one. You would be so proud of Michael, Alexis. There just aren't words to describe how grown up he's acting. He is even helping me to keep it together. I would love to stay with you but you have three other children who patiently _allowed _me to come in and see you first. I need you here with me so get well and get well fast because I love you and I need you."

Sonny came out of the room and swayed on his feet. Jason and Zander rushed to his side and led him to the sofa in the waiting room. "Hey man, when was the last time you ate?"

Sonny looked at Jason sadly "I'm usually the one who has to remind Alexis to breathe and without her I can't even remember to eat. She's in there now with all these tubes running in and out of her just so she can breathe. Did you know I couldn't feel the babies anymore? It's like their sleeping right along with her. She has to wake up; I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Jason put an arm around his shoulder as Michael looked away in fear.

Morgan's voice piped up "Can I see Mom now Dad?"

Sonny looked at his son through weary eyes "Of course, and you once you're done Kristina will go and then Michael. He's probably doing the best out of all us and can wait the longest."

A timid voice spoke up and said "Actually Mr. Corinthos, if they're okay with it, can Michael go in before Morgan?" Sonny had almost forgotten she was at the hospital. He remembered the conversations that Alexis had with him about her. Sonny had laughed her off as just a fling but seeing her by Michael's side made his respect for her grow ten fold, while the truth behind Alexis' words that Alicia was it for their son rang true.

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Morgan, you heard the lady, your brother first."

**Ric's Office**

She walked into Ric's office on a mission. "Is it ready?"

Ric looked up and nodded "Yes, but I was a little concerned when you called me and said that you needed the papers because you are leaving town. Why Carly?"

Carly rolled her eyes and sat down "Are you going to be my therapist now? Do you want to hear how poor little Carly came to this decision?"

Ric leaned back in his chair and said, "You know we have never got along and probably never will. It had nothing to do with who you were but all about who you weren't."

Carly sat forward and said, "Who I wasn't? What is that supposed to mean?"

Ric laughed shortly "You aren't the woman who can change my brother. My brother and I will probably never be close but from the little I've seen, he's married or he will be again shortly to the one woman who changes him for good."

Carly stood up and said, "I'm so tired of everyone saying that Sonny is better off with Alexis. She helps him… blah, blah, blah! What about what he had with me is that suddenly so wrong for him?"

Ric nodded and said, "Everything you had with Sonny with the exception of Morgan was wrong and I'll tell you why. You guys self-destruct each other. There is no other way with you two. You betrayed him, he wouldn't forgive, and you fake your death guilt brings him back. There was no love, no growth there. Just a sick disease of mutual destruction paired in with sex."

Carly laughed shortly "Well thank you very much Dr. Lansing for that startling insight into Sonny and my relationship."

Ric nodded agreeing her with while smiling "Smile, laugh all you want Carly but you know it's the truth. Not once did Sonny ever take anything you said in regards to his personal growth as serious. Hell he didn't even trust you enough to tell you his secrets when he was married to you. You always got tired of it being Alexis this and Alexis that. Why do you think that was? He wanted to be whatever he needed to be to keep Alexis in his life. Even get rid of you."

Carly felt the tears come to her eyes as the truth of Ric's words hit home. "Where is the pen?"

**Inside Alexis' Hospital Room**

"So this is how you repay me for meeting you at the docks huh?" Michael pulled his mother's hand close and kissed it gently aware of all the wires and tubes that were flowing through her body and giving her life.

He gently touched her stomach where his new family members lay and said, "You know I never once imagined that you would be in this situation. I always thought it would be Dad and you would need me to keep you together. You know Dad is looking to me to stay strong. You are the only one who knows how weak I am, well you and Alicia. Do you know she stood up to Dad for me? She asked that I be allowed to see you before Morgan and Kristina. Dad listened. What have you been saying to him about her huh?"

Michael willed his mother to respond but his only answer was the beep of the monitor that let him know that her heart was still beating.

**Back at the Hospital Lobby (Several Different Conversations)**

Carly stepped off the elevators looking for Jason. She wasn't up to more teardowns from Michael, Morgan, or Sonny. She saw him leaning against the counter talking to her mother.

"Carly, sweetheart what are you doing here? Did you come by the check on the boys and Sonny?"

Carly shook her head and pulled her mother into a hug "I love you Momma and I'm sorry for everything."

Bobbie looked at her in confusion and said, "What's going on? Why the sad face?"

Jason turned to Carly in question "What's the game Carly?"

Carly shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes, "No more games Jase. I'm gone you win. Everyone wins but me. I'm leaving town tonight, I think it's best for everyone."

Jason nodded and said "You'll have the money and transportation ready for you when you say."

Carly nodded grateful for the lack of questions and said, "Can you give this to Sonny? I believe this is something he wants."

Jason nodded and said, "This is the signed divorce papers?"

Carly nodded and walked out before the tears overcame her.

Thanks EP


	18. Chapter 34 & Chapter 35

Note: So is anyway as tired of reading this story with Alexis as I am of writing it without her in it? Well don't worry in the next set of chapters she's  
back. It's been awhile but she's back and then my funny bone kicks in and all the drama is kinda maybe sorta gone. Anyway enjoy  
and leave me comments and suggestions.

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**Inside Alexis' Hospital Room **

Kristina had stated she wanted to see her mother alone but when she had gotten to the door, her steps had faltered. She turned to her brother Morgan and asked him to accompany her. The door opened and they walked into the room hand in hand. "I'm scared Morgan. I don't even recognize her, she's so lifeless."

Morgan nodded and walked towards the bed and looked at his mother lying there and stepped back. "I can't look at her like this I just can't Kristina."

He put his hand on the doorknob to leave the room when Kristina spoke up from behind him softly, "Not even for me?"

Morgan spun around and looked at his sister staring at his mother through sad eyes. "I can't do this alone. Not anymore than you or Dad or Michael can. I need you Morgan, please don't leave me."

Morgan nodded and wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and said "Let's talk to Mom then, together."

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room**

Michael stood outside of his mother's room pacing. "What is taking them so long?"

Alicia looked at Michael and said "They are your mother's children too Michael. You know you can't be the only one to hog all of her time right?"

Michael nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I just feel so useless. Helena is around Port Charles gleefully because she thinks she has won. I'm just tired of everyone else winning except for this family."

**Outside of the Chapel**

Jason sat outside the chapel with Kristina, the both of them refusing to go in, but each for their own different reasons.

Jason looked at Kristina "Why aren't you going on? I thought you would be all over this spiritual stuff."

Kristina rolled her eyes at him and said "Jason, let's not fight right now okay. We both have to be there for our families and us fighting like cats and dogs is not going to help the situation."

Jason nodded and said, "You're right. I'm sorry it's just I'm antsy. There's nothing I can do to help Sonny or the kids and I just feel worthless."

Kristina nodded and said, "I feel the same way. No crystals can help my sister now; it's all up to modern medicine."

Jason snorted and said, "Why do you say that new age crap anyway? Do you really believe in it?"

Kristina stood up in anger and said, "That new age crap as you call it happens to be a personal belief of mine and I will not stand here while you degrade all of my values."

Jason laughed and held up his hands making the sign of quotes and said "Values. What about crystals make it a value?"

Kristina laughed while tapping her foot, "That's rich coming from the little thug who runs around the penthouse making a living as a criminal. You know that you are really laughable. Putting other people down just to make yourself feel better, why don't you go be useful and go find Helena or something?"

Jason swore and started to walk away when Kristina called out to him. Turning around he looked at her "What?"

Kristina smiled softly at him and said, "Thanks, I needed that."

Jason smiled nodding and said "Anytime."

**Hospital Lobby**

Zander looked up as Sonny came and sat down in front of him. "I have a job if you're interested."

Zander shook his head and said "I'm out of that business, you know that Sonny."

Sonny nodded and said, "I need to find Helena Zander and I need your help."

Kristina came up behind them and said, "Why so you can kill her? And how exactly does that help Alexis."

Sonny stood up in shock and said "Kristina, I didn't know you were here."

Kristina shook her head "Well I am here and I heard every word you just said to my fiancée. How quick do you go back on everything you had worked so hard for?"

Sonny swore and said "Look don't start with your sermons. My wife is in a hospital bed fighting for her life and the lives of our twins. The only one who is guilty? Helena Cassadine. She is walking around Port Charles free and clear."

Kristina clapped her hands and said "Very good Sonny. Justify what you considering. Justify that when Alexis wakes up and I do believe with every fiber of my being that she will wake up she has to find out her husband is in jail."

Sonny closed his eyes accepting what Kristina had said, "Well at least I'll have eliminated a threat to our lives."

Kristina smiled glad to see that she had gotten through to Sonny. She put her hand on his shoulder "You've eliminated a threat as well as yourself from Alexis's life. You, who have always been adamant about the code you live up to, know that Alexis has a code as well. So tell me is it worth it to break that code and her heart and live forever without her?"

**Hours Later, Lobby Waiting Room**

Dr. Goldblum came into the waiting area and looked at the family who hadn't moved since occupying those seats hours ago and said, "It's getting late, so why don't you go home?"

Eight sets of eyes looked at him like he lost his mind. Sure, he was just the one with the medical degree. "Look, you can't do anything for her, unless you guys want to keep going around in a continuous circle visiting her one at a time. Go home, get some sleep, come back tomorrow refreshed."

Kristina nodded and looked at Alexis's family "The doctor is correct, there isn't much we can do for her at the hospital."

Sonny nodded and said "Kristina do me a favor. Can you take the children home with you? I'll stay at the hospital."

Three sets of head shook at him in negation, those of his children. "Dad, we are a family. Where you are we are."

Dr. Goldblum laughed to himself and said, "Okay, you guys win. I give up."

As he walked off Jason cleared his throat. "Listen, I didn't want to say anything until we were all together as a family but seeing as how no one is leaving the hospital tonight, I guess I'll tell you here. It has to do with Carly."

Michael rolled his eyes and said, "What does she want now?"

Jason smiled and said "Sonny, you are once again a single man. Carly signed the divorce papers this evening. I called and verified with Ric, they are authentic he has already filed them with the court."

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

**Continued in Hospital Lobby**

Kristina was the first to react. She stood up and started dancing. Michael looked at her in shock and she turned on him "Come on. You know you want to. Once Mom wakes up, we will all go somewhere like Puerto Rico. You know that's my favorite place right? Anyway we can all go as a family and get remarried. This time there will be no revolving ex-wives from the grave to worry about. Speaking of exes are you sure Mom isn't still legally married to Uncle Jax or something?" 

Four sets of "Breathe," came at Kristina before she had a chance to realize she was hyperventilating.

Sonny ran to the nurses' station and asked for a paper bag. He shoved the bag under his daughter's face as he kissed her on the forehead and leaned her back into his arms training her to breathe as he had to do a thousand times with his wife.

Everyone started laughing after the crisis had passed, and Kristina stood up in anger after she had recovered and glared at everyone laughing, "What's so funny?"

Michael was the first to get over his hysterics and pulled his sister in his arms "You are Mom's child, you know that right?"

**Next Morning**

Sonny woke up with a crick in his neck and his children missing. Standing up he started to scan the room when Jason shoved a cup of coffee under his face. "They all went in to wish Alexis a good morning. They should be out anytime soon. Kristina your sister-in-law spent most of the night with Alexis and Zander took her home early this morning to get some rest. She'll be back later after she is refreshed and ready to go."

Sonny nodded and accepted the cup of coffee gratefully. He took one sip and spat back into the cup "Are you sure that Alexis is still in a coma? This coffee tastes like something she would make."

Jason smiled at him and said, "It's good to hear you making jokes in the light of everything going on."

Sonny shrugged and said, "I've no other options. You heard my children; I'm under attack if I do anything that would show how much I'm worried right now."

Dr. Goldblum sat down at the foot of Alexis' Davis-Corinthos bed. He looked at her sleeping so peacefully, oblivious to the fact that her silence was causing her family unspeakable pain.

"I know you can hear me. I've read the medical journals; I just don't know why you won't wake up. You have so much to live for; I've met your family. That man out there is very protective of you, not to mention the children that you have. I heard about the stress you've been having lately. It's customary for me to get to know all of my patients. When I heard that you were seven months pregnant and had put yourself in front of a bullet, to save a child that wasn't even yours, I knew I had to meet you. Looking at you, I wish the circumstances were different."

Someone cleared their throat and Dr. Goldblum spun around in shock to the face of a very angry, Sonny Corinthos.

**Sonny and Alexis House**

Michael opened the door as his brother and sister shuffled in silently.

He looked at them and said, "Dad wants us to go to school today. He told me that we can't do anything for Mom at the hospital."

Kristina rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch "I'm not going to school, I just clear it with my principal or I'll make Aunt Kristina do it. I can't go to school while my mom is laying in a coma and I don't know how she is. If something happens to her, while I'm supposed to be at school, I'll never forgive myself."

Morgan nodded and said, "I agree with Kristy. Look, I love Dad and all but Mom always helped make those decisions and if she was awake she would convince my Dad to let us be at the hospital."

Michael smiled and said, "So then we are in agreement, and we all ignore Dad's ruling and go back to the hospital. Deal?"

All three children nodded and put their hands in the middle to confirm it.

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room**

"What the hell were you doing in there with my wife Dr. Goldblum?"

Sonny spat out at the doctor furiously after ushering him out of his wife's room. He was jealous and he would admit it. He had worked long and hard to make her legally his in the eyes of the law and he wasn't about to allow some two-bit doctor come and take her away. The doctor had been talking to his wife like he knew her.

"Look, Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Davis needs constant stimulation and I was just providing that just like I provide it to all my patients."

Sonny nodded disbelievingly, "So I'm to understand that you go into the rooms of all of your other patients for this type of _therapy_? And for the last damn time, her name is Mrs. Corinthos as in my wife."

Marcus laughed at the jealousy he had provoked in this man and said, "From what I understand from talking with her sister, she just got through an especially stressful time in her life. A time where she found out that her marriage to you was annulled. So according to the laws of Port Charles, she's a single woman."

**Hours Later, Hospital Lobby**

Sonny was still spitting nails hours later after he pondered on his conversation with the doctor. The elevators opened and his children walked out. His joy at seeing them quickly turned into a frown when he noticed his watch.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to go to school today. There's nothing you can do here."

Michael walked up to his father and said, "Dad, we had a family meeting at the house."

Sonny laughed crossing his arms in disbelief and said, "A family meeting? Without me or your mother being present?"

Michael nodded preparing himself for the fight "There wasn't any other choice, you were being unreasonable and we needed to discuss our next course of action."

Sonny sat down as he looked in the eyes of his children and snorted, "Your mother would be so proud of you Michael. You, who sound like a lawyer preparing for his first case, Okay, I'm game. What is so important that you guys had to miss another day of school to tell me?"

Michael smiled pleased that he was once again being compared to his mother and spoke softly, "We have decided to forego classes until Mom is better."

Thanks, EP


	19. Chapter 36 & Chapter 37

Note: Okay so maybe she didn't wake up in this chapter but she's about to right? Anyway, this is the beginning of the  
end sniff..sniff... There are only about 11 more chapters to go so I will be posting those shortly. Let me know what you  
think of my funny bone in the coming chapters. As always, comments and replies greatly appreciated, criticism not so much.

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

**Continuing in Hospital Lobby **

"What do you mean you are foregoing classes? Are you nuts? Michael you are about to graduate from high school and go to college. These days are the most important of your life. Morgan you are doing so well in school that you got an honorable mention. How do you think your mother would feel if she knows you were putting your scholarly pursuits on the backburner?"

"Breathe," Kristina told her father softly.

"Dad, we get where you're coming from but can you try to get us? We know you love Mom, that's never been in doubt. But you aren't the only one that loves Mom. Michael, Morgan and I are just as tied up in her recovery as you are. We can't sit idly by while Mom lies in a hospital bed not getting well. It's just not going to happen."

Sonny nodded softly and said, "Okay I'll give you that. Well, we obviously have to come to some sort of a compromise."

Three sets of heads nodded in agreement as a voice spoke up from behind all of them, "I have an idea."

**Dr. Goldblum's Office**

Marcus sat in his office pondering over the words that Sonny Corinthos, in his jealousy, had callously thrown at him. They were true in a sense. There was something special about Alexis Davis, no Corinthos he mentally corrected himself. There was something special about her that he was drawn to. When he had asked for background on his patient from her sister, he hadn't expected to instantly feel a level of respect for the woman that he hadn't felt for anyone in years. She had fought her way up from the bottom to rise to the top. The only thing he didn't understand was her relationship with Sonny Corinthos. It was almost like the man that people claim made her whole was destroying her and according to her sister; he was her counterpart and the other half of her soul. She told him that they were soul mates in the truest sense of the word. Shaking off the absurdity of the notion, he reviewed her case file once more.

**Hospital Lobby**

The idea came from Jason who had walked up on the conversation and had come up with a solution.

All eyes turned on him in expectation, "So what is it Uncle Jason?"

Jason smiled at Michael; his nephew had obviously forgiven him if he was being called Uncle Jason again.

Jason looked at Sonny and said, "Why don't you hire a tutor? They can help with the kids' classes at least until Alexis has awakened. Let's face it Sonny, we don't know how long she's going to be in a coma, everyone is hoping that she will wake up will soon. This way if she does wake up, you won't have to spend as much money."

Sonny looked at his children waiting, "So does that work for you?" Three sets of relieved smiles looked at the father as they all shouted their acceptance.

**Zander and Kristina's Apartment  
**  
Kristina hung up the phone and turned to her fiancée in shock. "The doctor attending Alexis is in love with her."

Zander rolled his eyes in laughter "Dr. Goldblum, the one who is attending Alexis, Sonny's wife is now in love with her? And how exactly did you come to this decision, oh wise fiancée of mine?"

Kristina smiled and ran into his arms "He just called me again to get some background on my sister's case to best see how to help her. The way he talks about her makes it obvious. It's my sister's soul. It calls all that are around her, her soul is just that beautiful."

Zander nodded in agreement and said "But don't you think that the doctor is in a bit of a pickle? Sonny is going around emphasizing to everyone that will listen that Alexis is his wife; they are 3 children waiting on bated breath for her wakeup from a coma not to mention the fact that she's pregnant with twins for Sonny. How is this doctor, going to get anywhere romantically with Alexis, beautiful soul or not?"

Kristina shook her head at him as if he were slow, "I just said that he was in love with her, I didn't say it would ever come to fruition."

**Hours Later, Hospital Waiting Lobby**

"Nope, she's no good either."

Sonny turned exasperated to his daughter, "And that makes six. You have gone through six potential tutors in less than 3 hours. How do you do it?" The final candidate had just left the waiting room after Sonny saw a firm headshake from his daughter out of the corner of his eye. All of the men looked to the only woman left, in confusion waiting for her explication.

Kristina stood up and launched a detailed explanation, "Okay first one. Too young, her name was Sandy Campbell. Sandy, I mean what kind of a tutor is named Sandy. She reminds me of a Barbie doll. Second one, too old. Her name was Ma Davis. You might as well have named her Mae Kettle. Do you know she looked like she would drop dead any second? I don't want to get attached to someone who is about to die. Third one, her name was Renee Porter. She was looking at my father like he was a T-bone steak and she was a dog who hadn't eaten in weeks. Fourth one, her name was Molly Chatman; she looked like she wanted to devour me just because she could and I think she was gay. Fifth one, her name was Dora Johnson. She kept giggling. Don't you hate it when you have nothing more intelligent to do than giggle all day? What kind of tutor could she possibly be? Finally the sixth and final candidate, her name was Caroline Riley." After finishing her tirade, she sat down breathing heavily, exhausted from her tirade.

Morgan looked at her in confusion, "Okay, I followed you with the first two and even agreed with you on some of the other ones, but was wrong with the last one? Caroline Riley, she seemed pretty normal."

Kristina rolled her eyes as she folded her arms in annoyance and said "Caroline Riley? Sounds too much like Carly for my taste." Sonny looked at his daughter and then his sons and all fell out in laughter.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Two Months Later (Yea I know right!)  
****  
Review of the Things Happening**

It had been a long two months waiting on the brink of depression for the center of their worlds to awaken. Sonny had grown more desperate with each day that passed and no movement from Alexis except for the regular muscle and joint spasms. Dr. Goldblum kept insinuating himself in Alexis's case and it certainly didn't help that Kristina had all assured him that the doctor was in love with his wife. Even more disturbing was the fact that they were dangerously close to the due date of the twins and except for functionary motor movements she remained untouched by the outside world. The children had finally settled on an agreeable tutor and were all excelling in all of their classes; he had turned all of his business interests over to Jason to handle until he was ready to resume working and that wasn't until Alexis awakened. He hadn't heard from Carly since the divorce papers were delivered at the hospital two months ago. Everybody had been by the hospital to see the family.

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**  
Kristina sat inside her sister's room with her hand pressed into her neck. "Alexis, will you stop this already. Your hair has grown way too long. You hate it like that, my new nieces or nephews are ready to come out and meet the world, and you sit here like nothing is going on outside of this hospital room. You have to wake up because I don't know how to continue this day in and day out thing. Zander has been great through this time, but I think he is even started to get annoyed at you. We are just sitting on bated breath for you to wake up so we can enjoy you waking up and the birth of your children. I'll probably have to go soon, because your children are almost out of their classes and no one messes with their routine."

Michael, Morgan, and Kristina filed into the waiting room and looked at their father expectantly. Each day it was the same thing, they came to him for an update on their mother before they went into the room to talk to her.

**Hospital Lobby**  
Sonny shook his head and said, "There has been no change although Dr. Goldblum just got out of visiting her, preceded by your Aunt."

Kristina smiled and said "You are jealous of that doctor, aren't you Daddy? Don't you know by know how much Mom loves you? The last thing on her mind is cheating on you."

Michael snorted in agreement and said "And even if she could, she wouldn't dare do it with the doctor at the hospital while she's in a coma. I know Mom is amazing and all but I don't think that even she could pull off that feat."

**Hospital Cafeteria**

Jason looked up as Sonny came into the cafeteria. He had been hanging out at the hospital everyday of the week offering emotional support to Sonny when he could. He cleared his throat as Sonny sat down and spoke, "So, I hear that you have been giving Dr. Goldblum hell. Didn't I tell you I had him checked out? He's clean, he's hadn't even had a parking ticket."

Sonny shrugged his shoulders and said; "Keep digging. Kristina told me that the Doctor is in love with her soul or some crap like that. I just need to have all of the information on him so I can act accordingly."

Jason laughed and said "Since when do you take relationship advice from your kooky sister-in-law?"

Sonny laughed back "I know. It seems stupid but I feel like that they are so many thing that I can't control. I couldn't control the bullet that penetrated my wife; I couldn't control Helena or Carly from hurting my wife and almost ruining my life. The least I can do is control the people that want to take her away from me."

Jason nodded and said "Fine Sonny. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep digging."

**Alexis's Hospital Room**

The children filed in the room as they looked at their mother who remained unaware of her surroundings.

Morgan walked over to her first and whispered softly in her ear, "So Mom. Two months? You certainly know how to remain the center of attention don't you? Could you stop this please? I've already missed so much of school because I can't stand to be away from you. Michael and Kristina come in here daily and tell you that they need you. Today it's my turn, I need you Mom please come back to us."

Morgan pulled back and nodded at his brother and sister. Ever since their mother had slipped into a coma, they took turns letting her know daily that she needed to wake up. It seemed silly at first but as time continued it became a necessity for their sanity. Michael leaned over and granted his mother with a kiss and a whispered I love you in her ear.

Kristina walked over to lean down and said "Uh guys?"

They turned around and watched in shock as their mother's eyes started to flutter. Kristina jumped up and down and said, "She's waking up you guys." Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she looked at her bed and said "Mom, doesn't do anything halfway does she?"

Michael looked at her in shock and said, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Kristina looked towards the bed and then to the fluttering of her mother's eyes, "Guys, her water just broke."


	20. Chapter 38 & Chapter 39

Note: Winding down here. So what did you think of her return? Comments, suggestions always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room  
**  
With Kristina's words, Alexis's room became a flutter of movement. The doctors' were running in and out on the run, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Her children were shuffled out of her room and stood outside the door waiting.

Their father came running up to them and said "This is your time, why are you guys out of the room? Did something happen?"

Sonny tried to run in the room but was impeded by his oldest son. "Dad, Mom is waking up."

Sonny looked at his children in shock as the tears of joy started to fall down his face "Is this for real? This isn't another false alarm or her joints' moving is it?"

Kristina shook her head, as the joy was evident in her face "There is nothing false about this Dad. Mom is waking up."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**

Dr. Goldblum shone a light in his patient's eyes while waiting patiently for the beauty to awaken. He felt silly expecting anything more than a grateful nod from his patient but he hoped all the talks he had with her made her know him. He wanted it to make her feel something special for him just from a simple eye lock. The door flung open as the presence that was her husband came running in the room.

Sonny ignored his existence completely and walked up to Alexis and leaned over and whispered softly in her ear. "Wake up sleeping Beauty; we've been waiting on you long enough." This seemed to do the trick as her eyes fluttered open and locked on his in recognition.

Her voice, which hadn't been used in over two months, was harsh as she spoke softly, "Sonny?"

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room**

Kristina came running off the elevator. She had received the call from Michael almost thirty minutes ago and had dragged Zander away from his job to meet her at the hospital. She ran up to her family and said "Is it true? This isn't someone joking right?"

Morgan, Michael and Kristina all came around Kristina and pulled her into a hug as they rejoiced over the news.

Kristina pulled away first anxious for some answers, "So how is she? Did she say anything? What's going on and most importantly where's my brother-in-law?"

Michael smiled at her and said, "She's awake and she's in labor."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**

Alexis looked at Sonny in fear "What's going on? Why am I here? Are the babies okay?"

Having effectively moved the doctor away from her side, he took the chair by her bed and began to speak. He pulled her hand into his and kissed it gently,

"Look, you don't get to throw so many questions at me I just got you back. The only one asking questions here is going to be me okay? Why on earth did you go to the docks in the first place without appropriate backup? What is this I hear about you going into labor? We were supposed to go to Lamaze classes and everything. You always have to show off don't you? You really are a pain in the butt."

Dimpled grin met dimpled grin and Dr. Goldblum immediately felt left out. This was him this man who completed Alexis he could tell by something as simple as their playful banter. He didn't stand a chance when she looked at him like that. She looked down at her ringless hand and gasped, "Oh my god, Sonny. We have to get married before the twins are born!"

Dr. Goldblum cleared his throat and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to check the vitals on my patient. I've already paged Dr. Meadows to come see how dilated Ms. Davis is."

Alexis nodded and met the doctor's eyes for the first time searchingly. He flinched as she reviewed him carefully and then deciding he was worthy smiled and said, "The name is Mrs. Corinthos or at least it will be soon."

Sonny grinned at this and leaned over and granted her a kiss. "So, I'm definitely thinking that you need to be checked out before you have the twins and definitely before we have any talks about a wedding."

Alexis looked at him pleadingly and said "Please Sonny. I don't want our children to be brought into the world, without your last name."

Sonny nodded and walked past the doctor but not before reiterating quietly to the doctor, "I told you her name was Corinthos."

Sonny came out of the hospital as Jason was walking up to the happy group.

Kristina looked at her brother-in-law and smiled "You look positively radiant Sonny. Your aura is a bright, beautiful balanced white."

Sonny looked at Zander in question, "Translation, please Zander."

Zander nodded and spoke for the group, "You look happy Sonny and it shows."

Jason rolled his eyes as his niece, burst out laughing. "So how is Mom dad?"

Sonny nodded and said, "She's definitely doing a lot better but I'm glad that you are here Kristina. Your sister has asked that before the twins are born that we are married."

Michael jumped up and said "Dad her water broke. Is it safe for her to hold off birth of the kids just to get married?"

Sonny shrugged and said "She's being checked out by Dr. Goldblum and Dr. Meadows right now. Whatever Dr. Meadows suggests, I'll go along with."

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**

"I want to get married and I want to get married now."

Alexis's voice was still gravely at best, as it hadn't been used in months but her thoughts were still coming across loud and clear. After Dr. Goldblum and Dr. Meadows had checked her out preliminarily they assured her that she could have all of her visitors in her room this one time. Sonny laughed to himself in gratitude as he looked upon his three kids. It was as if the age they had been carrying for the last two months had disappeared and they were once again children.

Kristina crossed her arms upset, "Mom, I wanted all of us to get remarried in Puerto Rico. We could play in the beach with the newborns. Why don't you wait until then?"

Alexis smiled indulgently at her daughter and said; "I've heard every word you guys have been saying to me since I've been in this damn coma. You told me that Carly granted your dad a divorce and now…."

Alexis closed her eyes in pain and Sonny ran over to her concerned and squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Alexis shook her head and opened her eyes and squeezed his hand right back and smiled, "It was just a labor pain Sonny your children want to make a debut today. I want to be married before they debut. Don't make me hold them in. Sonny, go see the doctors handling my case and get them to authorize our marriage. Now, leave me alone with my sons, I need to talk to them."

Jason stumbled out of Alexis's room in hysterics. Not even an hour back and she already had everybody jumping on their toes.

Sonny looked at him crossly, "What is so funny?"

Jason pulled Sonny into a hug and said, "Sonny after everything you guys have been through in the last couple of months don't you think this is the best news you could hear? Alexis is alive and raring to go and the only thing that she wants is your hand in marriage. I think it's beautiful, poetic and wonderful. Now go and tell the doctor that you were jealous of, that your wife wants to remarry you."

Sonny laughingly agreed and started towards the doctor's office when Jason called him back, "And Sonny, your aura. It's just so beautiful and white."

Sonny looked at him in shock and flipped him the bird.

Michael and Morgan sat across from Alexis in stunned silence. They were beyond pleased that their mother was alive, but now they were going to have to handle whatever she threw at them. "Boys, I know that my being in a coma hasn't really given a chance to dialogue. I don't say talk because I heard everything you said while I was in a coma and I just want you to know that I love you too. I asked to see both of you because I was concerned about you. I'm sure that Michael has told you the latest about Carly and with the divorce and everything I wanted to see how you guys were holding up."

Morgan reached across and took her hand and said, "You were the only one on our minds. Carly to me, is a non-event. She came back into our lives not with the intention of drawing closer to us but to tear our family apart. I don't want to hear about her, as far as I'm concerned she's no longer my mother."

Alexis smiled and said "If you wanted a relationship, with your mother, I would not hold you back. I want you to know Carly just not imitate her actions."

Morgan and Michael nodded and Michael spoke softly and said, "Thanks Mom but that won't be necessary."

Alexis smiled at him softly and turned to Morgan and asked, "Can you leave me alone with your big brother for a moment?"

Morgan nodded kissed her cheek softly and said "Of course." He left the room and closed the door behind him while Alexis reached out her hand for Michael.

**Doctor's Lounge  
**  
Sonny knocked on the door and entered the room where Dr. Goldblum and Dr. Meadows where conferencing and spoke, "I apologize for interrupting this meeting but I have a demanding wife. Dr. Meadows, in your medical opinion can we get married right now or should I make my wife wait until the birth of our children?"

Dr. Goldblum rolled his eyes and said, "Wait."

Sonny ignored him and spoke to Dr. Meadows, "I'm sorry Dr. Meadows, but I suppose Dr. Goldblum believes that his name has suddenly changed."

Dr. Meadows coughed to cover the laugh that came to the surface. There had been gossip that Dr. Goldblum had been spending way too much time in Alexis Corinthos room. No one dared contradict the doctor as he had a tendency for violent outbursts and as Dr. Meadows looked at Sonny waiting on her response she decided to speak.

"Sonny, your wife is 1 cm dilated. Now if she was at home, I would tell you to go ahead and conduct the wedding, but because of the circumstances that she's in and has just recovered from, I don't know if I should authorize the wedding."

Dr. Goldblum smirked at Sonny as if saying that he could've told him that. Sonny knew that he couldn't go back to Alexis without an affirmative so he tried again, "If we keep the wedding down to a minimum and have the fastest ceremony on the face of the planet can we do it now?"

Dr. Meadows laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded in agreement "Okay but be quick, you have less than an hour give or take with the twins on the way. We also want Alexis to get as much rest as possible before she goes into labor."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**

Alexis looked at Michael with a smile on her face as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this Michael. If I had known that Helena was crazy enough to pull a gun on me in the middle of the docks, I would've gone by myself."

Michael shook his head in negation, "Then, I wouldn't have been there Mom and you could've died on the docks of blood loss. I'm glad it worked out the way it did. I was pissed that I had to be the one there, but that was before. Before I knew what it meant to know that you would trust me to call me in a time of need."

Alexis nodded and said, "I will always trust you son. I have no doubts of your loyalty or love to and for me; you proved that when you left home to follow me to the Port Charles Hotel. So on to another subject, tell me, how are things with Alicia? I only remember bits and pieces of the conversations we had about her."

Michael smiled softly and said "Things are going very well with Alicia. She has been up here every other day and sometimes she even sits with you."

Alexis smiled secretly to herself and said, "I remember." During one of Alicia's conversations she had let it slip that she had fallen in love with Michael after seeing how devoted he was to his family but had yet to voice her sentiment to Michael.

Thanks EP


	21. Chapter 40 & Chapter 41

Note: So what do you think about my venture into humor? I know I don't have a future as a comedianne but  
it was worth a try. Comments, suggestions etc... You know the drill by now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Outside Alexis Hospital Room**  
Sonny ran out of the doctor's conference room and into his sister-in-law. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he ran with her to the waiting room where the rest of his family minus Michael waited. "The doctor just Okayed the wedding. But I have less than an hour to put it together and I need all of your help. Kristina, you are in charge of flowers, dress and hair. Kristina, go with your aunt to help her. Jason, I need you to be my best man and find me a priest stat. Zander, you are in charge of convincing my sons to go home and change into some tuxes or at least suits for the wedding. I still have the measurements for their suits or you can pull it out of their closets."

That said he breathed heavily and walked to Alexis's room. Everyone looked at him in shock, they had all been given their assignments and now Sonny was disappearing.

"Where do you think you are going," this question being barked at him from his youngest son, Morgan.

Sonny smiled softly and said, "I've got to convince a certain lady lawyer to remarry me."

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room**

"Mom, you do know that after everything I can't imagine my life without you right?"

Alexis smiled at her son and said, "I know what you mean son, as I can't imagine my life without your father or the 5 of you. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to remarry your father, hopefully today and then give birth to these twins."

Michael smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek so grateful to have her back in the family where she belonged. "Hey, that's my woman. Where's yours?"

Michael stepped back at his father's voice as he reviewed his face. He had been worried that his father would suffer a mental breakdown in the midst of not being with his mother but nothing seemed to touch him now that she was awake, he was full of happiness. "Dad, you know we share this woman. If she was just yours then we would have a problem."

Sonny put his arm on his son's shoulder and said, "You're right about that son, and we do share her."

Alexis rolled her eyes at both of them "That's enough sexism for now. Little woman, god who raised you two?"

Sonny smiled as Michael snapped back with a smile, "You did Mom so stop complaining."

Alexis grinned sheepishly and turned to Sonny and said "So you marrying me today or what?"

Zander ran into the nearest tuxedo shop he could find and started from scratch.

**Tuxedo Shop**

He ran up to the salesperson, "I need 5 tuxes for a wedding in an hour."

The salesperson looked at him in shock, "I've had weddings on the run, weddings on the sly but never weddings in an hour. I have to ask what happened this time to warrant such a rushed affair."

Zander sighed heavily, not wanting to waste time on explanations "The bride just woke up from a 2 month coma and is currently dilated to give birth to twins. His twins, but he just recently got divorced from his not so dead ex-wife. Now back to my issue, where can I find…" The salesperson's eyes rolled in the back of their head as they fainted.

Zander rolled his eyes as he looked at the passed out salesperson, "Morgan, get over here. I need your help."

**Hospital Lobby**

Jason had to threaten somebody to do a wedding on the sly. Who knew priests were so worried about being right with God, that they wouldn't do a wedding quickly without premarital counseling first? He ran back into the hospital in time to catch up with the 2 Kristina's who were hauling in clothes, curling irons and flowers.

Jason smiled at the pair and said "So did you guys find everything on your list?"

Kristina nodded enthused "I found everything and then some. There was a shaman priest at the place that I bought Alexis's dress so I told him to meet us here just in case you were unable to find a priest. Well did you? Find a priest that is?"

Jason rolled his eyes and barked with laughter, "Of course, I found a priest. I'm the best man. Why did you bring a shaman priest and more importantly you found Alexis's dress at the same place you found the shaman priest?"

Jason looked at his niece questioningly who shrugged her shoulders. Kristina walked into her sister's room and closed the door behind her, refusing to be goaded by Jason.

Jason pulled his niece over to the side "You let her go crazy like that? You know your mother won't have a shaman priest and much less a dress from the same place that she got the shaman priest! What is wrong with you?"

Kristina giggled and pulled out a bag from behind her shoulders "Okay, so I made a quick stop at Brides Mart© before coming here. I found the perfect dress for Mom. Don't worry Uncle Jason, I got this."

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room**

Zander and Morgan ran into the hospital room to see Alexis's bed empty. He turned shocked to Sonny, Jason, and Michael who sat there unaffected. "Where is Alexis? She didn't go into labor did she?"

Michael smiled and said "Mom is in the bathroom with both Kristina's, they are helping her get dressed for the wedding. Do you have our tuxes?"

Zander rolled his eyes and said, "If I were to tell you guys, what happened while I was trying to get these tuxes."

Sonny smiled as he looked upon his family and friends who had rushed quickly to his side to help him plan this impromptu wedding. He smiled feeling the love in his heart and said "Thanks to all of you for your help. Alexis and I appreciate it greatly."

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room**

Alicia rushed into the hospital room, to see her boyfriend's father straightening his tux with the help of a man she wasn't familiar with.

"Alicia, I'm glad you could make it. Michael needs help with his tux. Can you help him?"

Alicia nodded smiling, "Thanks for calling me, Mr. Corinthos. I'm honored that you want me to be present at your remarriage." Smiling she ran out of the room and on the look for Michael.

Jason looked at her and said, "So, she's the one. She seems nice."

Sonny nodded as he buttoned his cufflinks "Yes she is nice. She's very nice. Alexis loves her for Michael."

Jason turned to Sonny and said, "How do I look?"

Sonny nodded and said, "Good man, let me get your tie."

Jason smiled in thanks "So… do I need to check her out?"

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room (Bathroom) **

Kristina rolled her sister into the bathroom in her wheelchair. Although the doctor had authorized her getting married, she was still under complete rest and that meant no walking.

She started in protest as soon as her sister pulled the dress out of the bag, "No Kristina. Now, I agreed to the shaman priest and I'm still not sure how Sonny is going to react to that one, you absolutely can't expect me to wear this... this thing!"

Kristina giggled at the discomfort of her mother as her aunt continued to speak "It's a Mediterranean birth dress but it also doubles as a wedding gown. The best part is it was on sale at the resale shop."

Kristina shook her head, she had too much fun at the expense of her aunt and it was time to pull her mother out of the line of fire. "Mom, we stopped at a Brides Mart© before we came here and I picked you up something. I know you wouldn't be too crazy that your dress came out of the same place as the shaman priest."

Kristina turned on her niece and said, "When did you have time to buy this? I didn't leave you alone for one moment."

Kristina grinned in glee, "When you asked the lady where the ceremonial head pieces were, I went to the Maternity section. The priest from the dress shop helped me look."

Alexis spun on Kristina in disbelief "You got that priest at the same place that you got my dress?"

Alexis shook her head and reached for the bag that her daughter had provided and peeked inside. She exhaled deeply and turned to her daughter, "Thank you Kristina, its perfect."

**Outside Alexis Hospital Room**  
Michael walked back to the hospital room after getting dressed. He started to fidget with his tie when he noticed a familiar face. "Alicia, what are you doing here?"

Alicia smiled and reached for his tie to help, "As soon as your parents got the go ahead for the wedding, from the doctors your mother insisted that I be called. I could hear her in the background on your fathers' cell phone giving him instructions about to what to wear and how quick to get here. So here I am!"

Michael smiled and said, "Don't be jealous but I really love my mother."

Alicia grinned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room (Bathroom)**

"You do look gorgeous Mom. Dad won't believe it." Kristina grinned at her aunt who was busy fidgeting with her mother's hair.

Alexis turned to her daughter and said, "So, tell me how you got the money to buy a dress? I thought your father and I agreed that you guys weren't to have credit cards until you were at least Michael's age."

Kristina smiled and rolled her eyes, "Mom, while you were in a coma, a lot of things have changed. Since Dad was spending all day at the hospital waiting for you to wake up, we needed a way to get money so he got all of us credit cards. And guess what's the best part, they have an unbelievably high limit."

Kristina snorted in laughter as she twirled a piece of her sister's hair onto the curling iron.

Alexis shook her head in disbelief "I see a lot of things have changed in my absence. As soon, as I marry your father and give birth to these twins… he's going to hear me."

Kristina giggled "Mom, don't you know how Dad hates it when you multitask?"

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room  
**  
Dr. Goldblum knocked on the door to Alexis's hospital room and entered. He was in shock at the setup. The once tranquil hospital room had been turned into a mini-circus with flowers and priests and was that a shaman priest? He cleared his throat and searched the sea of faces that had crowded these hallways for the last couple of months all anxiously waiting for the arrival of the patient from her coma for his patient.

"So tell me, where is my patient?"

Sonny rolled his eyes as he looked at the doctor, no more did he feel fear or worry that he was going to lose his wife to this man. His wife had awakened from her 2-month coma with a couple of things on her mind, one being remarrying him. No one could touch his joy now, "Doctor, my wife is in the bathroom with my daughter and her sister. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Dr. Goldblum rolled his eyes in disgust at the man's smugness "I was just checking on her before this travesty of a wedding."

His daughter chose that moment to exit the bathroom and both men were stunned into silence. The father was in shock as he looked at his daughter, she was wearing an all-silk dress suit with an elegant neck and a silk tie in the center front. He had never felt prouder of his child then at the moment as he reflected on how much she looked like her mother. The doctor was in shock, for the resemblance of mother and daughter.

Then she turned to the doctor and said, "The bride is ready. Dr. Goldblum what are you doing here? Did you come to attend the wedding?"

* * *

Thanks EP 


	22. Chapter 42 & Chapter 43

Note: Two more.. You know the drill right? So let me know what you think of my humor and leave comments and suggestions  
please.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room (Bathroom)**

Alicia knocked on the bathroom door and entered. She stopped in shock as she looked at her boyfriend's mother.

"Mrs. Corinthos you look gorgeous."

Alicia was in shock at the beauty of the woman sitting before her even nine months pregnant and in labor. Her hair was pulled into a delicate upsweep held tight with an elegant, pearl barrette with loose, spiral curls falling gingerly around her face. The dress that had chosen was simple in its elegance but classy in its look. It was a strapless, georgette ivory fabric, maternity wedding dress with a flowing A-line skirt and antiqued crystal sparkling droplets hanging over the waist of Alexis. The style and elegance that Alexis brought to the dress was incomparable. Alexis smiled beatifically at her and then her smile turned to a grimace as a labor pain gripped her.

Her sister hovered over her protectively and started to babble, "See Alexis. I knew you should've worn the Mediterranean birthing dress. The aura of that dress would've helped you through these labor pains now, plus you could've worn it into the delivery room as good luck."

Alexis glared at her sister in silence and said "Go tell Zander and Jason that I'm ready whenever they are."

Kristina threw up her hands in defeat and walked out of the room.

Alicia gripped Alexis's hand until the contraction passed and then said, "Mrs. Corinthos I have to ask. What is a Mediterranean birthing dress?"

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

Kristina came out of the bathroom grumbling but then her face lifted at the sight of the shaman priest. She walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss. Sonny rolled his eyes and turned to Jason "How did she convince Alexis to let this guy be here?"

Jason shrugged and said, "It must be the labor pains. Remind me to tell you about the dress and the shaman priest."

Sonny looked at him in confusion as Alicia rolled Alexis out of the bathroom. Sonny felt the breath leave his body as Jason patted him on the shoulder in understanding. There were no words to describe how beautiful Alexis looked. She positively glowed with his children nestled inside of her, not to mention looked sexy as hell in that wedding dress. Sonny looked over and noted that he wasn't the only man admiring his wife, he could handle Jason and Zander admiring but the doctor admiring his bride to be was not welcome. He looked at him and cleared his throat. The doctor met his eyes and shook his head and left the room.

He crossed the room over to Alexis and bent down in front of her wheelchair and with a shaky voice spoke softly, "God, you take my breath away." Alexis smiled gently at him and leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Alexis took that moment to notice her family and friends around the room. Zander was leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped loosely around her sister who looked radiant. Her sons were standing next to their fathers in their tuxes as well as Jason. She then looked upon her daughter who looked like a mini-replica of herself. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as the love in her heart swelled for these members of her family. The room was filled with gardenias, tulips, and roses.

She gripped Sonny's hand and said, "Our family really loves us don't they?" Sonny nodded in agreement and helped her in front of the priest. The priest started his sermon, as the ceremony got under way.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Alexis and Sonny in marriage."

The priest tried to continue but was stopped by Sonny clearing his throat. "Reunite Father, we were married once before."

The priest looked over at Jason in shock and Jason shrugged his shoulders and said plainly, "His dead wife came back from the dead and had the first marriage annulled."

The priest gasped in shock and the shaman priest stepped forward and said, "I would like to say a few words."

Sonny gripped Alexis's hand in fear but she squeezed right back and said, "I want as many people and priests as it take for us to be married, forever this time."

She looked on as the priest began "Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today as so much as Sonny and Alexis has proclaimed their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together."

Alexis smiled at her sister as she listened to the priest describe their love. Maybe having a shaman priest here wasn't so much a bad idea.

The priest continued "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Alexis looked around the room as her three children spoke up, "We do sir."

The priest nodded and said "And you are?"

Michael, Morgan, and Kristina smiled and said, "We are her children, although not by birth but by love. Biologically we are his children we'll all except for me who is an orphan sort of…. Well I could try to explain but then we would be here forever."

The priest shook his head and turned to Jason and said "What else do I need to know about these two before I continue the ceremony?"

The shaman priest stepped forward again and cleared his throat and said, "I'll continue if my fellow brother has a problem continuing."

Jason looked at the priest he bought in disgust. How it was possible that some kook off the street that Kristina had brought was making more sense than the guy he had threatened and with a gun nevertheless was beyond him?

He took the priest, by the shoulders and said, "We need to talk father."

The shaman priest smiled at him softly and said "So what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities, which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know **inner beauty**. And to beloved is to be seen, and known, **as we are known to no other**. One, who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us."

Sonny nodded in agreement and smiled as the shaman priest continued, "To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes **trust**, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes **dedication**, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes **faith**, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey. The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both."

**30 Minutes Later Outside of Alexis's Hospital Room **

"Okay, so was that the weirdest wedding you have ever been too?"

Kristina giggled with Alicia and said "Okay, it was definitely interesting, especially after your Uncle threw the other priest out of the room."

Kristina nodded in agreement and said "That was funny. For awhile you could hear the priest yelling at Jason about how immoral my parents were and then Uncle Jason threatened the priest with defrocking him if he made anymore noise. Anyway on a better note, Dad had me messenger the final wedding decree papers over to Ric to file with at the courthouse. I must admit though, the shaman priest was pretty cool. It wasn't a traditional ceremony but then again neither are my parents. Props go to my Aunt Kristina for pulling off that one."

Alicia smiled nodding and said "The only thing I thought was hilarious was when your mom said no when the priest asked if she would take this man!"

Michael came up behind the two of them and said, "What are you guys laughing about?"

Alicia leaned back into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled softly and said "We were just laughing at your Mom saying no when the priests asked if she would take this man. Who knew that the contraction hit at that moment, and the last thing on her mind was marrying your father."

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

"Sonny I hate you."

Sonny kissed Alexis on the forehead gently and said "You just remarried me, you can't hate me remember? Didn't you hear everything that the shaman priest said about love, faith, trust and dedication?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and grabbed his tuxedo tie and pulled him down to her level "I'm 9 months pregnant with twins and you have the nerve to marry me! With a shaman priest nonetheless."

Sonny laughed and said, "But sweetheart, the rush wedding was your idea. As for the shaman priest, I hate to remind you but also your idea."

Alexis leaned back and exhaled softly as the contraction ebbed away. She grabbed his hand and said, "You know I was just kidding right? I wouldn't trade being with your or our family as we renewed our vows for anything. As long as the shaman priest had the power to legally sign off on our marriage then I'm not worried who married us."

Sonny kissed her softly and said, "Of course I know that sweetheart."

Morgan cleared his throat and said "Look you guys, you already have 3 of us to deal with and 2 more on the way, and you don't need anymore so cut it out."

Alexis looked at her son and said, "You are right Morgan, Sonny, go away. Morgan, you can come hold your mother's hand."

Morgan shook his head and eased out of the hospital room saying, "Uh-Uh. That's Dad's department."

"So Mrs. Corinthos, are you ready to have these children?"

Alexis nodded as another pain gripped her. Dr. Meadows bent down and looked between Alexis's legs.

"Okay so you are definitely pushing an envelope here Mrs. Corinthos. You are now fully dilated and ready to go. Are you trying to set a record at General Hospital for fastest recovery & delivery on earth?"

Alexis smiled and hung on to Sonny and said "So, are you ready to bring our latest creations into this world?"

Sonny leaned over and kissed her breathless "I'm ready to do anything with you as long you are by my side."

**Sonny and Alexis Home**

Alicia walked in the house with Morgan, Michael, and Kristina.

She turned to them and said "Okay guys, we have to get this house clean. Your mother and the twins are going to be coming home shortly. The last thing they should have to wonder about is if they are coming home to a pigsty."

Kristina nodded in agreement and started to pick up items while Alicia looked expectantly at Michael and Morgan with her arms on her hips. They both grumbled and started to help cleaning and after some arguing, they decided to take the upstairs.

When they got to their rooms, Morgan stopped outside his door and said, "Hey Michael. When did you get such a bossy girlfriend?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "She's been talking to Mom. I'm lucky she hasn't done worse yet."

**Outside Alexis Hospital Room**

Kristina grinned and the idea of her new nephews or nieces that were coming into the world. She turned to Zander in excitement and said, "Can you believe it? A wedding and a birth in the same day! Alexis's aura is lighting up all over the place."

Zander nodded and pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head, "We are just lucky that she woke up from the coma. We didn't have to worry about brain damage or amnesia or anything else that could've happened with her in the hospital."

Kristina nodded and said "She had love on her side; nothing could go wrong in her case. We have lived through too much not to have some sort of joy somewhere."

**Inside Alexis Hospital Room**

"Push Alexis,"

Alexis looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Why don't you push damn it?"

Sonny squeezed her hand and said "I would go through with this for you if I could, you know that."

Alexis nodded and started to bear down and push. The exhaustion of the moment left her weak and breathless. She leaned back into Sonny's arms weary and exhausted.

The doctor looked at Alexis's vital signs on the machine fearfully and said, "Sonny, I need you to leave the room."

Sonny shook his head in negation "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Dr. Meadows swore softly and said, "I'm sorry Sonny but I'm not pleased with the vital signs on Alexis. If this continues, we could lose your wife and the children. This is getting to be too much for her physically; we are going to have to perform a caesarean section if we want to save your children and your wife."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	23. Chapter 44 & Chapter 45

Note: Sniff. Sniff. Only two/four more chapters to go depending on how you look at it. Let me know what you think and whether  
you want to see the brief interlude I wrote placed two months in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room  
**  
Sonny was pushed out of the room as the doctors prepped Alexis for surgery. Sonny came out of her hospital room looking frightened and lost. He stumbled over to the waiting room that had been his habitation for the last couple of months and looked towards his sister-in-law but no words would come out. Zander quickly extracted him from his fiancée arms and ran over to Sonny and pulled him in a hug.

Sonny hung on to him loosely and said, "She's in danger of losing her life and the life of our children. This can't be happening again, I just got her back. We just got married I can't lose her. Not now, not ever."

Kristina stood up in shock at Sonny's news and said, "What happened? Just a couple of moments ago, she was about to give birth now you tell me she's in danger again?"

**Sonny and Alexis's Home  
**They all stood back with a sigh of satisfaction as they reviewed the clean house. Alicia turned to them with a smile, "I'm proud of you guys. This place looks wonderful, your mother will be so proud."

Michael snorted with laughter, "You don't know my mom. My Dad said that Mom would've starved to death had he not come along. She doesn't clean or cook, that's Dad's department."

Alicia looked at Michael in shock and said; "Your dad does all of the cooking and cleaning?"

Morgan piped up with interest "No, Dad does all of the cooking. Mom hires the cleaning lady but she keeps complaining that no one is as good as Graciela who used to clean the penthouse when she lived across the hall from Dad."

Kristina checked her watch as she listened to her brothers tried to explain to Alicia her parent's relationship. She gasped and said, "Oh my god you guys, in the midst of all this commotion, we forgot the most important thing."

Alicia looked at her in confusion "We cleaned the house from top to bottom, what could we have possibly forgotten?"

Kristina looked at her family and said "Damn you guys, where are the babies going to sleep?"

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room **

Dr. Meadows came out to see Sonny sitting with his head in his hands crying softly. She had never met a man that could intimidate you with his stare at the same time all the while make you empathize with his pain when you saw how in love he was with his wife. She walked up to him and cleared her throat quietly "Sonny?"

Sonny looked up and cleared his eyes "What happened?"

Dr. Meadows smiled softly, "You have a beautiful son and daughter."

Sonny nodded not grasping on this information as he asked, "Alexis, how's my wife?"

Dr. Meadows exhaled softly and said, "That's a different story. We almost lost her twice on the table but don't worry she's a fighter. She pulled through the surgery just fine. You can't see her at the moment because we just got her out of the ER and she's in ICU now. Once the anesthesia wears off, we will let you see her."

Sonny nodded, too choked up to continue. Zander smiled softly at the doctor "Thank you, Dr. Meadows, for everything. See you guys, bullets and babies nothing can keep Mrs. Corinthos down."

Kristina and Sonny hugged each other crying in relief. Jason came up with balloons, flowers, and teddy bears and looked at the crying family and turned to Zander, "What did I miss?"

**Babies-R-Us & The Children**

Babies-R-Us© who knew that name could strike such fear into the four youths who just entered the store.

Michael stood in the middle of the store and said, "Okay, we have to pull our resources and purchase whatever we need."

Kristina shook her head, "Don't look at me, I'm almost tapped out. I had to put Mom's wedding dress on my credit card."

Michael looked at her in confusion and said, "But I thought Aunt Kristina was handling the dress."

Alicia started to giggle at the remembrance of the story and said "Let's not go into the Mediterranean Birth Dress story now."

Morgan/Michael looked at the two girls who had lost themselves in giggles in confusion. "We have things to do now but we need to know this story at a later date. It might be good blackmail."  
**  
Outside the Hospital Nursery**

The nursery was adorned with flowers, candy, and balloons as the four adults hovered over the window to the baby nursery.

Jason smiled softly and said, "So have you guys thought of names for the kids?"

Sonny shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just so glad that they are here and healthy and that Alexis is in the same condition. I don't have any idea what we will call them, Alexis and I will decide that later. I'm just glad that I got my family back."

Kristina smiled as Zander held her in his arms, "Oh they are so beautiful Zander. Sonny, they have the prettiest auras, I have ever seen so clean and pure."

Sonny rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned to Zander, "Translation, please?"

Zander smiled and said, "They are happy and it shows."

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Babies-R-Us & The Children...  
**  
Michael called a meeting in the middle of the store. Kristina and Alicia pulled up to the middle of the store with their baskets full.

Kristina started tapping her foot, "We have to hurry up. Dad will be calling us any moment now."

Michael nodded as Morgan came up with his arms full. Kristina started to laugh as she looked at her brother trying to juggle an armload of items, "Morgan, why didn't you get a basket?"

Morgan looked guilty and said, "I didn't think newborns required all that much stuff."

Kristina looked at her brother in disbelief, "Where have you been living the ice age? Well, anyway all the stuff that Alicia and I got was two of everything because we don't know what Mom's having. Two Boys, Two Girls, or One Boy and One Girl we just don't know."

Michael laughed and nodded, "That's why I called this meeting. Uncle Jason called and then Dad called; Mom and the twins are doing great. She had a boy and a girl."

Kristina turned to Alicia and pulled her into a hug, "I'm a big sister can you believe it?"

Morgan looked at her pouting, "I was your first."

Kristina nodded and walked over to her pouting brother and pulled him into her arms "You will always be my first little brother."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

Alexis opened her eyes slowly as her hospital room once again became larger, "So how are the twins?"

She looked upon her sister and her fiancée with a smile. Zander came to the foot of her bed with a smile, "They are doing great. The doctor says they are doing excellent and weigh as much as if they had been single births. Everybody here is so proud of you."

Alexis searched the faces in the room and noticed that they were missing about 4 people. "Where are the kids and Alicia?"

Kristina shrugged and said "Alicia pulled your children out of here by the ear and they all disappeared."

Alexis nodded seeming pleased with that answer.

Alexis turned to Jason and said, "You do know that I'm going to have to donate all of these flowers to the hospital. My room is already overflowing with gardenias; you didn't need to buy anything else."

Jason smiled at her softly and said, "Of course I did. The gardenias are for the wedding and were from Sonny; the roses are for the birth of the children and are from Uncle Jason."

Alexis looked around and said "So I take it my husband couldn't pull himself away from his children long enough to come see his bed-ridden wife and is currently commanding all of their attention?"

The door opened slowly and Sonny came in the room pushing two makeshift cribs. "I resent the implication, Counselor. As a matter of fact, I was doing you a favor; I just wanted you to meet our children."

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room **

Walking off the elevators, they plopped on the sofa exhausted.

Michael was the first to speak "You do know that Dad is going to kill us right? We were only supposing to be using our credit cards for emergencies. We almost maxed out all three credit cards."

Kristina rolled her eyes at this, "You don't think the birth of our brother, and sister warrants an emergency? Dad will understand and even more so when we tell him the Mediterranean birth dress story and then drop the bomb on him."

Michael leaned forward in question "Okay so tell me, what the infamous Mediterranean birth dress story is?"

Alicia giggled and said "Oh please, let me tell it."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

Sonny and Alexis were left alone in the room, holding their children. Alexis held her son in her arms while Sonny held his daughter.

Sonny leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you. I'm so happy that you are my wife and the mother of my children. I'm even more grateful that you didn't leave my side even when you had a chance."

Alexis leaned back and looked at him in question, "When was that?"

Sonny smiled softly trying to ignore her question and said, "So what are we going to call these two angels?"

Alexis curled up in Sonny's arms and said "I was thinking about that and some other things while I was in a coma. I came to an idea for the names of the children, please let me know if you approve."

Sonny nodded and said, "Whatever you choose to name our children is fine with me. I'm just so full Alexis that I don't know how to act."

Alexis looked at him with a laugh "What are you full of?" Sonny kissed her, "I'm full of love, hope, and happiness. This is a feeling that I haven't felt since I was a child. It's a feeling that only you help generate."

Alexis closed her eyes as the tears welled in her eyes, "I love you so much, sometimes it scares me. When Carly came back…."

Sonny put a finger on her lips to quiet her thoughts but Alexis grabbed his finger and moved it, "When Carly came back, I thought for sure that I was going to lose you again to her. It hurt me so much the first time to watch you go back to her and self-destruct that I knew that I couldn't be around for round 2. I just started to prepare myself to lose you but my heart wouldn't let me. It didn't know how to let go, once I knew what being loved by you and loving you was, I knew that I couldn't follow my mind again and let you go. So I stayed and fought and it worked out better than I could have ever hoped."

Sonny felt the emotion in her voice touch him as he cleared his throat trying to change the subject before he started to sob in front of his wife, "So what are we calling these guys?"

Alexis smiled and said "I've decided to call our daughter & son the names of the people that we loved that are not still with us. Sonny, meet Chloe Adele Corinthos and Stone Cates Corinthos."

Sonny smiled in gratitude of the abundance of his wife's heart and said "Chloe and Stone it is."

**Outside Alexis's Hospital Room **

The tears wouldn't stop coming. Michael and Morgan tried to stop laughing but they were unable to. Jason came up on the pair and said, "Okay you guys. You disappeared from the hospital for hours, you miss the drama of almost losing your mother and brother and sister and then show up again and now are crying in hysterics at what?"

Michael jumped up and said, "What happened? When Dad called me he told me that everything went fine and that Mom and the twins were okay!"

Jason nodded and said "And they are… now. But before there was a chance that we could've lost them all."

The children started towards the room as Jason called them and said, "So are you going to tell me what the joke was or do I have to read your auras to find out?"

This sent Alicia into hysterics again and she stood up "Sit down Uncle Jason, I'll tell you."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	24. Chapter 46 & Chapter 47

Note: Well I feel close to tears, we are only two chapters away from the end. It's been a wonderful ride, thanks for  
taking the journey with me. Comments, replies and suggestions are hoarded and smiled at later.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

A knock came on the door as Alexis had fallen asleep, and Sonny went over and opened the door. "Where have you guys been?"

Michael shrugged as all three of his children filed into the room, "We had some errands to run Dad. Some errands that you forgot to do."

Kristina nodded and said "Errands that we put on the credit cards that you provided for us."

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at this and said, "Okay, so what errands were so important that you weren't here for the birth of Stone and Chloe?"

Kristina smiled in wonder as she walked over to the makeshift cribs of her newest siblings and smiled "You already named them then?"

Sonny nodded and said, "Meet the newest additions to the clan, Chloe Adele Corinthos and Stone Cates Corinthos."

Morgan and Michael stood around the crib with Kristina and said, "Welcome to the family kids. We are crazy but we have a lot of love."

"So Dad, you forgot to tell us that we don't have anything for our brother and sister at the house."

Sonny swore softly and a voice piped up from the bed, "Don't cuss around our children Sonny."

Sonny looked at his wife sheepishly and said, "I apologize but our eldest children just reminded me of something that I forgot to handle prior to you coming home. I'm just grateful that they did remember."

Alexis opened her eyes and looked at her children, "So did you guys see your new brother and sister?"

All nodded and said "Mom, Uncle Jason told us that we almost lost you again. What happened?"

Alexis shook her head and said, "Don't worry about that now, I feel fine. What happened to your Aunt Kristina and Uncle Zander? I haven't seen them since the babies were born."

Kristina started to giggle and then shook in mirth.

Sonny looked at his daughter in concern and said "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Kristina nodded and looked at her mother who was starting to blush, "Mom knows where Aunt Kristina is. She's probably trying to return the Mediterranean birthing dress."

Hysterics broke out among all in attendance minus Sonny who looked at the pair and said, "Is somebody going to let me in on the joke?"

**Dr. Goldblum's Office**

Kristina knocked softly on the door and heard a gruff Come in. She opened the door and entered the doctor's office. Dr. Goldblum met her with a slight smile, "Please sit down."

Kristina smiled in gratitude and said, "I just wanted to come by and thank you for everything you did for my sister."

Marcus nodded at her and said, "I was just doing my job, Ms. Cassadine."

Kristina smiled and said boldly, "Please call me Kristina. You know doctor, I told my fiancée that you were in love with my sister and I don't think I was mistaken."

Marcus leaned back in his chair and looked on Kristina with curiosity, "So what you're saying is that I didn't have any other reason to be nice with your sister than out of love."

Kristina sat back and smiled, "My sister was like you once. She denied her feelings and hid behind anger to pretend life was okay. And then she met Sonny."

Marcus snorted and said, "The man who almost ruined her life. You told me the facts yourself; she lost friends, husbands, and other people all because of her association with Sonny Corinthos. He doesn't deserve her."

Kristina stood up and said, "I agreed at first but now I think there isn't anyone in the world, who could love my sister more. I just came by to see thank you and suggest that maybe you should resign yourself from my sister's case for your own good. You're a good man, doctor and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She put her hand on the doorknob and Marcus cleared his throat, and Kristina turned around as Marcus spoke, "Thank you for the advice, Ms. Cassadine."

**Two Weeks Later  
Inside Alexis's Hospital Room **

During the last two weeks, Alexis had undergone a change. She had been through physical therapy for her atrophied joints while learning how to breast-feed twins. Sonny and the children had been by her side throughout this ordeal and today was the day. Today was the day that she had been given release from the hospital. She exited the bathroom with her pink jogging suit on and her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her sister was right; she couldn't stand how long her hair had gotten and her first order of business was a haircut.

The door opened and she looked up and smiled, "What are you doing here Jason? I thought for sure that you were going home with Sonny to ensure that everything was spic and span."

Jason smiled softly and said, "Sonny can take care of that himself, I wanted to see how you were doing."

Alexis sat on the edge of her bed and patted the seat next to her, "Come seat. Take a spell off and tell me exactly what is on your mind."

Jason sat next to her and said, "I screwed up. I didn't think the first time and if I had maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Alexis looked at him in confusion and said, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Jason looked away and said, "I should've confessed everything that Carly had done the first time before he remarried Carly so Sonny could've gotten her out of his system once and for all. I didn't and this was allowed to happen, I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything."

**Sonny and Alexis House**

Sonny looked at the baby room and felt the tears come to his eyes, "You guys have outdone yourselves. Now all I have to do is go to the hospital and pick up your Mom and the twins."

Michael nodded and said, "You have some last minute things to arrange prior to their pickup so I'm taking Alicia over to the hospital so she can see my brother and sister again. She's fallen in love with them."

Morgan/Kristina rolled their eyes and said, "Who wouldn't fall in love with Stone and Chloe? They are simply adorable, they have the cutest dimples and they light up any room when they are around."

Sonny smiled at the pride he heard in his children's voice and said, "Of course they light up any room, they are Corinthos." All rolled their eyes at Sonny and started to laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room**

"Get over yourself, Morgan. You know what Carly is capable of, if it hadn't been this death faking stuff it would have been more FBI stuff. There was just no telling what she was capable of in regards to Sonny. I now know what it is to love and be loved by Sonny so on some level I can't hate Carly for what she did. I certainly don't approve or condone it but I can understand it so let it go Jason. All you are guilty of is holding it in too long but you've been pardoned for that so let it go."

Jason leaned over and kissed Alexis on the cheek and said, "I've never told you this but I'm happy you're Sonny's wife. And not just because you make him better because you do, it's just you bring a joy to him that I've never seen expressed on his face. You also make everyone who comes in his presence want to be a better person because you can see how much you have changed him, and that includes me. I just never thought I would say this because I didn't think that anyone could win their way into my heart, but I love you Alexis. You are like another sister to me."

Alexis grinned and leaned over and said, "I love you too Jase. As a brother of course, but I do love you."

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room (Minutes Later)**

Kristina came rushing into her sister's room and said, "So where are my latest additions to the family? Stefan called me today and told me that he was taking the first plane back and was going to check on you and the newest Cassadines."

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "As much as I love my single-minded brother he forgets, they are Davis-Corinthos children and nothing not even all the money in the world can change that. On to other things, I see you and Dr. Goldblum have been spending a lot of time together, how does Zander feel about that?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and said, "Zander loves me and I love him. He's not threatened by my friendship with the doctor who is still in love with you."

Two days after their conversation he removed himself from Alexis's case, Marcus had contacted Kristina and a beautiful friendship had blossomed.

Alexis smiled at her and said, "Sonny is just happy that the doctor is nowhere near me. Every time I mention his name he grumbles something under his breath, about the doctor being in love with my aura or something. You didn't put that idea in his head or anything did you?"

Kristina crossed her arms in innocence and said, "Me? Put ideas in Sonny's head, how could you think that?"

**Inside Alexis's Hospital Room (Later That Day)**

Michael knocked on the door to his mother's hospital room and entered. His mother was sitting up in bed with his sister in her arms breast-feeding while his aunt was in the rocking chair with his brother, "So Mom, you up for visitors?"

Alexis shook her head and said, "No, I'm not up for visitors but I'm always up for family. Come on in."

Michael opened the door and let Alicia in the room.

Alicia grinned at her and said, "I've come bearing gifts. I was at the mall yesterday and saw the cutest gifts and I couldn't resist."

Alexis smiled and said, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Michael shook his head and leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek and then his brother on the head. "I just came to see if we could steal away one of our newest members for a walk in the park. We will be back in time for the party at the house, we promise?"

Alexis looked at them in shock while Kristina rolled her eyes and said, "Michael, you do know the party was supposed to be a surprise."

Michael laughed and said, "Aunt Kristina, when will you learn? If you tell Dad anything he can't keep a secret from Mom it's not in his nature."  
**  
Inside Alexis's Hospital Room (Hours Later)**

"So who's ready to get sprung out of this hospital?"

Alexis looked up from her sleeping daughter and said, "I remember a time just a short while ago when our oldest son was saying that to me. I was about to embark on a scary moment in my life. I was living the house I had created with you and our children to go to the Port Charles Hotel. I told Michael that I felt like I was spinning backwards. Who would have thought that 2 months from that date, I would be here, back with you, married to you and with our children safely arrived and happy? So after saying all of that I only have one more thing to say, we are ready to go! Hopefully we never have to return to this place again."

Sonny looked at her in shock of her outburst but then noticed that something was awry and said, "Where's my son?"

Alexis smiled and said, "Your newest son was stolen away by your eldest son and her girlfriend. They wanted a walk in the park and they needed some good company. Since Stone was full as a tick, and Chloe here hadn't eaten yet, I thought the best idea was Michael take his newly released brother for a walk in the park with his girlfriend. Besides, he promised me that he would back in time for the surprise party."

Sonny nodded in agreement and went and took Chloe out of his wife's arms and kissed her on the forehead. She rewarded him with a sleepy yawn. "Sonny, your daughter has just eaten and probably needs to be burped. Besides, we need to rush home so we won't be late for the party."

Sonny nodded and said, "And whose idea was it that you tell the whole world that I couldn't keep a secret?"

Alexis grinned sheepishly and said, "I just told the family the truth you can't keep a secret from your wife. Don't you remember the shaman priest Sonny, trust?"

**Park in Port Charles**

"Alicia, there's something I need to tell you."

Alicia looked at Michael in fear as she held his brother in her arms, "Michael, just tell me. If you want to break up with me just let me know."

Michael laughed shortly and said, "Are you crazy, I would never break up with you! I just brought you out to the park to let you know that I love you and I want us to be together. I'm not pressuring you for sex or anything like that, it's just I've never felt this kinship with another person and I don't want to lose that. I thought if I told you that maybe you would feel the same way and I could alleviate some of this fear that I've been carrying around. I guess after everything I lived through I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize I'm not worth it and you're gone."

Alicia smiled relieved and said, "Michael, don't worry. I feel the same way, I love you too."

Zander walked into the house after Kristina and said, "Okay we are here guys, what help do you need getting ready?"

Kristina walked over and gave Zander and kiss on the cheek, "Thank god, you're here Uncle Zander we need you for some man things."

Morgan took Zander's hand and led him into the kitchen for some help. Kristina then turned to her aunt "Aunt Kristina, you can help me finish with the decorations in the living room and the nursery."

* * *

Thanks EP 


	25. Chapter 48 & Chapter 49 Fin

Note: There comes a point in every author's story the end... Well not really the end because I already wrote another chapter to this story  
because I actually fell in love with these characters. Thanks for all the wonderful support I've received during this especially traumatic time.  
Nothing is worse than putting yourself out there only to be bit, well fortunately that hasn't happened to me. So saying all of that I say enjoy  
this next to the last installment and I hope to see you in my next story. I'll unleash a peak of that one in the Epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**A Couple Hours Later  
Sonny and Alexis Home**

Sonny opened the door as his wife and daughter walked into the house, "Surprise."

Alexis turned to Sonny with a grin and said, "Thanks you guys."

Her children and sister looked at her and then Michael smiled and said, "Mom, you don't have to play anymore. Everyone here knows that you know. I told everyone in case they were wondering that Dad can't keep a secret from you."

Alexis grinned and walked down the stairs to the living room and said, "So it's true everyone, my husband can't keep a secret from me. Isn't that great?"

Jason walked up to her and said, "Can I borrow Chloe?"

Alexis nodded and said, "Of course, please."

She gently handed her newborn daughter over to Jason while Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I love you Alexis. It's so wonderful to have you back in this house, with our children."

Alexis leaned back into his arms and pulled his arms closer, "After, everything we've been through, all I need right now is you and our children for the rest of our lives."

Kristina leaned back into Zander's arms as she watched her sister walk around the room greeting all of her guests with Sonny by her side, never once letting go of her hand. Jax and Courtney came back early and were busy doting on the newest members of the family. Nikolas and Emily were watching the whole scene with amusement and joy. Elizabeth and Ric were busy at the punch bowl making goo-goo eyes at one another.

Kristina turned to her fiancée and said, "So when are we going to have children?"

Zander choked on his drink and said, "Sweetheart, don't you think we are doing things backwards? I mean let's get married first and then we can talk about having a family."

Kristina snuggled up to him and said, "You're right. Let's get married tonight. Pluto is in the right house tonight."

Zander nodded and said, "Whatever you want sweetheart, whatever you want."

"So, I had Alicia checked out. She's clean."

Michael rolled his eyes and said, "Do you know that not even three months ago I was standing right outside this porch telling my Mom that I wasn't worried that you were going to do that. Uncle Jason you are weird."

Jason shuffled his niece in his arms as she fell asleep and he patted her back to ensure she remained content. "Look, Michael I love every member of my extended family almost as much as I love myself."

Michael nodded with a smile and said, "Of course I know and I want you to know that we love you too. You are our Uncle, blood or not."

**Hours Into The Party**

Sonny looked towards Alexis as she looked at him in confusion and worry, "Have you seen the kids?"

Sonny nodded and said, "Of course, Jason has Chloe and Jax has Stone. What's wrong, they are sleeping and are still fine. They don't need to be fed for another couple of hours."

Alexis shook her head in exasperation, "I'm talking about our other children Sonny. I mean even Michael has disappeared. Alicia is doing well sitting over there with Uncle Jason but how much fun can a girl have talking to her boyfriend's uncle?"

Sonny nodded and pulled Alexis in her arms and said, "Where could those kids be?"

**Michael's Room**

"I'll see you 5 and raise you 10."

Kristina turned her cap on backwards and nodded. "I'll raise your 10 and make it 20."

Michael stood up and looked at his hand and said, "You do know that if Mom and Dad find out that we disappeared from the party to play poker we're screwed."

Alexis cleared her throat and said, "Too late. So I'm in the middle of this great surprise party that my family has thrown for me and what do I notice? I notice that my children, my 3 eldest children that is, have suddenly gone missing. I tell my husband to be worried and he's instantly put on alert, we take to the stairs looking for you guys and what do we find? You've disappeared into Michael's room and are playing poker. Who wants to explain themselves?"

Sonny pulled his wife into his arms and started to giggle.

Alexis turned on him in shock "Michael Corinthos. First you give them credit cards, then you allow them to play poker, what is next mini-casinos' in their room?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and leaned up against her brother's headboard and said, "Mom, we already took the Casino's home course on yesterday. Don't worry we were just having a little fun, Morgan, I win full house."

**

* * *

Chapter 49 – Final Chapter **

**Sonny and Alexis Home**  
After the last of the guests had left the house, Sonny and Alexis reflected on their family.

"So I think a marriage is in the works for Zander and Kristina. I just hope she doesn't try to get him to marry her in a Mediterranean birthing dress or something like that."

Sonny laughed and pulled her close, "We have certainly been through a lot in these last couple of months. I just give thinks everyday that I'm allowed to be by your side and you want to be by my side as we take on the world together."

Alexis nodded and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek and said, "I just fed the twins so they should be good and sleepy. I'm going to check on them and put them to sleep before I start getting ready for bed."

**Inside the Twins Nursery**  
As Alexis walked into the darkened nursery she saw three people hovering over the cribs. "Go to sleep Chloe and Stone. Sweet dreams you two."

Alexis flipped on the light in the nursery as she looked upon her children who were tucking their brother and sister into bed. "What are you guys doing up? I thought you were still playing poker?"

Michael shrugged and walked over to his mother and pulled her in his arms, "We wanted to apologize for that Mom. It's just we are used to it being all of us together and not everyone else breathing down our necks. It was just weird to have to share you and our family with all of those other people. We wanted some alone time so we slipped away into Michael's room to play a quick hand."

Alexis nodded as she hugged her son to her and said, "So how are you guys doing?"

Morgan smiled and said, "Mom, we are doing so much better now that you are out of the hospital. That's not to mention how wonderful it is to know that our brother and sister are going to be okay and we are all a family again."

Alexis left a kiss on her son's cheek and said; "Don't worry about me anymore you guys. As long as I'm with my family, nothing can affect me."

Kristina leaned forward and looked at her mother guiltily, "Not even my bad jokes? Mom, I'm sorry it's just whenever I get a chance to goad you, I have to take it."

Alexis nodded and said, "I understand, I know that was one of the things that made me hate and love you father at the same time. Come on you guys, now that you've done all the work for me, you can go to bed." All three children met in the middle of the room, and pulled her into a family hug.

**Inside Sonny and Alexis bedroom**  
Sonny walked into the room and looked at his wife who was getting ready for bed, "So do you want to tell me where everyone slipped off to? I was about to send out a search party."

Alexis smiled "We were in the babies' room. My wonderful children have just done me the honor of putting the twins to sleep and I took the chance to get the kids together and we talked about anything and everything that was on their minds. They really are wonderful kids Sonny. We are lucky to have them."

Sonny nodded and leaned over and kissed his wife softly, "We are lucky to have you too."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Sonny and said, "Luck, love, and trust. Who knew that these were the key ingredients to a great family?"

**Next Morning  
Sonny and Alexis Home**

The sound of his child crying is what woke him up. He jerked up in bed immediately and looked over to his still sleeping wife. Quickly he got himself out of bed and put on a robe and ran into the twins' room. He saw his son still sleeping soundly but his daughter awake and crying in distress.

He walked over and kissed his daughter gently on the cheek and said, "Good morning princess. So tell me, why are you out bed so early? You know that everyone in this house needs their sleep right?"

He grinned at his daughter and she reached up and poked a finger in his left dimple and smiled. He kissed her gently on the cheek and picked her up in his arms. He walked over and changed her diaper all the while blowing bubbles on her belly.

She grinned and reached for his nose. He picked her up and said, "Come on Chloe, we have to make breakfast for everybody."

Yawning as she got out of bed, Kristina pulled on her robe and walked outside of her door in time to meet Morgan and Michael who were also heading downstairs. "So, did you guys hear a baby crying? I could've sworn I heard Chloe or Stone start to cry but then the crying stopped."

Morgan nodded in agreement and said, "At first I thought it was a dream and I was going to wake up at the hospital again waiting for Mom to wake up from the coma. Then I realized that I was stupid and that life was just getting back to normal."

Michael smiled and said, "Yea, you're right, life is getting back to normal." They started to head for the stairs when they heard a baby cry.

Michael spun around on his heel and said, "Go down to breakfast you guys, I'll get this one."

Morgan and Kristina nodded and ran downstairs. Michael went into the nursery to see his baby brother looking at him with alert eyes. "So, I hear you were making a fuss this morning. I guess Dad already got our sister so he could start making breakfast. That does it, you're coming with me."

A voice cleared their throat from behind him; "I actually think it would be best if you left your brother with me. There's something that I can give him that I don't think you can."

**Downstairs**

"So, I brought the orange juice."

Sonny looked up from the setting the table and said, "Kristina, Zander what are you guys doing here? You left pretty early from the party last night."

Kristina grinned unable to contain her excitement, "We eloped last night. Besides, since we know it's a family tradition for you to make breakfast every morning we decided to drop in."

She flashed her wedding ring to Sonny in joy and Sonny nodded and pulled her in for a hug, pleased for his sister-in-law.

He turned to Zander and said, "Welcome, to the family. I just want you to know that I couldn't have picked a better candidate for my sister-in-law, not only in love but also in translation."

Zander looked at him in confusion, "In translation."

Kristina giggled, "You are the only one that my sister and brother-in-law turn to when they can't understand me."

Sonny nodded and said, "Did you ever hear about the Mediterranean birth dress story?"

Morgan and Kristina gaped at their aunt in shock "Eloped as in married?"

Kristina nodded while looking at her niece and nephew and said, "We flew out of here, took the first plane to Vegas and eloped. All with an Elvis preacher and theatrical lights and fog it was just what I wanted."

Kristina folded her arms in disgust, "Okay Aunt Kristina, we had to buy a Mediterranean birthing dress and bring a shaman priest for Mom's wedding, why didn't you need all that stuff for your marriage?"

Zander piped up from behind his wife and said, "Kristina told me this story so I think I can translate. With Carly Corinthos as an ex-wife one can never be too sure of what she'll pull, so she took no precautions in getting priests and people from all religions to bless the marriage."

Sonny started to laugh from behind and Morgan looked at his dad in shock and started to laugh in unison and said, "Well you know Aunt Kristina is right. With Carly Corinthos as an ex we were lucky we didn't need an exorcist there too."

**Upstairs**

Michael walked into his mother's bedroom to see his brother lying asleep comfortably in her arms and his mother sprawled out in the middle of her bed with her eyes shut.

He cleared his throat gently and she opened her eyes rewarding him with a smile, "So I get a call from Alicia saying that she's supposed to be over here for the first family breakfast of this family since you're return from the hospital. Mom, I swear you really have to stop messing in my relationship, sometimes I think it's you and her against me instead of me and her against the world."

Alexis had the grace to look sheepish, "I'm sorry son I just don't want you to miss out on any opportunities because of worrying about me. I truly believe that you and Alicia could have something great if you weren't always surrounding by our drama. I just wanted her to be a part of this time of happiness in our lives too just to let her know that the Corinthos are not all about drama."

Michael nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not mad Mom. Not really I'm just talking to be talking. You know, I think that lately, I try to pick a fight with you just because I know that you will still be here loving, supporting and putting up with me. I can't find that anywhere else and those months that you were in a coma were the scariest of my life. Not even when I lost Carly was I that scared. I didn't have anyone to turn to when times got to tough or I needed a sounding board. You weren't there."

Alexis reached out her hand for her son; "Don't worry about me anymore Michael. I already told you Michael I'm not going anywhere. I have to be around to help you select a college, go up to the school with the twins in tow to threaten your professors, I have to be around to make sure that Alicia picks out the right wedding pattern for the reception."

Michael held up his hand in protest, "Whoa Mom, don't you think you're going a little fast here? I haven't even graduated from high school yet."

Alexis laughed and said, "It may seem that way but when you're a mother you never stop worrying, thinking or praying or your children. I've never been a very religious person but ever since Helena shot me, I learned the true meaning of the word family and prayer. Here, take your brother downstairs so I can get ready. I'm sure your Dad has breakfast already."

Michael nodded and reached for Stone leaving his mother to get dressed.

**Downstairs**

Jason knocked on the front door to the house and waited. Morgan opened the door with his sister Chloe in his arms.

Jason reached out and took Chloe into his arms and walked inside, "I brought donuts. I got an early morning call from Zander, something about how Sonny only makes nutritious crap for breakfast."

Morgan laughed and pulled the donuts in the house and closed the door behind him, "Uncle Jason you are just in time to hear the great news. Aunt Kristina and Uncle Zander eloped last night."

Jason's eyes got wide at that but he offered up a genuine smile of congratulations, "Zander man, couldn't have happened to a better guy. I just hope Kristina dies first."

His niece walked up and slapped him on the arm, "I love you Uncle Jason, but sometimes you can be rude. Why would you say a thing like that?"

Jason grinned as Chloe tried to move around on his shoulders and he pulled his niece into his arms. He looked sheepishly as he looked at the newlyweds, "Can you imagine if Zander died first? Who would be around to translate all of Kristina's plutos?"

She walked down the stairs slowly cognizant of the fact that she was still supposed to be taking it easy. However, when she had heard all the commotion going on she decided to see what was going on and rushed her feet down the stairs. She smiled as she gazed upon her family. Morgan, Kristina were sitting at the table next to each other but across from Jason making happy faces at Chloe who was gracing them with a wonderful shot of her dimples. Kristina was tied up in Zander's arms with her arms around his neck and her wedding ring glistening in the light. Wedding ring?

Alexis cleared her throat and said, "So Kristina is there anything you want to tell me?" All looked up at Alexis in shock.

Many were the different reactions but the most importantly came from the man that shared her world, "Finally you got down here. We've been waiting for over thirty minutes. Don't you know we can't start breakfast without you? Come sit by me."

Alexis nodded walked over and sat down next to Sonny at the head of the table. She listened patiently as Kristina and Zander told her news of their elopement of last night and gave congratulations to both. She also watched as Chloe became fascinated with her Uncle Jason's finger and began to pull on it. She watched her eldest son, Michael, kissing on his girlfriend who was holding his baby brother safely in her arms. Morgan and Kristina were engaged in a heated discussion over who was the best poker player. Yes, life was good.

Sonny cleared his throat and said, "Breakfast is served everybody." Everyone yelled in happiness, which set off the two infants at the table startled at all the noise. Alexis rolled her eyes in disgust and met Sonny's eyes over the table. He silently mouthed I love you to which she responded back in kind. Yes, life was meant to be good. Especially after you can return home to your family.

**The End EP :)**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Returning Home Interlude**

Note: Okay so I admit it, I love this family. I love their nuances and everything about them so I decided why not a little follow-up? Let's see Michael graduate and the chaos, laughter, and love that this will bring. So here it is my little journey back into the lives of the Davis-Corinthos family. Also, at the end it gets kinda of racy, email me for the rest if you are interested.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Stone, Chloe are you ready yet?" Alexis called up the stairs as was met with silence, followed by a grunt and a disbelieving snort.

"Mom, you do know that my brother and sister may be advanced but not even at three months of age can they respond in complete sentences?" Kristina came down the stairs dressed in the same dress she wore for the wedding in the hospital with her brother securely fastened on her hip.

Morgan followed her shortly with his sister on his hip and his best suit on. "Mom, Kristina's right, Chloe and Stone are too young to be answering your demands yet anyway."

Alexis smiled at her family as she adjusted Stone on her hip and checked her watch, "It was a joke you guys. I knew that you two were in charge of getting your brother and sister ready for the graduation so I wanted to ensure that you were keeping on with your end of the bargain. Michael and Alicia have already left for the stadium, you know the graduates have to be there two hours early. Courtney and Jax were in charge of the electronics so I think Jax hired a news station. Your father is currently in the kitchen working on making food for god knows how many people and Jason is doing security at the graduation. Although why I'm still not sure?"

Kristina laughed and said, "Uncle Jason told me that he didn't want anything messing with the graduation of his nephew. He's not taking any chances." Kristina handed her brother who was dressed in an infant black tuxedo over to her mother and smiled deviously, "I'm going into the kitchen. I'm going to try to see if I can't get Dad to let me try some of the food that he's prepared for the graduation party. It might not beat what he prepared for Morgan and I's party but it might do."

Morgan laughed shortly as he walked down the stairs and called after his sister, "Kristina the proper grammar in that sentence was Morgan and mine not Morgan and I's!" Walking over to the playpen that now rested in the middle of the living room he placed his sister who was dressed in an lovely one piece lavender dress that matched the creamy mocha skinned color of her face. She protested slightly about being put down but when confronted with her toys quietly settled down.

"Sonny, we are waiting on you. Everyone else is ready."

Sonny stuck his head out of the kitchen and greeted his wife with a tongue stuck out. "You aren't the one who has to come up with a menu for about 50 people for their eldest son's graduation."

Alexis grinned back as dimpled grin met dimpled grin and said, "No I didn't have to come up with the menu but I did have to get four children ready."

Kristina stomped her foot in protest, "Now wait a minute Mom. Morgan and I were responsible for getting Stone and Chloe ready. You didn't help with that at all."

Alexis glared at her daughter and cleared her throat, "I had to organize the movement, and it was very tiring work I'll have you know." Checking her watch she met Sonny's eyes once again, "Sonny we really do have to go, I don't know how long Kristina and Zander can hold our seats."

Alexis had sent Kristina and Zander along to reserve at least 3 rows of seats for the graduation. Her sister had called her shortly on her cell phone to emphasize that she needed to arrive at the stadium shortly because another lady was complaining about her saving seats. Fortunately Jason had come over and claimed security but she didn't know how long that was going to last.

Sonny pulled off his apron and Alexis grinned as she realized that he had on a nice suit underneath. Sonny took the time to review his wife's face and dress. She was clothed in a stunning two-piece tailored black/coral suit that brought out the color in her eyes. You couldn't tell that she had just been through a trying ordeal that culminated with the birth of twins.**  
**  
Alexis allowed her husband's perusal of her face and attire but quickly grew impatient, "Alright Sonny. That's enough staring. Did you turn off all of the utensils in the kitchen?"

Morgan snorted from behind her, "Utensils Mom? We really have to take that Beginners Cooking Class down at the college. We can do it on the weekends and Dad and Michael can watch the twins."

Sonny laughed good-naturedly "I don't want your mother anywhere near my kitchen. I don't want to have to start looking for another house because she burned this one down. You can just forget that notion right now! Besides, she's more useful in other arenas of the house." Sonny had the pleasure of watching the blush rise across his wife's face.

Kristina reached in the playpen for her sister and said, "Okay Dad. Enough with the foreplay you two you already have five of us so cut it out. We have to go or we are going to be late for my brother's graduation!"

Sonny grabbed for the keys and put his arm around her waist all the while mumbling about kids being too young for a sexual education class.

* * *

**Stadium**

The stadium was packed upon their arrival and Alexis quickly pulled out her cell phone. "Okay Kristina, we have arrived all six of us. Where are you guys located exactly?"

Kristina exhaled a deep breath; "You know that we almost lost the seats three times? If Jason hadn't glared at the people who were threatening us we could have been up in the nosebleed section. Anyway Johnny and Max are guarding your row but you better hurry. Bobbie just sat down and took one of those seats."

Alexis listened attentively and said, "Okay come on. Kristina's going to send Zander out to meet us and take us to our seats."

Sonny nodded and shuffled Chloe on his hip that grabbed at his ear and giggled. Stone on the other hand was none too happy that his sister was getting all of the attention from his father and started to reach for him while Alexis was on the phone.

Alexis exasperated hung up and said, "Here you go Sonny. Your children seem to only love you; I guess I only come into play when it's feeding time." Alexis handed Stone over to Sonny who was having a hard time balancing both twins on his hips as they walked towards their seats.

Arriving at the seats was no easy task. Alexis reminded herself to send her sister a large gift basket. The people in the row next to them were busy rolling their eyes and making not so quiet remarks under their breaths. Alexis smiled brilliantly at her sister and handed her son over to her,

"Stone needs a diaper change. Here is his bag, thanks for saving us seats." Kristina smiled graciously and accepted her nephew and started towards the bathroom.

Zander smiled at his extended family as they all settled in, "So Sonny. What did you make us to eat after we get out of this place?"

Sonny laughed proudly as he shifted Chloe on his knee and started in to tell Zander the menu, "So I decided to start with some Stuffed Mushrooms filled to the brim with Italian sausage, bread crumbs and another special ingredient of mine."

Morgan and Kristina started to cry in protest, "Now Dad when we had our party, you told us that Stuffed Mushrooms took too much time to make so we just had antipasto and salad. Why are you going all out for Michael?"

Alexis laughed at Sonny's predicament. She had warned him, just cater. That way there will be no distinctions but no, he had become offended at the idea of catering and told her to leave his kitchen. Well let's see how he gets out of this one.

Zander saved him from having to speak and said, "Okay you guys your Dad didn't really have a choice now did he? It was either this or…."

Alexis silently willed herself to drown out the voices of Zander and Sonny as she picked up her daughter and moved over to where Bobbie was sitting and sat down next to her. Bobbie smiled at her nicely and said, "So how's Ms. Chloe doing?"

Alexis had always felt a kinship for the woman in front of her. Stuck with Carly for a child was certainly no easy task. "You are coming over to the house afterward for whatever Sonny has cooked up for Michael's graduation right?"

Bobbie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't want to intrude."

Alexis put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You have just as much a right to be there as I do."

Bobbie laughed to herself as she listened to the sincerity in Alexis' voice. She smiled softly, "Carly tried to make me hate you. She told me that you would stop at nothing to win her rightful place in the hearts of her children and Sonny and wasn't allowing her anywhere near her family. I tried to feel empathy for my daughter but it was a little hard to side with her, with you fighting with Sonny for those kids happiness and she's halfway around the world doing god knows what with who knows who. Then when Jason told me what she had plotted with Helena, my stomach dropped out."

Alexis grimaced softly, "Jason didn't need to tell you the truth. Carly will always have a special place in my heart. God that sounds downright crazy on my part but it's the truth. How could I hate the woman that blessed me with Michael and Morgan?"

Bobbie smiled to her and said, "I would be honored to attend the party back at the house. I hear that Alicia and Michael are getting pretty serious. I think it's time I get to know my grandson's girlfriend better don't you think?"

Alexis smiled and said, "That they are and yes you'd better. So we can expect to see you back at the house then?" Alexis stood up and positioned Chloe on her arm and started back when Bobbie called to her.

"Alexis?"

Alexis turned around and met Bobbie's eyes. She stood up and handed her a card and said, "When Carly heard that it was Michael's graduation she sent me this card to give to him. I think it would be best if it came from you don't you?"

Alexis shook her head refusing to accept the card; "Michael would love it if this card came from his grandmother."

"Okay Jason, take your niece and tell me what the hell you were thinking telling Bobbie the truth. She doesn't need another reason to be disappointed in her child does she?"

Jason grinned and reached for Chloe eager to diffuse the situation that arose from Sonny instructing him to tell all to Bobbie. "Look Alexis, I wasn't going to tell her but your husband threatened me."

Alexis sat down as the ceremony started to begin and spoke to him quietly and said, "What are you talking about Sonny threatened you? I thought we all agreed that we were going to keep the alliance of Helena and Carly a secret from Port Charles!"

Jason flinched as he bounced Chloe gently on his knee, "Look I agreed with you but Sonny got tired of hearing how Carly was trying to influence Bobbie into going up against you guys so he told me to tell her the truth to keep her quiet."

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, "There were other ways to handle that issue. You didn't need to let Bobby know how bad her daughter really is."

"Michael Corinthos," the applause could be heard throughout the stadium as three rows of families and supporters rose to scream at his name. Alexis looked over at Sonny to see him wiping away tears at the corner of his eyes and decided to let the issue with Bobbie go. This was as much his day as it was Michael's. He didn't deserve to have a fight that didn't have any importance now.

After he had accepted his diploma, Alexis watched as Courtney and Jax helped disassemble the television crew. Her cell phone rang as a text message appeared from Jax stating that they would be at the house later with the finished videotape eager to eat whatever Sonny had prepared.

Alexis turned to Kristina and Zander and hugged them both, "Thank you guys for helping us share in this special day. Don't forget that we want you back at the house to eat Sonny's food. He made enough for an army and I don't want any leftovers."

Kristina and Zander nodded while Alexis deftly gathered her family to go meet Michael downstairs.

Alicia wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in joy. "We made it Michael! Can you believe it? God, I thought the whole stadium would roar when your name was called though didn't you?"

Michael grinned sheepishly and said, "What can I say? I have a family who loves me dearly. Did you see my Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jax with the television crew?"

Alicia giggled to herself, "I thought I was the only one who saw that. You know that was your mother's doing. You guys will probably watch the tape when you get home."

Michael nodded and said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I think you were taped as well."

Alicia gasped in horror, "There is no way that they taped me. I'm not the main source of attraction."

Michael laughed, "Guilt by association sweetie. You're my girl and in my mom's head that means that she's just as excited about you!"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "My parents want to meet your parents tonight. What should I do? Should I stall or say that they're too busy?"

Michael closed his eyes in fear. He had been dreading the day that Alicia's parents would meet his. His parents had been all over the news even before they had gotten married and formed the family and Michael knew that had left a bad taste in their mouth, "We can't keep avoiding them meeting Alicia, and I mean they are my parents. I just hope your parents are okay with who they are and what they represent in my life."

Alicia nodded and wrapped her arms around Michael; "I was worried about them accepting you and look at them now. They were just as excited with you graduating as they were with me. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Michael nodded in agreement as he heard yells and screams from behind him. He spun around and was greeted with his family. He felt tears come to his eyes as he reviewed each member carefully. His mother was holding onto his father's arms loosely each one holding his brother and sister. His mother looked relaxed, peaceful, and joyful all at once. His father looked the happiest he had ever seen him with tracks of tears in his eyes. He then moved on to his brother Morgan who was busy holding onto his camera phone taking pictures of his surrounding while grinning broadly. He then settled on Kristina, his sister and felt the joy rise in him. There was something to be mentioned about having a sister that everyone could technically call your half sister but your heart never feel half full when you look at her. She stood beaming at him and Alicia. He saw his grandmother, aunts and uncles and wealth of family and friends who now surrounded him on his special day.

Alexis handed Jason the twins so she could focus on her eldest son. She pulled Michael into a hug and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you sweetie, I could just burst. I always knew you could do it."

Michael squeezed his mother too him overcome with happiness that she was even here to share in this special day with him. "I love you too Mom and none of this would be possible without the love of you and Dad and our family. You guys are everything to me. Don't ever forget that."

Alexis skillfully swiped at the tears that had leaked out her eyes and nodded at her son. She pulled away and went over and pulled Alicia in to a hug. "You did it Alicia. You are coming over to the house after graduation right? And you are still bringing your parents correct? Sonny and I haven't had a chance to meet them and we are very anxious to get to know them."

Sonny walked over to his son, "You've had a lot of obstacles in your lifetime. More than any child should ever have to deal with in three lifetimes but you have always rose above anything life has thrown at you. I'm proud of you son and I love you so very much."

Michael felt the tears spring to his eyes at the moving words of his father, "Dad I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you and mom raised my right."

Sonny moved away to his wife's side to give congratulations to his girlfriend as Michael's brothers and sisters crowded around him.

"Way to go Mike. I can't wait until I graduate!"

Michael laughed at his sister and reached for his little brother, "So Stone what do you think of your brother out there. That will be you one day kid and we'll all be here just like we are now cheering you on."

**At The House Later That Day**

The commotion at the house later that evening was incomparable. Family, supporters, and friends all squeezed into the two-story Davis-Corinthos house to wish Michael a happy graduation day.

Michael sat down on the steps of his house as the commotion outside got to be too much for him.

A voice from behind him cleared their throat, "So want to tell me what motivated you to come outside?"

Michael turned around in shock, "Mom how and why did you escape all the noise to come over and see me?"

Alexis sat down next to him and said, "When I noticed the main guest of honor went missing at his own party I got worried. What's going on too much noise for you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Mom we will have so little time together as a family before I have to go off to college it just feels weird that I have to share it with everybody. I guess I just came out here for a little quiet time. Besides, you know that Aunt Courtney has played the tape of my graduation at least five times since we got home?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed her son to her. "I love you. Your family loves you but we aren't the only lucky ones. You have a wealth of friends who want to share this special moment with you not to mention a girlfriend. Where is Alicia by the way?"

Michael smiled softly and said, "Her parents had their own ideas of festivities and decided to party together quietly prior to coming over to the Corinthos household. They wanted to meet you finally."

Alexis rolled her eyes and flinched visibly "You think they'll like us right?"

Michael smiled at his mother it never ceased to amaze him. There was always this hint of vulnerability that she hid from the rest of the world and only at certain times did she allow it to be seen. "Mom, how could anyone not love you guys? Come on, enough of my pity party we have a party to get back too."

**Gift Time  
**  
"Jason, why did you purchase my son an all inclusive trip to Puerto Rico for his graduation gift?"

Alexis looked at her husband's best friend in disgust, "He's eighteen, he just graduated from high school and he has a girlfriend? Are you trying to get him into trouble?"

Michael grinned at his uncle and silently mouthed thank you.

Sonny grinned in conjunction with his son and said, "So when are the dates for the trip? We'll make this a family vacation. Something we can all do together before Michael has to go off to college."

Alexis nodded in approval. "Nice save there Corinthos. There is no way that my eldest son is going to Puerto Rico on his own, we'll make it a family vacation." She grinned and handled Michael the last gift on the table, "This is from you father and me."

Michael grinned at his parents, "You shouldn't have. What is it?"

Alexis waved the box in front of his face, "Open it, and find out."

Michael looked at his parents in confusion and proceeded to open the wrapper on the small box. "It's a empty box."

Alexis nodded and said, "Kind of like your future sweetheart, you have the decision and the means to choose whatever you want to do from this moment on."

Kristina snorted from behind her brother and said, "Lame gift."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her daughter and said, "It's not a lame gift Kristina, and I will not have you talk about the gift in that way."

Michael smiled graciously while inwardly cringing and said, "Thanks Mom."

Sonny couldn't contain his mirth as the giggles overflowed, "Okay I can't keep it up. We got you a car kiddo, the one you've been staring at in the Toyota parking lot. Kristina thanks for helping with the joke but your face Michael it was priceless."

As all of the guest slowly treaded away and only family was left they all laid around on the sofa exhausted.

Alexis came down the stairs slowly, "I just put Stone and Chloe to bed so we have some time to ourselves. I think this party was a success, what do you guys think?"

All murmured exhausted replies of agreement as Alexis sat down next to Michael on the couch, "So did you enjoy yourself son?"

Michael nodded and said, "Bobbie gave me a card from Carly. I haven't opened it yet."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Michael's shoulder, "If you don't want to open the card or you want to wait until you are all alone you can. We don't have to be here for you to read the card."

Michael shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring gesture, "Look Mom. What she says and what she does has absolutely no affect on me. I don't care what's in this card."

Alexis nodded and said, "That's fine but if you need us well be here."

**After The Party**

After they had cleared away all of the trash, the doorbell rang. Alexis stared at Sonny in exasperation.

"Look if that's another well wisher from your previous life, I'm coming after you. Kristina and Morgan have turned in and I don't want anymore-unexpected visitors. I swear for a moment when the party was ending and all these hoodlums showed up, I thought I was in an episode of The Thin Man." (Note... Watch any of the Thin Man movies and you'll know what I'm talking about!)

Sonny laughed and said, "Sweetheart, what do you expect? That was my past. My past will always touch my future."

Alexis walked to the door and opened the door to two timid people hands clasped together as if they were about to go in the line of fire.

Alexis graced the strangers with a smile, "May I help you?"

A voice from behind the pair cleared their throat, "Mrs. Corinthos, these are my parents Melissa and Terry."

Alexis grinned broadly and turned to Sonny and smiled and beckoned him over, "Please come in, Mr. & Mrs. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Melissa and Terry entered the house at their daughter's gentle push as Alexis closed the door behind him.

She smiled, "Please have a seat. Feel free at home. We've taken so much to Alicia over here that I feel she's one of the clan, I'm just sorry that we couldn't have met sooner."

Melissa and Terry sat down next to Alicia. Melissa turned to her and after clearing her throat spoke softly, "We wanted to meet you as well Mrs. Corinthos but Alicia told us that you had just recently gotten out of the hospital. We didn't want to intrude on your convalescence."

Alexis inwardly groaned to herself. Great, they were introverts. No jokes, they would have to be on their best behavior so as not to scare them away for Michael's sake anyway. She looked at Sonny and silently communicated with her eyes, the need for discretion. Sonny met her eyes with a devilish twinkle. Alexis swore under her breath, Sonny wanted to play with these people.

"So Terry, what is that you do for a living?"

Terry smiled graciously at the cultured woman in front of him and spoke softly, "I'm a professor at the local college."

Alexis smiled softly, "That's wonderful. Alicia told me that she adores the both of you but we haven't really had a chance to sit down and talk about your lives."

Sonny who had remained silent during the exchange sat forward, "So what do you teach at the college Teach?"

Alexis glared at him warningly but he continued, "I mean I never graduated high school and I might want to take your class one day."

Alexis stood up and rolled her eyes desperately trying to change the subject, "I apologize for my husband Terry. It's been a long day; he just finished cooking a wonderful dinner for fifty of our closest friends and family to celebrate Michael's graduation. By the way, would you like to have any leftovers?"

Sonny sat back and decided to let Alexis handle these people from here on out. She was a lawyer after all and this was for Michael so he better stop joking.

"I do apologize Mr. Steele, I'm just a humorous type of guy."

Terry glared at him, "Mr. Corinthos, my wife and I came at the behest of our daughter but we must say that we have never been a big fan of yours. We were never impressed at how you were always in the news and if it wasn't for the fact that your wife the lawyer…."

Alicia stood up in shock, "Dad, would you stop please! I told you on the way over that I wasn't going to tolerate you disrespecting my boyfriend's parents. I love Michael and he loves Me. Why can't you understand that and be supportive?"

Michael came down the stairs at this moment to see his father glaring at Terry threateningly while his mother was trying to comfort his girlfriend. Upon seeing him his mother pulled away from comforting Alicia and turned her comforting over to him.

Alexis cleared her throat and sat down across from Melissa and Terry, "I must say that I'm disappointed Mr. & Mrs. Steele. You have certainly raised a daughter who doesn't judge so I'm shocked that you would immediately jump to conclusions about the status of our house. Yes our house is filled with drama, but it's also filled with love and understanding. It's an understanding that apparently you don't have or don't want to have. It's a pity that you don't want to understand that our children love each other and we should do our best to support and up build not berate and tear down."

Terry sat back effectively shamed at the lady's words.

Sonny grinned from his spot on the sofa at his wife's passionate defense of their family and love, "Case closed."

**After All Guests are Gone**

Closing the door behind them she turned to Sonny.

"What a pair those two were huh?"

Sonny walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you sweetheart."

Alexis walked away from him and said, "I'm still mad at you. You didn't have to help stir the pot with your little display there. I mean really Sonny, we are trying to win the family over not scare them off at the first meeting. We may have to be in-laws with these people one day. I don't want them to think that we are completely inept at being good parents and a good environment for their child."

Sonny put a finger to her lips, "You talk too much. You're right, I just got kinda upset with their snootiness. I just wanted to shake them up a little bit but your right I wasn't thinking. That's not what Michael needed from me."

Alexis smiled at him, "So I didn't get to tell you…. I had a meeting today."

Sonny nodded as they started to turn all the lights off downstairs. Michael had stated that he was taking Alicia out for a spin in his new car but would be home in time for his curfew. Brought back to reality by her words he turned to her, "Oh yea? Who was the meeting with."

Alexis entered their room and flipped on the light and entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Sonny sat down on the bed exhausted from the day and started undressing. After throwing his watch on the dresser he realized that Alexis had never finished her thought.

"Alexis, you never told me who the appointment was with."

Alexis opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb. "I had an appointment with Dr. Meadows."

Sonny turned around and felt the air leave his lungs as he gripped the dresser for support. Alexis stood in front of him clad in an ivory teddy that was barely covered by the jacket that stopped at the edge of her thighs. He croaked out, "What did the Dr. say?"

Alexis walked over to where Sonny was leaning against the dresser and interlocked their fingers and kissed his neck, cheek before whispering on his lips, "She told me that everything checked out and that anytime I wanted to resume lovemaking with my husband I was able to…"

Sonny's eyes slid shut as she continued to work her magic on his body. She kissed his neck and then his shoulders and then he heard her timid voice speak, "Sonny am I alone in this here?"

Sonny's eyes flew open in shock at his wife and dragged her into his arms and kissed her breathless. "I'm scared Alexis. I've been without you too long. Tonight is your night, I'm following your pace."

Alexis smiled with her confidence restored and said, "In that case Mr. Corinthos lay on the bed. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Thanks EP 


End file.
